What Happens In Las Vegas
by Conii.Cullen
Summary: ¡¿Quién eres tu! Eso fue la primera cosa que Isabella Swan grito al encontrarse con un desconocido en la suite de un hotel, creo que lo que menos se espero es que ese desconocido fuera su esposo... -TODOS HUMANOS-
1. ¡¿Quien Eres Tú!

**_:o AKI estoy empezando mi tercera historia ^^ Esta vez es Bella - Edward_**

**_Estare subiendo intercaladamente (--- no se si existe la palabra) estos capitulos_**

**_ii los de Emmett :D chicaas dios xD me agarro tremenda inspiracion con ste fic ^^_**

**_Pasaran cosas inesperadas *-* Gracias a las ke leen mis historias ^^_**

**_ii si este es el primer fic :o ke lees mio TE RECOMIENDO LOS DEMAS *-*_**

**_Dejen su review ;) Sus ideas ;) ii hasta si kieren hablenme de lo ke desayunaron..._**

**_Ya Saben ^^ mis fics son para olvidarse de sus propios problemas _**

**_ii dedicarse a reirse de los problemas xD de mis personajes jajaja!_**

**_Las dejo leer en paz... Ke Edward las ampare... AMEN!_**

* * *

I

Bella POV.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?! – salte de la cama donde me hallaba con un totalmente desconocido. Al escuchar mis gritos el también salto de la cama.

-Esa misma pregunta se me ocurre a mí. – se paso su mano por su increíblemente sexy cabello despeinado… ¿Ahora que me estaba pasando a mi?

-No… No se. Si esta es una broma mas vale que me lo digas. No estoy para ningún tipo de bromas ni cámaras ocultas. – eso era lo único que se me ocurría decir, era lo mas lógico y razonable.

Camino por toda la habitación del hotel… Supongo que era un hotel. Intentando buscar alguna respuesta a esta locura. Yo lo seguí, no me gustaba la idea de estar con un desconocido pero mucho menos la idea de quedarme en un lugar sola y menos si no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto levemente agitado.

No le podía dar mi información a un extraño… definitivamente no. Así que decidí usar el nombre de mi mejor amiga.

-Angela Weber. – intente mentir, pero creo que ni yo misma me lo creía. Debía aprender a mentir, definitivamente.

-Ok… ahora necesito saber quien es una tal Isabella Swan. – me respondió el agitando ese papel de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunte. Ahora si estaba mas que nerviosa.

-Pues… Porque al parecer estoy casado con ella.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

Charlie apenas creía que era lo suficientemente madura y responsable como para darme un auto y aun así enviaba a mi hermano mayor, Jacob, a que me siguiera donde fuera para que nada malo me pasara… Y ahora resulta que estaba casada con un total desconocido, Charlie me iba a matar.

Edward POV.

-¿Por qué tanta 'emoción' Angela? – era mas que obvio que ella era la tal Isabella Swan, pero decidí seguirle un momento el juego. - ¿A caso conoces a Isabella?

No me respondió nada, al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos… No podía negarlo esa chica era linda pero… no era mi tipo. Ahora debía primero que todo… ver como anular el matrimonio y si no funcionaba pues ver como contárselo a Carlisle y Esme y que ellos hicieran algo, pagarle a un abogado o algo así.

La chica me estaba preocupando, no respiraba y no se movía. Prefiero estar casado con ella a que me metan en la cárcel por su culpa… Me acerque lentamente, al menos para ver si estaba viva o no.

-¡No te me acerques! – grito.

-Haber… Dime la verdad tu eres esta tal Isabella. ¿Verdad? – la mire directamente a los ojos eso me había servido con cada persona, especialmente chicas, que he conocido.

-Dime Bella… - susurro y agacho la cabeza. -¿Tu como te llamas?

-Cullen… Edward Cullen. Bueno Bella… pues te contare que estamos casados pero obviamente cuando nuestros padres se enteren anularan esta tontería. – le mostré el acta de matrimonio.

-¿Pero como paso todo esto? – la chica aun seguía sin creérselo, ya me estaba hartando.

-Yo solo me acuerdo de haber venido aquí a Las Vegas con mi mejor amigo… y luego salimos en la noche de cacería… ¿Dónde estará ese estúpido? – lo ultimo me lo susurre para mi mismo. ¿Dónde estará Emmett? Apuesto que se consiguió una buena chica y me dejo a mi solo… Maldito. - ¿Y tu como llegaste hasta acá?

-Pues vine a conocer con una amiga que logro secuestrarme de mí casa y traerme hasta acá. Me hubiera gustado pasar mis vacaciones en un lugar más relajado, no en esta ciudad llena de luces y bares. – Dios mío, que tipo de chica adolescente no querría venir a Las Vegas en sus vacaciones… Oh si ESTA chica.

-Bueno Isabella, pues como tu esposo es mi deber irte a dejar a tu casa. – dije en tono sarcástico.

-Yo no voy contigo ni a la esquina. – renegó.

La tome por el hombro y al sentir su piel toda la noche de ayer se me vino a la mente… Tragos, más tragos… Emmett diciendo que se sentía mal y se iba al hotel… Más tragos… una chica tirándose casi encima de mí… su amiga la tímida… más tragos… otra ronda más de tragos… una capilla… un discurso… un si acepto… ¡Perfecto! Estaba casado con la amiga tímida de aquella chica que casi me viola con la mirada.

-Bueno Bella… si te quieres quedar aquí tu sola. Este bien. – me acerque a la puerta y conté hasta tres.

1…

2…

3…

-¡Edward!- escuche su voz. Sabía que no me dejaría irme… Siempre pasa.

-¿Si? – me di la vuelta lentamente.

-Dudo que te dejen ir a alguna parte sin más ropa que eso. – señalo mis bóxers cuadriculados con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

-Ya lo sabía… Solo quería ver como estaba el clima. – entre a la habitación donde se encontraba la cama y empecé a buscar mi ropa.

Bella POV.

Definitivamente ese tal Edward Cullen era el típico hijo de papi y mami que no podían valerse por si solos y creían que todo el mundo giraba alrededor de ellos…Estúpido. Pero por ahorita el no me preocupaba me preocupaba la reacción de Charlie, aun recuerdo la vez que me hayo en mi cuarto besándome con Mike, casi le dispara si no es porque Jacob llego y lanzo a Mike por la ventana. Creo que mi padre y mi hermano celosos eran la mayor razón por la que no tenía novio. Pero prefería mil veces enfrentar a Charlie y que anularan toda estupidez a seguir con el Señor Me Creo El Centro Del Mundo un minuto mas.

Camine por toda la suite del hotel y me encontré con el vestido que usaba ayer, se lo debía devolver a Alice, este no era definitivamente mi estilo. Era un vestido microscópicamente pequeño color negro con los bordes negros.

-Bueno, al parecer ya estas lista. – dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

-No iré contigo a ninguna parte.

-¿Y donde vives? – siguió con el mismo tono indiferente.

-En Forks.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Yo también vivo allí. – eso si me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Qué hace un tipo así en un pueblo tan… Forks?

-Jamás te he visto…

-No estudio en ese colegio de allí… así que solo paso las vacaciones allí. Hubiera entrado a estudiar allí pero es muy pequeño además, no desperdiciaría mi potencial en un lugar así. – en ese momento tenia ganas de arrancarle la cabeza y tirársela por la ventana. Pero decidí vengarme de una forma menos sádica y más realista, ya que tenia menos fuerza que una niña de diez años.

-¡Já! Dudo que alguien como tu sepa hacer algo mas que irte a sentar a escuchar al maestro mientras piensas en alguna estupidez. – definitivamente se iba a quedar callado.

-Pues, realmente si. Soy el mejor alumno del colegio, por si no sabias niña tonta. Además soy uno de los mejores deportistas, toco el piano y se cinco idiomas. – Vaya… ahora era el Señor Don Perfecto, maldición ocupaba salir de allí ahorita mismo. –Bueno, Isabella como vivimos cerca nos iremos juntos de regreso a Forks y así le contamos esto a nuestros padres, no quiero estar casado es mucho compromiso y aleja a las chicas lindas. ¿Me sigues?

-¡Dime Bella! ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo repetir para que entienda tu estúpido cerebro?

-Yo te digo como se me antoje… Y ya vámonos… este será un largo viaje. – tomo las cosas que tenia sobre la mesa incluyendo el maldito papel del matrimonio y sostuvo la puerta abierta, vaya al menos el estupidito era algo caballero. Pero cuando ya iba a pasar el paso antes y casi cierra la puerta en mi cara.

-¡Tonto! – le grite cuando lo alcance en el ascensor.

-Bella, si sigues tan gritona me arruinaras los oídos. Ya, cállate. – me miro enojado.

Si, definitivamente si. Este iba a ser un largo viaje.

* * *

**_:o Pues si no es la tipica historia de: *Bella ve a Edward* *Edward ve a Bella* los dos dicen: OH TE AMO! XD_**

**_:o Como reaccionara Charlie ante tremenda sorpresa? Podran anular el matrimonio?_**

**_Que pasara? Tirara Jacob a Edward tambn por la ventana?_**

**_Seguira Conii subiendo cosas graciosas? :O DESCUBRALO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO _**

**_^^ DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :o O si no.... Stephenie Meyer JAMAS revelara donde tiene_**

**_escondidos a todos los mijitos ricos xD de Crepusculo ¬¬ io se ke existen, nadie tiene tan_**

**_buena imaginacion!_**

**_Gracias x leer :D _**

**_Dejen su review POR FAVOOOOOOR.!_**

**_Atte:_**

**_Su Loca Escritora Conii Cullen (Domadora de Perros y Murcielagos)_**


	2. De Regreso a Forkslandia

**_Viene el 2o capi :D_**

**_Buenooooo *---* espero ii les gusteeee_**

**_:$ Me da pena hablar muchas estupideces en este fic_**

**_jajaja ya que va adquiriendo nuevas fans xDD ii jajaja me da miedo_**

**_ke piensen que soy una loca maniatica psicopata e_e lo soiii pero... _**

**_no lo debo demostrar... tanto._**

**_xD bueno disfruten del capi *-----------------*_**

* * *

II

Edward POV.

Luego de una hora llena de las quejas de Isabella de lo 'locamente maniático' conduzco, llegamos al aeropuerto de Las Vegas, sin olvidar que casi me hizo chocar con un puesto donde vendían naranjas porque me dijo que había un perrito en la calle así que movió el timón e hizo que mi preciado Volvo casi fuera a dar contra el tonto puesto de la calle. ¿A quien le iba a importar un perro? Un perro más en la calle o uno menos no harían que todo el mundo muriera ni que llegara el apocalipsis.

Entramos al área de venta de boletos y llame a la que atendía con un tono sexy.

-Muy buenas tardes dulzura. ¿Podrías decirnos si tienen pasajes a Washington? – Isabella me dio un codazo en las costillas. ¿Vaya que se creía esa? – ¿No pudiste haberme golpeado mas suave? – le susurre sarcásticamente.

-Joven, el próximo vuelo sale dentro de cuatro horas. ¿Desea comprar boleto? – la mujer vio a Isabella de pies a cabeza. – Boletos, mejor dicho.

-Si, deme dos boletos para esa hora, en primera clase.

-¿Ida y regreso?

-No, solo ida. – fruncí el seño al decir eso. Todas mis vacaciones arruinadas por esta niña rara.

-¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

-Tarjeta. – saque de mi billetera la tarjeta que me había dado Carlisle de cumpleaños, era increíble. Limite, diez mil dólares y la podía usar en cualquier parte del mundo, me gustaba mucho ese regalo de cumpleaños pero había que aceptarlo: Me lo merecía.

La joven hizo todo el procedimiento con la tarjeta y luego me pidió que firmara el típico papelito, me pidió mi información y la de la niña rara y relleno los boletos con ella.

-Que tengan un feliz viaje. – sonrió y nos entrego el boleto a cada uno.

Nos dimos la vuelta fingiendo estar felices apenas estuvimos lejos de allí empezó la triste y cruel realidad.

-¿Con que eres un niño rico de esos que no debe hacer nada en su vida? –me pregunto Bella con un tono hostil.

-Si y a mucha honra. – me pase la mano por mi cabello despeinado, esta chica me estaba estresando. -¿Qué vamos a hacer en estas largas, terribles y amargas cuatro horas?

-Pues yo me iré a comer algo, si no como algo terminare desmayándome. – camino sin siquiera preguntarme si la acompañaría así que la seguí y saque mi celular de mi bolsillo. Debía por lo menos avisarle a Emmett las increíbles noticias, seguro y se reiría de mi como la vez que terminamos tan borrachos en una fiesta en mi casa que me cai en el arroyo que queda cerca y tuve que quedarme empapado toda la noche ya que Esme no admite a ebrios en su casa.

Antes de que pudiera marcarle el teléfono timbro.

-¿Edward? – pregunto la voz que tanto conocía al otro lado de la línea.

-Si imbécil, si soy yo.

-¡Edward! Pensé que estabas muerto, no sabes en todos los lugares que te he buscado.

-Si claro… Emmett no me creerás…

-¿Qué? ¿Por fin decidiste hacer algo con tu vida?

-No… es algo pésimo… peor que perderse una fiesta un sábado por la noche.

-¿Tienes cáncer?

-No. Estoy casado con una desconocida y también vive en Forks… ahorita voy hacia allá para decirle a Esme y Carlisle y así todo se anula.

-¿Tu casado? Jajajaja… Ahora si dime lo que te pasa.

-Emmett… hablo en serio.

-¿Qué? – Emmett hizo una larga pausa esperando a que contestara algo pero al ver que no contestaba decidió hablar. - ¿Al menos esta bonita la chica?

-No lo niego es linda, pero su carácter es pésimo. Me tiene arto… ¿Emmett te regresaras a Forks?

-Emmm… No, ni loco. Tengo toda una semana mas para quedarme aquí no me voy ni aunque me pongan una bomba en mi habitación.

-Mal amigo.

-No te olvides que fui yo el que te saque del baño aquella vez que tu…

No lo deje terminar esa historia me la sabia de memoria, la repetía cada vez que le reclamaba algo, le colgué el teléfono y me fui donde Doña Gruñona.

-¿Qué comes? – le pregunte al verla devorando un gran plato.

-Ensalada de frutas con leche condensada. – me quedo viendo y no pude evitar reírme al ver que tenia toda su boca llena de leche condensada. -¿De que te ríes?

-De nada… Simplemente límpiate la boca. – le pase una servilleta del centro de la mesa.

-Gracias. – se limpio con nada de gracia, parecía una niña de cinco años.

-De nada. – tome dos fresas de su ensalada de frutas y las comí de un solo bocado… Leche condensada mas fresas igual a manjar de dioses.

-¡Hey! Esas eran las dos últimas fresas, eran mías.

-No tenían tu nombre escrito… - le respondí indiferente a su enojo.

-Estúpido.

-Tonta.

-Bueno para nada.

-Horrorosa.

-Burro.

-Piojosa.

-Hey no tengo piojos. – se cruzo de brazos y me dio la espalda.

-Claro que si, mira. – me acerque y le despeine todo su pelo.

-Disculpen si interrumpo su pelea tortolitos recién casados, pero el lindo de mi ya llego. – escuchamos a alguien atrás nuestro.

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué haces acá estúpido? – le di un golpe en el hombro.

-Bueno, decidí regresar a Forks. Descubrí que una semana en Las Vegas era nada comparado a la cara que pondrá Carlisle y Esme cuando se enteren que su angelito Edward se caso en Las Vegas en una noche de tragos.

-¿Quién es este? – me pregunto Bella con una mirada curiosa.

Bella POV.

Llego un chico increíblemente apuesto cuando discutía con el estupidito retrasado de Edward. Tan solo al verlo casi me desmayo tenía mas músculos que cualquier chico 'normal' que había visto en mi vida. Creo que era la única cosa buena que me había pasado en todo el día…

-¿Quién es este? – pregunte extasiada a la vez que tenia mi boca abierta como tonta.

-Emmett El Guapo. – me levanto de la silla y me enrollo en sus brazos. - ¿Cómo se ha portado el imbécil contigo cuñada?

-¿Son hermanos?

-No, pero casi. – me respondió el con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

-Oh entiendo, con razón. Dudaba que alguien como ese, – apunte a Edward con una mirada llena de odio. – tenga un hermano así.

Los dos explotamos a carcajadas a la vez que Edwardo se quedaba sentado con el seño fruncido.

-Pasajeros hacia el vuelo de Washington, por favor ir al área cinco. Su vuelo saldrá en quince minutos.

Luego de pasar por un millón de tramites llegamos al avión, con Emmett cambiamos puestos así el se iba con Edward y yo me iba sola. Saque de mi bolsón una copia de Cumbres Borrascosas creo que era la novena vez que lo leía, pero jamás me aburría.

-Hey Bella. ¿Qué lees? – me pregunto Emmett desde el asiento de atrás.

Le mostré la portada del libro mostrándole el titulo.

-Hey pendejito, - llamo Emmett a Edward que intentaba conciliar el sueño. –mira, ese es tu libro preferido.

-¡¿En serio?! – Edward era la persona más sarcástica del mundo. – Pues adivina que… No me importa.

Emmett le dio un golpe en la cabeza lo que me causo mucha gracia, pero preferí darme la vuelta y disfrutar de la lectura…

El vuelo se me paso increíblemente rápido cuando menos lo pensé ya estaban anunciando que habíamos llegado a Washington.

Cuando llegamos a la salida del aeropuerto, Edward saco su celular, un iPhone… e hizo una llamada breve.

-Esme… si… si… Por favor manda a James que nos traiga… Si, se debe a una gran sorpresa que les traigo… Yo también te quiero mamá. – guardo su celular y nos hizo la señal de que nos sentáramos en una banca.

-Awwww… Quieres a tu mamá. – empecé a molestar a Edward. - ¿Quién quiere a su mami? ¡Edwardito quiere a su mami! ¿No me digas que para dormirte te deben dar leche tibia y contarte un cuento?

Cuando ya me iba a responder mi celular vibro, lo saque con precaución tenia miedo de ver de quien era la llamada. Oh maldita sea…

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estas? Llamamos a tu amiga pero andaba más ebria que loca. – Jacob sonaba enojado al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy de regreso en Washington… En una hora estaré en Forks. – respire hondo para tranquilizarme.

-¿Y eso? ¿Algo malo te paso? – Jacob era el hermano mas celoso y sobre protector en la faz de la tierra. –Hey Charlie, Bella esta de regreso en Washington. –sentí como le contaba a Charlie la increíble noticia… Si supieran por que dudo que estuvieran tan felices.

-Llegare en una hora… les tengo una noticia. Adiós. – cerré el teléfono y me quede callada abrazándome a mi misma, no andaba nada de abrigo excepto el vestido de Alice, me iba a congelas seguramente.

-¿Tienes frio? – me pregunto Edward que tenia un abrigo de cuero y una bufanda enrollada en su cuello.

-No fíjate, estoy deleitándome con este calor tropical. - ¿Podía alguien ser tan estúpido?

-Mmm… si tienes frio… Que mal por ti, eres demasiado fea como para parecer un pingüino.

Emmett lo miro reprochándolo pero el hizo caso omiso y siguió tarareando una canción que no lograba entender por lo bajo que la cantaba.

-Bella ten. – Emmett me dio una sudadera, me la puse rápidamente… ¡Que diferencia!

-Gracias Emmett…

Un auto negro se estaciono frente a nosotros y de el bajo un hombre vestido elegantemente y abrió las puertas.

-¿Joven que ha pasado con su Volvo? – le pregunto educadamente el chofer.

-Me regrese en avión a Washington entonces lo deje allá, luego lo mandare a buscar. No te preocupes James…- Edward parecía mas gente cuando trataba con sus empleados.

-¡¿James que ondas!? – lo saludo Emmett chocando los puños.

-Nada joven Emmett… trabajando.

-No me trates de joven, dime Emmett El Guapo.

Los cuatro nos reímos y entramos al auto.

-¿Y esta hermosa joven? – James acomodo el retrovisor del auto para enfocarme.

-Ah, esa ogra es…

-La esposa de Edward. – Emmett presiono sus dos manos y dijo rápidamente. – Se casaron en Las Vegas y ni se conocían ahora tiene que hablar con Carlisle y Esme para que anulen el matrimonio. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-De Edward Cullen… últimamente me espero todo. – susurro levemente el chofer.

Transcurrimos todo el viaje callados hasta llegar en un punto en la carretera de Forks en la que James doblo y nos metimos en un camino que jamás me había percatado de el, al final de cinco minutos lleno de arboles y arbustos alcance a ver una increíble mansión de tres pisos… Oh Dios… Ahora si, venia lo lindo, enfrentarnos con los padres de Edward, Charlie y Jacob.

* * *

**_:o Viene el enfrentamiento! terminara edward muerto en los puños de jacob?_**

**_Terminara Bella con la herencia de Los Cullen cuando maten a Edward por ser_**

**_la viuda? xDDD jajajaja ... pues no. _**

**_El proximo capi esta lleno de sorpresas espero actualizarlo pronto si _**

**_me es posible ^^ acuerdense de pasar por mis otras historias *-* _**

**_PORFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

**_:D _**

**_Dejen sus reviews si aman a Edward o algun chico de la saga.... o si no_**

**_tomare medidas drasticas ¬¬ (no se cuales)_**

**_Gracias x leer_**

**_ATTE:_**


	3. La Condena

_**Chicas aki les traigo el capi numero 3 de este fic u.u**_

_**no esta muy bueno PERO ESKE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO**_

_**aiier fue la gradu de mi hermano e.e me aliste ii comi **_

_**EN UNA SOLA HORA XD bueno bueno... pero aki esta**_

_**espero ii lo disfruten ii recuerden chicas**_

_**Esta vida es unica, solo nos llevamos al cielo lo vivido, lo comido**_

_**ii lo disfrutado! asi ke ^^ no se pongan a pensar en las pertenencias**_

_**si no en estas 3 cosas :D (L) Espero ii les guste**_

* * *

III

Bella POV

Habíamos llegado a la mansión Cullen… antes de entrar llame a Jacob diciéndole que llevara a Charlie, Edward les dio la dirección… bueno yo se las di, ya que dudo que les agradara que un tipo usara mi celular. Entramos a la mansión en la cual nos recibió una joven…

-Edward ¡Mi bebé! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Por qué regresaste antes? ¿Las Vegas estaban aburridas? A la próxima te mandaremos a Londres. ¿Te parece? – No podía creer que ella fuera la mama de Edward, le calculaba máximo treinta años. Lo que el dinero hace…

-Mamá… -Edward al parecer estaba incomodo de que su mamita lo acariciara enfrente de Emmett y mío.

-¡Esme! – Emmett aparto de un pequeño empujón a Edward y tomo a la señora que se veía diminuta a su lado. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien. ¿y tu Emmett?

-Extrañando tus muffins…

-En un momento iré a hacer unos… - dudo que Esme quisiera hacer brownies luego de que se enterara de que su 'bebé' estaba casado. Esme me miro de reojo y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en mí. -¡¿Edward quien es ella?!

Edward POV

-¡¿Edward quien es ella?! – Esme parecía… ¿Contenta?

-Eh... ella es…

-Esme ella es la es… - calle a Emmett con una patada. ¡¿Por qué mis amigos eran todos unos imbéciles?!

-Yo soy… una amiga de Edward. – Bella pareció incomoda ante toda la situación. De seguro mi super mansión la intimidaba, de seguro ella vivía bajo un puente… dentro de una caja… ¡Ding, dong!

El timbre… Con lo poco y nada que había platicado con Bella solo sabia dos cosas importantes de su familia: Tenía un hermano gigante y su papá era policía…

-Señora Cullen tenemos visitas. – Maximilian… bueno Maxi, anuncio a la vez que veía a dos sombras enormes detrás de él.

-Buenas tardes. – dijo un hombre con traje de policía… ¡Jefe Swan! Oh no… como no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes Isabella Swan… Charlie Swan. El ya llegaba a saber todo de mi, había estado mínimo cinco veces en la comisaría por ser detenido por embriagarme y conducir… Creo que llegábamos a ser amigos, ya que a la cuarta vez que fui en vez de darme la horrenda comida de la comisaría me dio donas… Bueno, toda la amistad que había sentido por mí seguramente se esfumaba en este momento.

-¡Hermanita! – un monstruoso chico salió detrás de Charlie y abrazo a Bella como si no se hubiesen visto en años. – Ahora dime… ¿Te hizo algo este? – Apunto a Emmett con una mirada asesina que daba ganas de correr y gritar como niña… - ¿O fue este? – esta vez me apunto a mí y al parecer me veía con mayor culpabilidad en la cara que Emmett que estaba relajado bebiendo una limonada.

-No, déjame decirte gigantón que yo no pinto ni por cerca en este cuento. – Emmett se sentó relajado en el sofá de cuero y jugó con el jarrón de porcelana china favorito de Esme.

-¡Buenas tardes familia! – Carlisle entro en la casa colgando las llaves de su auto detrás de la puerta y con una sonrisa relajada. – Hoy no he hecho casi nada en el hospital, solo dos hemorragias, una pequeña abertura de cráneo y un esguince.

Vaya lo que me hacía falta… todos reunidos para la noticia.

Bella POV

¡Dios a caso Edward solo tenía parientes y amigos increíblemente… WOW! Supe que el que había entrado en la habitación era su papa cuando tomo cariñosamente a su madre por la cintura y le dio un corto beso en la boca. ¿Cómo tal engendro pudo haber salido de tanto amor? Misterios sin resolver…

-¿A qué se debe esta pequeña reunión? – Carlisle volteo a ver a todos los que estábamos en la sala. -¡Charlie! ¡Jacob! ¿Cómo sigue esa rodilla Jacob?

-Ya está completamente curada doctor… Lista para patear a cualquiera. – Jacob volvió a ver a Edward y a Emmett… ¡Esto iba a estar de película! Excepto que yo también me iba a llevar una buena parte de los discursos y los sermones.

-¡Dios que mala anfitriona he sido! – la mamá de Edward nos dirigió una mirada llena de vergüenza a mí, a mi hermano y a Charlie. – Pueden tomar asiento, en un momento les traeré algo de beber.

Luego de quince minutos lleno de risas por la parte de todos menos de Edward y mía… llego el momento de la condena.

-Bueno. ¿Y para que esta reunión? – pregunto mi padre con un delicioso muffin en su mano. ¡Vaya que mi 'suegra' cocinaba bien!

-Nosotros… - dijimos el inútil y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sus hijos se han casado en Las Vegas! – Emmett nos abrazo a los dos juntando nuestras cabezas. -¿A caso no hacen linda pareja los cuchurrumines?

-¡¿Qué ustedes que!? – gritaron todos en la sala, hasta la joven que nos estaba sirviendo las bebidas.

-Sorpresa… - dijo Edward mejor dicho, murmuro. – Vamos acaso… ¿no les alegra que haya sentado cabeza?

-Edward Cullen, explícate ahorita mismo. – todo el tono amistoso del doctor había desaparecido estaba con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos… Dios que hermosos ojos…

En ese momento me percate que Charlie ni Jacob habían dicho ni una tan sola palabra, voltee a verlos cuando me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

-¡Dios se han desmayado! – grite al ver a mi padre y Jacob tirados en el suelo.

Edward POV

Cuando lograron levantar a los dos y colocarlos en los sillones de la sala me percate de un dato curioso. ¡Oh si! Mi suegro tenía la mano sobre su arma… Gracias a Dios se había desmayado, eso me daba más tiempo de planear algo para poder liberarme de esto.

Emmett y yo nos acercamos al hermano de Isabella, si que era grande. Tenia cara de esos chicos que si lastimas a su hermanita no amaneces vivo al día siguiente… o lo peor, amanecías vivo con tu cara deformada, tus piernas rotas y castrado.

-Edward… Cullen… te … mmm.. Matare. – escuchamos al gigantón diciendo, al parecer aun seguía desmayado, aun así daba miedo.

-Tan grandulón y se desmayo como niña. – se carcajeo Emmett.

-Cállate… nos podría escuchar.

-Chicos, sálganse de la sala. Ocupamos hablar con Charlie. – nos dijo Esme sin verme a la cara. ¡Vamos! Mi mami no podía estar así de enojada… ¿o si?

Carlisle ya había logrado hacer que Charlie, el jefe matador Swan, despertara, así que se dirigió hacia el árbol que decía ser el hermano de la niña rara. ¿Tantos tragos habré tomado para haberme casado con ella?

Nos salimos de la sala y escuchamos como al otro lado de la sala se escuchaba una discusión…

-Jacob, ve a acompañar a tu hermana. – escuche la grave voz de mi suegrito.

-No, yo también soy familia de Bella, soy su hermano mayor asi que me quedo.

-Te largas, o te saco del equipo de futbol americano.

-Maldición… - escuchamos pasos hacia la puerta y nos lanzamos hacia donde estaba Bella para fingir una plática medio normal.

Jacob se acerco hacia nosotros y nos tomo del cuello a Emmett y a mí.

-¿Quién me dijo niñita? – gruño entre dientes.

-¡Jacob suéltalo! – escuche a Isabella gritar. ¡¿Me estaba defendiendo?!

-¿Qué? – gruño mi cuñado gigantón, pelo negro, ojos de indio.

-No ves que el pobre Emmett no ha hecho nada malo… Con el otro haz lo que quieras no es mi problema.

-Pero… - vamos Edward piensa en algo. – ¡Soy tu esposo!

-Si… por lo mismo. Haz lo que quieras con el Jacob. – Isabella tomo a Emmett de la mano y el indio lo soltó, ahora solo quedaba yo.

La puerta se abrió… ¡Sobreviví!

Bella POV

Jacob soltó a Edward apenas escucho el perfecto sonido de la perfecta casa de los perfectos Cullen abrirse. Bueno, al menos no me quedaría viuda, la idea me parecía atractiva pero no quería que Charlie tuviera que arrestar a su propio hijo.

-Ya tomamos una decisión. – Esme se sentó en un sofá junto a su marido y Charlie, a nosotros dos nos toco en otro y Emmett y Jacob en otro. Al parecer se estaban haciendo amigos solo veía que quedaban hablando y que Emmett apuntaba a Edward muchas veces… dudo que sean cosas buenas las que estuviera diciendo.

-¿Qué decidieron? – Edward no paraba de golpear su pierna derecha una y otra vez contra el suelo, creo que nervioso era poco adjetivo para él.

-Bueno… Se casaron ¿no? – Charlie parecía sonreír maquiavélicamente, eso me daba más miedo a que tuviera su arma en la mano.

-Lamentablemente. – les conteste.

-Se irán a vivir juntos, están casados, así que deben enfrentar la vida de casados. Mínimo dos meses… - Carlisle también parecía tener esa sonrisa maquiavélica de Charlie solo que a él se le veía tan… tan… Carlisle.

-¡Esa no te la esperabas verdad pendejito! ¡Dos meses con Bella! ¡Dos largos meses! ¡Yo que ustedes ya deberían planear como se llamaran los nietos! – Emmett se levanto desde donde estaba y le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el hombro a Edward, el simplemente no reacciono solo vio al vacío…

Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿Dos meses con ese engendro del demonio traído a la tierra por trolls gigantes?

-Sí. – Carlisle parecía como si todo le pareciera una serie de caricaturas.

-¿Papa pero y la comida, quien planchara mi ropa para la universidad, además para ir a la universidad como le hare?

-Haber… comida tendrán. ¿Quién te planchara? Tú o tu esposa. No ocuparas tu auto… iras en el auto de Bella a la universidad, desde el día que terminen las vacaciones iras a la universidad de Forks.

-¡Vamos no puedes ser así!

- Hey, hey. Discúlpenme pero perdónenme… Yo no le planchare a él… ¡No es mi culpa que no sepa ni como calentar comida en un microondas! – Bella Swan no le plancharía a ningún hijo de papi y mami. Punto final.

-Yo que tu yernito ya estaría alistando maletas. – Charlie se carcajeo… Traidor.

- ¡¿Cómo que dejaras que este hijo de… bueno no, tu mamá me cae bien… este estúpido se vaya a vivir solo con mi hermana?! – Jacob estaba enfurecido.

-Vamos Jake… ya es mucho castigo tener que aguantar a Bella no crees… - Vaya, ahora todos contra Bella.

-¿Bueno, es esta una discusión sobre mi o qué?

-Amargada. – escuche a Edward susurrar entre dientes.

-Cállate inútil.

-Si claro señora mandona, te arrugaras a los veinte. - ¿Yo arrugada?

-Al menos no seré un eterno niño de papi y mami. – es obvio que no me podía responder ante eso.

-Ver a estos dos será como de película…

* * *

_**Aclaracion el ke dijo esto al final fue emmett xd **_

_**Bueno :D dejen sus reviews... si lo dejan encontraran**_

_**a alguien en su ducha... no no es un duende feo... **_

_**haber les doii una pista empieza con v ii termina con ampiro...**_

_**mmmm tal vez lo adivinan :D**_

_**buena suerte **_

_**GRACIAS X LEER EN SERIO (l)**_

_**ATTE:**_


	4. La Duende

**_Chicaas Sorry por no actualizar tan segido pero adivinen!_**

**_Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones... eso es igual a que escribire mas :o_**

**_Bueno, no quiero que piensen que esta trama esta muy usada porke _**

**_he visto que hay varios con tramas parecidas ^^ pero os prometo :o_**

**_que esta sera diferente a lo que esperan :o El prox capi trae mucho humor_**

**_ii drama jajjaja ii habran unas cuantas cosas que pasaran super importantes._**

**_Espero ii les guste...._**

* * *

IV

Edward POV

-Listo ya esta todo ordenado. – me lance sobre el sillón de nuestro… mi hogar, ya que era el apartamento que mi papa tenia aparte de la mansión en el bosque.

-No me gusto como queda ese mueble allí. – Bella apunto hacia mi silla de cuero negra.

-¡Esa la dejamos allí! – era mi mueble favorito y ella lo quería mover. No podía ser. – Además yo acepte poner muchas de tus cosas de abuela como esta basura. – patee la mesa de centro que era mas fea que su abuela además de podrida.

-Era la mesa de mi mama, así que te callas.

Mi teléfono sonó y corrí hacia el tal vez era Rosalie, tenia tiempo sin hablar con ella, era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria. Tenía un hermano gemelo, Jasper el cual jamás me había agradado era tan… opaco, daba miedo.

-¡Edward! ¡Emmett me lo conto todo! – Rose casi me revienta el tímpano ante semejante grito. - ¿Te casaste con Bella Swan?

-¿La conoces? – dudaba que alguien como Rosalie conociera a esa bruja nerd que estaba sentada al lado mío.

-¡Obvio! Mi amigo Mike esta loco por ella creo que te podría hacer una biografía de ella de tanto de lo que me habla de ella.

-¿Quién es ese Mike? ¡Dile que se la vendo! – Bella escucho eso y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Es un chico del colegio de Forks lo conocí en una fiesta de mi osito. ¡Nos vemos en media hora en tu nueva casa ocupamos hacer fiesta para que esa casa en serio sea un hogar! – escuche al fondo como Emmett gritaba algo así como: '¡Si fiesta!'

-Dudo que… - Rosalie ya había cortado la llamada. –Bella…

-¿Qué paso engendro? – Bella levanto la vista de algo que estaba escribiendo parecía como si fuese un diario o alguna estupidez de esas que las chicas hacen.

-Tenemos fiesta para hoy… - sonreí lo mejor que pude, pero ella solo me quedo mirando sin decirme nada. -¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Quiénes vienen? – su voz no parecía muy segura de querer preguntar eso.

Bella POV

No me podía imaginar toda la casa llena de niños plásticos de papi y mami, no me podía imaginar todos riéndose ante la anécdota de que Edward se haya casado con alguien como yo por estar borracho, el no me importaba pero si me importaban las burlas de la gente.

-¿Quiénes vienen? – mi voz era un leve susurro cuando pregunte eso aunque intente parecer segura de mi misma.

-Emmett, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale… - Emmett esta bien, Rosalie Hale esa chica se me hacia conocida creí haberla vista una o dos veces en revistas de eventos importantes era una barbie viviente… ¿Jasper Hale? No sabía que Rosalie tuviera un hermano…

-Esta bien, yo llamare a unas amigas y amigos también, no quiero ser el bicho raro de la fiesta. – corrí hacia mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Sonreí frustrada al recordar que no era MI cuarto si no NUESTRO cuarto, no sabia como iba a dormir en el mismo cuarto que esa rata, el sofá de la sala se veía cómodo tal vez podría dormir allí.

Tome mi celular y busque rápidamente el número de Alice…

-Alice necesito tu ayuda…

-Vaya por fin apareciste, claro me has dejado en el olvido y ahora ni saludas. Solo me hablas para pedirme un favor cuando ni siquiera me contaste que estas casada con el estúpido de Edward Cullen.

-Alice lo siento, además no te he podido llamar hasta ayer llegué de Las Vegas y hasta ahorita termino de arreglar el departamento con el que estaré enjaulada con esa bestia.

-Merecido te lo tienes. Aunque ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía vivir con ese estúpido. –Alice iba al mismo colegio que Edward yo la conocía por algún milagro del destino ya que no teníamos nada en común pero aun así era mi mejor amiga.

-Alice amiga de mi alma, la chica con más estilo de este planeta y la próxima diseñadora más famosa y reconocida del universo en serio necesito tu ayuda.

-Te odio por convencerme. Dime Bells que necesitas.

- Ocupo que vengas en media hora y traigas a dos amigos o amigas mas, que me conozcan por lo menos. Ya que el tonto de Edward planeo una fiesta con sus amigos plásticos.

-Bella. ¿Estará allí Rosalie Hale? – Alice pronuncio ese nombre con odio, escupiendo las palabras.

-Si…

-Voy saliendo de mi casa en quince minutos estaré afuera de tu casa, te llevo un vestido te veras preciosa y mejor que cualquier barbie plastificada. Cuando este allá decidiremos a quien invitar.

Salí de la habitación y encontré a Edward alistando unas botellas y buscando entre sus CDs de música.

-¿Invitaste a alguien? – no levanto la mirada y siguió buscando.

-Si, vendrá antes que tus amigos porque viene de paso a mostrarme un vestido que me compro, adicta a las compras.

-Vaya otra Rosalie Hale… - Edward se veía lindo tirado en el suelo buscando entre sus CDs como un niño de cinco años busca entre su caja de juguetes.

-Creo que si le dices eso a mi amiga te devora la cabeza. – seria bueno ver eso.

-Si claro, ninguna chica me haría eso. – me quedo viendo de pies a cabeza. – Bueno solo una.

El timbre sonó y corrí hacia la puerta.

-¡Alice! – grite eufóricamente a la vez que abrazaba a mi amiga.

-¡Bells!

-¿Alice? – Edward levanto la cabeza y su mirada era de horror y odio.

-Edward…

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Edward se levanto y se cruzo de brazos parecía un niño de tres años enfadado porque su mama no le dio un dulce.

-No es tu asunto. Vamos Bells te debo mostrar el atuendo que te traje te veras como una princesa. – Alice me tomo del brazo y me jalo por el apartamento como si ya hubiese estado allí antes.

-Como si pudieras hacer que una bruja se viera como una princesa. – Edward se sentó de nuevo y siguió buscando entre sus CDs.

-Que no hayan podido contigo, no significa que con ella no pueda. Además ella ya es linda y no es ninguna chica echa de plástico como cierta amiga que tu tienes.

Edward iba a contestar pero Alice entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta de un golpe.

-Ves es un estúpido. – refunfuñó Alice a la vez que sacaba el vestido de la bolsa en el cual lo traía. –Te lo compre como regalo de bienvenida pero no te lo había podido dar y no hay mejor ocasión para usarlo que ahorita. ¿No crees?

-Alice. No puedo aceptar esto, se ve que te costo demasiado.

-Hay por Dios Bella, cuando entenderás que eso no importa. Lo que importa es que es tu talla y te lo estoy regalando.

Volví a darle un pequeño vistazo al vestido era hermoso, azul marino, strapless, sencillo pero elegante y no era tan microscópico como el que me había dado para usar en el viaje a Las Vegas en el cual no me había podido acompañar. Era simplemente perfecto, tan perfecto que yo lo opacaría usándolo, las lágrimas subieron a mis ojos y sentí como mi cara se humedecía.

-¿Bella que te pasa?

-Ese vestido es demasiado para mi.

-Por Dios Bella, te quedara bien es tu talla. – voltee a ver a Alice a la cara para que entendiera lo que le quería dar a entender. - ¡Por los diseñadores de Dolce&Gabanna Bella! ¿Cuándo entenderás que eres bella, literalmente? Ahorita mismo entras al baño y te metes en este vestido, solo nos quedan diez minutos para maquillarte y peinarte así que ya estuvieras adentro. –Alice me dio un pequeño empujón y entre al baño.

Me quite los shorts viejos y el top que estaba usando y me di una ducha para refrescarme sentí como afuera estaban discutiendo dos personas… Alice y Edward. Me reí ante la enemistad de ellos dos, daba demasiada risa.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí, no me mire al espejo por miedo de desilusionarme y volver a romper en llanto. Vaya autoestima el mío… pero era la verdad.

Edward POV

Alice era la chica más odiosa que podía existir en este planeta, no sabia como alguien tan pequeño podía ser tan fastidiosa. Empezamos a discutir cuando entre en MI cuarto y me echo de este y el combate continuo hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y Bel…

-Que bien te queda ese v…vestido. – trague saliva al notar lo que había dicho.

-Cállate que tu opinión no importa. – la duende me empujo y se puso delante de Bella. – Sabía que te quedaría bien, los diseños de Chanel jamás fallan, mañana iremos de compras pude revisar que no tienes de la colección invierno y estamos a un mes de invierno. Solo hace falta maquillarte y quedas lista.

-Alice pero solo nos quedan diez minutos. – dijo Bella preocupada apuntando hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama… matrimonial. Hasta ahorita me había fijado… solo había un cuarto y ese cuarto tenia solo UNA cama. Oh no…

-Diez minutos bastan. – saco de su gigante barney bolsa, juraba que allí podía caber un cadáver entero, millones de cosas empezó por sus ojos color chocolate… -Hey tu mono con pelo pintado, yo que tu me debería estar arreglando dudo que quieras recibir a tus amigos de plástico vestido así, pareces un mendigo.

-Maldita duende… - susurre entre dientes a la vez que sacaba ropa de mi armario y entraba al baño.

Me duche lo más rápido que pude y tuve que retener el instinto de cantar en la ducha no quería que luego me molestaran por eso… extrañaba tanto mi baño. Vi la ropa que había sacado y note que el color de mi camisa era del mismo color que el vestido de Bella, iba a salir para cambiarla por otra pero dudo que alguien lo notase. Me vestí rápidamente y me vi en el espejo.

-¡Que belleza Edward! Tom Cruise te envidia… oh si. – me dije esto a mi mismo y salí del baño justamente cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡Yo abro! – grite mientras pasaba al lado de Bella y Alice que estaban preparando no se que cosa.

-Nadie planeaba hacerlo. – Bella sonrió arrogantemente. – Vamos Edward aquí no tienes a ningún mayordomo así que ve abriendo la puerta.

¡Que hice Dios para que me pusieras a semejante bruja de esposa! Yo mismo sabia la respuesta, ser tan sexy que nadie se me resistiera y beber… pero la segunda razón no tenia tanto poder como la primera.

Abrí la puerta y Rose se me lanzo encima dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Edward! ¡Que emoción verte! Sigues igual de flacucho pero bueno… ¿Y donde esta Bella? – Rosalie me aparto del camino pero se quedo estática al ver a la enana que estaba en el living. - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Lo mismo me pregunte yo… - susurre en voz baja.

* * *

**_Review *-* POR FAVOOR vamos :$ es lo que me da animos a escribir_**

**_*-* amo leer sus reviews xD unos son tan comicos _**

**_Bueno cmo veran ya entro alice a la historia ii en el prox capi entran_**

**_jasper ii rosalie ^-^ :O EN EL PROXIMO CAPI HABRA FIESTA OH YEAH! _**

**_jajajaja ii pues el alcohol hace ke la gente diga lo que no quieren revelar_**

**_asi que habran unas cauntas REVELACIONES *-*_**

**_Bueno chicaaas Gracias x Leer en serio *-*_**

**_las qiero mucho ;) nos leemos..._**

**_atte: Conii Cullen_**

**_Posdata: Si dejan su review recibiran a un chico de la saga de regalo_**

**_(Santa prometio no enviar ningun mike ni ben ni tyler asi que no se preocupen)_**


	5. ¿Verdad o Desafío?

**_Chan Chan Chaan! :D actualize rapido *-*_**

**_xD bueno me dio un pekeño ataqe de inspiracion_**

**_asi que decidi plasmarlo y como en este fic llevo apenas_**

**_poqitos capis decidi adelantarme un poco ¿Actualizacion del de emmett?_**

**_El lunes o el martes!_**

**_*-* Bueno chicas espero y lo disfruten POR CIERTO!!!!_**

**_Bueno... es que les dire :o lei un review que me decia que edward iba muy lento_**

**_con Bella y pues quiero decirles que este no es el fic de *Edward ve a Bella* *Bella ve a Edward*_**

**_'' OH TE AMO '' exclaman los dos jajaja *-* PERO OS PROMETO QE SE AMARAN JAJAJA_**

**_bueno :D las dejo leer..._**

* * *

V

Edward POV

-¡Edward! ¡Que emoción verte! Sigues igual de flacucho pero bueno… ¿Y donde esta Bella? – Rosalie me aparto del camino pero se quedo estática al ver a la enana que estaba en el living. - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Lo mismo me pregunte yo… - susurre en voz baja.

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, a Alice Brandon. – Rosalie se fue directamente al living y se paro frente a ella.

-Cállate rubia oxigenada, no tengo tiempo para pelear con un avestruz con tacones. – me controle para no empezar a reírme ya que jamás había pensado en Rose de esa forma.

-Al menos soy más alta que un gnomo decorativo de jardín. – Alice se levanto y el contraste que hacia con Rosalie daba risa, aunque no podía negar que Alice no era fea.

-Chicas… paren. – Bella intento hacerse oír, aunque esto fue nulo ya que Rosalie y Alice no se paraban de ver, parecía que iban a saltar chispas.

-Hermana ya traje… los refrescos. – el hermano de Rosalie, si el raro, entro en el departamento cargando unos refrescos pero quedo embobado viendo… ¿Qué miraba?

-Tierra llamando a Jasper… - Emmett le toco la cabeza como si fuera una puerta, un poco más fuerte y se la quiebra.

-Oh… si. ¿Edward donde los dejo? – le señale la mesa y volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia la pelea que había en el living.

-Edward, te apuesto a que gana la enana. – Emmett apunto a Alice. – Cinco billetes grandes.

-Echo…

-Oh si Rosalie Hale, tu eres una copia barata. ¿O debo recordarte que no te aceptaron como modelo para Gucci? – Rosalie cero… Alice uno.

-Al menos tengo novio y no soy una solterona. – golpe bajo… Rosalie uno, Alice uno.

-Edward… ¿Ella esta soltera? – Jasper me toco el hombro.

-Supongo… ¿Por qué?

-No por nada.

-Edward Estúpido Cullen. Estas chicas están apunto de abalanzarse la una sobre la otra y tu no haces nada. ¡Ven aquí a hacer algo! – escuché la voz de Bella llamarme.

-¡Vaya! Ya se sabe quien lleva los pantalones en esta relación. – grito Emmett a la vez que Jasper se reía.

-Deja Bells, no ocupo que tu marido venga a hacer nada. No gastare mi saliva en alguien como ella. – Alice se sentó con un movimiento grácil sobre el sillón y se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo tampoco planeaba seguir discutiendo contigo. – Rosalie se sentó al lado de ella pero no estaban nada cerca de una reconciliación eso estaba por seguro.

-Bueno… ¿y la fiesta? – Emmett parecía aburrido ya que la pelea había terminado.

Bella POV

Edward puso música a todo volumen parecía que todo el departamento se caería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apago las luces solo dejando las lámparas alumbrando y tiro los adornos de la mesa central al suelo colocando botellas y mas botellas… y pizza.

-Bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto… - me levante y decidí que ese no era mi ambiente, mi mejor amiga me había dejado plantada hablando con el hermano de Rosalie, al parecer se llevaban bien, intente unirme a la platica una o dos veces pero parecía no quedar bien allí.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban manoseándose… quiero decir bailando y Edward bebiendo en la silla de cuero que arruinaba toda la armonía de la sala.

-¿¡Cuñadita como que te vas!? – Emmett se abalanzó sobre mí dejándome caer en el sillón…

-Es que… es que… tengo sueño.

-¡Bella esta aburrida! ¡Gente debemos hacer algo… más emocionante! – Emmett uso sus manos como megáfono y empezó a repetir eso una y otra vez.

-Bella… que te parece si llamo a Mike. – Rosalie levanto una ceja y saco su celular de su bolso.

-No, no… no es necesario, Mike ya ha de estar dormidito. – esa era la mentira mas grande del mundo ya que Mike solo vivía en lugares de mala muerte.

-Oh entiendo…

Jasper se levanto de donde estaba conversando con mi amiga y pidió la palabra con un gesto.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un pequeño juego?

Edward POV

-Vamos Jasper. ¿Un juego? ¿Qué crees que estamos en una fiesta de niños de primer grado? – Rosalie parecía muy enojada.

-Estupidita antes de interrumpir a tu hermano deja que termine de hablar, no eres el centro del planeta. – esperaba que no volvieran a empezar con la pelea tantas personas hablando me mareaban y haber bebido no ayudaba mucho.

-Call…

-¡Juguemos twister! – Emmett corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Emmett andas un twister en tu auto?

-Si, es algo necesario e indispensable.

-Porque no jugamos a verdad o desafío. – jamás había visto que el emo hablara tanto, al parecer la duenda lo estaba afectando y mucho.

-Bueno… - Bella no parecía convencida pero creo que cualquiera prefería eso a irse a dormir.

Todos terminamos aceptando la tonta idea del emo de jugar eso, movimos los muebles que tanto me habían costado colocar y nos sentamos en un círculo. Decidimos jugar con una botella y ya había una vacía, que yo solito me había tomado ya que Bella al parecer no probaba ni un sorbo y los demás parecían muy ocupados con sus 'parejas'.

-¿Giro la botella? – Bella aun no parecía a gusto con el ambiente, jamás lo estaría. Solo pedía que estos dos meses se terminaran rápido… convivir con Bella era lo peor del mundo éramos polos opuestos.

Nadie le respondió así que giro la botella… la cual me apunto a mí.

-¿Verdad o desafío estupidito?

-Verdad…

-¡Que gallina! – Emmett movió sus brazos en forma de alas y empezó a picotearme.

-Olvídalo, desafío.

-¡Yo lo escojo! ¡Yo lo escojo! – Emmett movió sus manos descontroladamente. – Te desafío a que… corras por la calle gritando. – Que fácil… - Desnudo.

-¿Qué?

Todos se rieron y esperaron mi respuesta…

-Acepto. – Primero muerto antes que feo o gallina.

Me dirigí al cuarto y me quite la ropa y me envolví una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Me iba a congelar afuera, era una típica noche helada estilo Forks.

Todos salimos a la calle y me quedaron viendo con unas sonrisas que aun no entendía por que eran.

-Bueno Edward… no tenemos toda la noche.

Me solté la toalla y empecé a correr por la calle, eran las doce y en un pueblo ya todos estaban dormidos o eso creí hasta que vi como todas las luces de cada casa se iban encendiendo y veía a diferentes chicos en las ventanas.

-¡Papi!

-¡Bomboncito vente a mi casa!

-Cullen estas como quieres.

¿Qué hacían todos estos tipos despiertos?

En eso voltee a ver para atrás y vi a Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice con sus celulares… Malditos.

Por fin termine mi recorrido y no fue tan malo después de todo, recibir halagos no me hacía daño. Regrese a la casa, empapado ya que empezó a llover cuando iba por la mitad de la calle.

Bella POV

Emmett era el mejor, cuando Edward había entrado a quitarse la ropa nos dijo que llamáramos a todos los de Forks que pudiéramos. Cuando el engendro de Cullen salió a correr todos encendieron sus luces y lo vieron desnudo iba a ser el chisme de toda la semana por seguro.

El juego continuo apenas Edward entro en la casa y se fue a poner algo de ropa.

-Ahora me toca a mi girar la botella… - Edward estornudó y giro la botella que apunto a Rose.

-Rose ¿Verdad o desafío?

-Verdad.

-¿Es verdad que Emmett y tu ya se acostaron?

-No. – dijo Rose de inmediato.

-Obvio. – respondió Emmett. Rose lo quedo viendo con mala cara y Emmett simplemente sonrió. Alice no pudo evitar reírse a lo que Rose levanto la cabeza y la ignoro.

Edward POV

Bella tomo la botella entre sus manos ya que al parecer Rosalie y Emmett tenían una discusión visual y la giro, esta apunto al hermano psicótico de Rose.

-¿Jasper verdad o desafío? – preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Verdad…

-¿Te gusta Alice? – Rose puso cara de pocos amigos cuando Bella pregunto esto y Alice bajo la mirada nerviosa.

-Ehh… ¿Debo responder? – Jasper miraba de Rose a Alice, de Alice a Rose.

Bella simplemente asintió.

-No. – levante la cara para poder ver a Jasper. ¿No le gustaba la duenda? Pero si estaba como tonto viéndola mientras discutían ella y Rose y luego parecía encantado cuando hablaba con ella.

-Bella me debo de ir… - Alice se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y Bella la siguió.

-Jass… - Emmett dijo seriamente.

-¿Si Emmett?

-Eres un estúpido.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Se que me odian ... e.e io misma me odie por escribir este fin**_

_**amo la pareja Alice&Jasper pero bueno... esto se solucionara**_

_**LO PROMETO xd Dejen sus reviews :o POR FAVOR *-* **_

_**SHOW ME YOUR LOVE :D XD jajaajaja vamos please reviews**_

_**Los ocupo T_T o si no... MORIRE x_x ajajja (qe exagerada la niña)**_

_**Buenoooo *-* nos leemos! (si tienen algun buen fic que me qieran mostrar DEJENLO)**_

_**Ocupo leer algo durante estas vacaciones!**_

_**Bueno Muchos Besos, lambidas, abrazos de parte de los chicos Cullen**_

_**atte: **_


	6. No te Sulfures Bella

**_De regalo de navidad atrasado *-* les traigo UN CAPI _**

**_xd buenooo :D me gusto como quedo el capi ^^ ia veran porque_**

**_:$ Dejenme sus reviews por favor u_u esque con mi historia de Emmett_**

**_estoii destrozada u.u me llegaron bn poquitos ni 10 me llegaron T_T _**

**_(si quieren leer la de Emmett ta bn :D) Buenoooo... las dejo leer_**

**_y el año nuevo ya viene asi que ESPEREMOS Y ESTE AÑO NOS LLEGUE_**

**_ALGUN VAMPIRO A CADA UNA *-*_**

* * *

VI

Bella POV

-¿Alice? ¿Alice? – en la oscuridad de la noche no podía ver mucho y no ayudaba el echo de que Alice se había escondido. – Alice vamos soy yo Bella, sal de donde estés.

-Aquí… aquí estoy Bella. – Iba a comerme a Jasper y luego escupirlo y usar sus restos como abono para el jardín, nadie podía lastimar a mi mejor amiga.

Caminé con los brazos estirados tocando todo lo que podía para no tropezarme, no es que la parte de afuera del departamento fuera un bosque o algo difícil de atravesar pero cuando eres Bella Swan hasta los prados sin colinas son difíciles.

Llegue al lado de Alice y me senté junto a ella, no sabía que decirle dudo que ayudará que le dijera: 'Vamos Alice, no le hagas caso a Jasper es un estúpido, si cierto el estúpido que te enamoró en tres horas, pero es un estúpido… aun así.' No, definitivamente no serviría.

-Lo siento Alice… - la abrace haciendo que un escalofrío atravesara mi cuerpo, Alice estaba mas fría que un cubito de hielo. -¿Alice porque estas tan fría?

-Deje mi abrigo Prada en tu departamento… en el sofá que estaba sentada con… con… ¡Bella! – Alice se largo a llorar, jamás la había visto tan destrozada, excepto cuando esperamos cinco horas para entrar a una tienda y cuando logramos entrar la cartera que ella buscaba ya no estaba esa vez tuve que consolarla toda la noche… Una muy larga noche.

-Espérame un segundo ¿si? Iré a buscar tu abrigo o te enfermarás. – quite delicadamente los brazos de Alice que me abrazaban fuerte.

Camine más rápido esta vez ya que mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la tenue luz que alumbraba el jardín. Me acerque a la puerta la cual se abrió de un golpe…

-¡Engendro! ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Edward levanto la cara y tenia una cara de enojo que parecía el diablo.

-No te debo dar explicaciones, no eres mi mamá. – me esquivo ágilmente y salió hacia el jardín… esto no me traía ningún buen presentimiento.

Deje mis pensamientos tontos y entre decidida a buscar el abrigo de Alice. Vi a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper platicando pero no preste atención a la conversación, Alice tenia razón los Hale eran unos muñecos de plástico a los cuales no les importaban los sentimientos de los demás. Encontré el abrigo carmesí y lo tome luego decidí ir a buscar algo de tomar para Alice, seguro lo necesitaría…

-Isabella… - escuche a Jasper a mi lado. Ahora si le iba a dar su merecido a ese… - ¿Cómo esta Alice?

-No me digas Isabella, dime Bella y Alice se encuentra espectacularmente ahorita planeamos ir a buscar algo de música y bebidas para organizar una fiesta afuera. – usé todo el sarcasmo que pude cuando me referí a Alice. ¿Los hombres son brutos o se hacen?

-Oh… entiendo. Bueno… eh… dile que… no fue mi intención herirla, en serio.

-No me vengas con eso, las intenciones no cuentan Jasper. La heriste y punto. ¿Para que rayos la ilusionas? Y no me digas que no la ilusionaste que bien los vi cuando hablaban, sabes que… ¡Eres un poco hombre! Lo que pasa es que no te atreviste a decir la verdad…

-Hey… Paz y amor hermanos, no te sulfures Bella, vamos llama a la enana y dile que: No… no hay que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval y las penas se pasan cantando ooohh aaahhh azúcar… - Emmett me tomo de un brazo y empezamos a bailar… bueno el bailo yo quede como árbol plantada en el suelo.

-¿Emmett estas borracho?

-No… obvio que no.

-¿Emmett seguro que no estas borracho?

-Un poquito nada del otro mundo.

-¿Seguro?

-Tal vez unas dos copitas de mas… pero no mas.

-¿Segurísimo?

-Ya… ¡Lo admito estoy bolacho! ¿Y que? – Emmett se fue de lado y casi cae al suelo si no fuera por Jasper que lo agarro del hombro justo a tiempo.

-Me retiro, debo ir a ver a mi mejor amiga. – di una mirada de reojo a Jasper y salí de la cocina. Ojala y Alice no se hubiese ido… conociéndola.

Edward POV

-Eh… ¿Cómo estas? – no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo luego de rifarnos entre Emmett, Rosalie y yo quien vendría a hablar con la duenda endemoniada me toco a mi. ¡Divina suerte la mía! No era justo, a mi me tocaba dar la cara cuando Jasper había sido el culpable. Alice no se movió ni un centímetro de la posición en la que estaba… le toque el hombro y tampoco reacciono. Si se había muerto seria todo un problema… ¿Qué haríamos con el cadáver?

-¿Qué quieres? Vienes a burlarte de la duenda Brandon porque uno de tus amigotes la hizo llorar. Bueno búrlate. – me quede callado… yo no era un patán, cierto que había salido con tres chicas a la vez, que me acosté con dos en una sola noche, que acuse a Emmett de haber chocado el auto de Carlisle… pero jamás me burlaría de una chica que estaba llorando.

-Solo venía a ver si estabas bien. No es que me importe… pero vine. – Alice me volteo a ver con una mirada de 'Púdrete Edward.' Pero luego al observarme creo que sonrió… o había tomado mucho en una noche.

-Pues… sigo viva. Creo que con eso basta, ya se me pasara sabes… los chicos no valen la pena, cambio de chico como cambio toda la ropa de mi armario. – la quede viendo… no entendía que quería decir.

-Menso, cambio la ropa de mi armario mínimo una vez al mes… - ¡Vaya! Esta chica tenía severos problemas con las compras.

-¿Los chicos no valemos la pena? Discúlpame, pero no es mi caso yo valgo oro. – sonreí al pensar en lo que había dicho… ¿Sera cierto? Obvio que lo era.

-Edward, si sigues con eso ni una ogra te va a querer.

-Tu amiga si me quiso… - me reí de mi comentario pero Alice continuo seria.

-Ja, ja. Que gracioso, pues si mi amiga te quiso porque andaba borracha. – Golpe bajo…

Escuchamos unos gritos al otro lado de la pared… era Bella.

-Debemos entrar, o sino Bella asesinara a Jasper… - me levante del suelo y le ofrecí ayuda a Alice para que se levantara.

-No la ocupo, soy autosuficiente. – intento levantarse dos veces sin tener éxito alguno. – Tal vez un poco de ayuda sirva. – la levante de una sola vez y caminamos hacia el departamento. Ojala y Bella no hubiese matado a nadie aun.

Le abrí a Alice la puerta, pero no le hice lo mismo que a Bella cuando salíamos del hotel, esta vez deje que ella entrará… La duenda podía ser agradable si hablabas con ella sin usar ningún insulto. Pero eso no cambiaba nada… NADA EN ABSOLUTO.

-¿Alice? – Bella iba saliendo de la cocina cuando la encontramos, luego me vio caminar detrás de su amiga y me miró intrigada. -¿Qué te hizo este imitación barata de Ken?

¿Imitación barata?

-Nada en absoluto, descubrí que tenía dos neuronas mínimo en su cabeza. – esta platica no estaba nada divertida.

-Gracias… Pero tanto halago me matará.

-¡Edward me voy a la madre! – Emmett salió tambaleándose de la cocina con una copa de vino en la mano. -¡Vámonos Rose! ¡Mañana debemos ir al colegio!

-Emmett mañana es domingo…- Jasper salió detrás de el con una mirada muy preocupada.

-Cállate pelo de león desnutrido.

-Bueno Eddy creo que la fiesta se ha terminado. – Rose se levanto del suelo. ¿Qué hacia Rose en el suelo?

Rose, Emmett y Jasper se alistaron para irse y se despidieron de todos… menos Jasper ya que cuando este iba a despedirse de Alice la duenda se fue a la cocina con la excusa que iba a buscar 'algo'.

Los tres se fueron dejando la casa en un gran silencio…

-¡Bueno yo también me voy ya son las tres de la mañana y debo despertarme a las diez porque acompañare a mi mamá a hacer las compras para la navidad.

-Nos vemos el lunes Cullen…

-Edward ahora ira al instituto de Forks, tu sabes como todo un plebeyo. – Bella y Alice se rieron y luego no pude evitar unirme cuando Bella se atraganto de tanto reírse.

Alice salió bailando por la puerta y al minuto escuchamos el motor de su Porsche… Solo una cama… Sin previo aviso salí corriendo hacia el cuarto lo que hizo que Bella se asustara y me siguiera, me lance a la cama con todo y ropa y me arrope.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué significa esto? – creo que quedaba mas que claro que significaba que ella debía dormir en el suelo o adonde sea que no fuera la cama.

-¡Que te vas al suelo! – me tape la cabeza con las sábanas y me prepare para dormir…

-Cullen esto no se quedara así… - Bella se tiro encima mío y empezó a golpearme con sus puños de bebé… vamos hasta Rosalie golpea mejor.

-Vamos acaso no puedes golpearme mas fuerte…

-Edward Cullen te mataré. – Bella me dio un puñetazo en la nariz. ¡Por la puta madre eso si dolió! Me levante tapándome la nariz y empuje suavemente a Bella… Boom…

-¿Bella? – no voltee a ver y me quede mirando la nariz en el espejo si llegaba a estar quebrada la iba a meter en la cárcel. -¿Bella?

Salí del baño y encontré a Bella tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, no podía ser no la había empujado tan fuerte. Si Charlie se enteraba era hombre preso y peor aun si Jacob se enteraba era hombre muerto.

-¿Qué había que hacer cuando pasaba esto? Vamos… Que vengan a mi mente las mil lecciones de Carlisle. – di vueltas alrededor de Bella intentando pensar. -¡Alcohol!

Fui corriendo hacia la sala donde estaban aun unas cajas y tal vez allí habría alcohol, busque por un minuto y lo encontré; si Bella no despertaba tendría que hablarle a Carlisle o sino a Emmett para tirar el cadáver... Ok, tenia que llamar a Carlisle.

Me regrese al cuarto y me fui directamente donde estaba Bella tirada… ¿Bella? Voltee a ver hacia la cama y la encontré plácidamente dormida. Me había engañado, esto le iba a costar caro… muy caro. Tome una almohada y una cobija y me dirigí a la sala.

-Buenas noches Cullen. – escuche la voz de Bella cuando iba a acostarme.

-Buenas noches bruja.

* * *

**_*-* No se si lo notaron PERO ALICE II EDWARD YA NO SE ODIAN... tanto xD_**

**_Bueno, :$ porfis reviews u.u o si no tomare la medida drastica de tirarme por la_**

**_ventana ii eso es igual a que la historia se morira conmigo :D JAJAJA _**

**_(medio desesperada su escritora) *-* Buenooo (L)_**

**_Cuidense y por si acaso no actualizo FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO!_**

**_atte:_**

**_ Conii La Loca Cullen xD_**


	7. El Desayuno Envenenado

**_Lo prometido es deuda :o *-* EL ULTIMO CAPI DEL AÑO *lagrima* xD jajaja_**

**_Bueno chicas *-* antes que todo gracias por sus reviews!!! son lo MEJOR :D _**

**_xD su creatividad es increible me han echo reir ^^ ii bueno.... CHAN CHAN CHAAAN_**

**_VIENE UN CONCURSO! _**

**_Se llama: El Review Comico (que nombre mas antiimaginativo xD)_**

**_*-* DE hoy : 28 de Diciembre al 4 de enero! Los reviews que dejen seran sometidos_**

**_a una competencia ;) el mas comico tendra el premio de.... chan chan chan!_**

**_El nombre de la chica que gane ^^ lo usare para esta historia! tendra un papel importante_**

**_:o Reglas = Nada de plagios u.u USTEDES SON LO SUFICIENTE CREATIVAS! Solo se aceptan dos Reviews por chica :o_**

**_Si es cuenta anonima dejar su nombre ii *-* Usen su imaginacion al 100%!!_**

**_Bueno aqui les dejo el capi! creo que les gustara!_**

**_FELIZ FIN DE AÑO II KE VIVA EL 2009 II OJALA EL 2010 SEA MEJOR_**

* * *

VII

Edward POV

-Edward… despierta. – sentí que alguien me llamaba pero no me quería despertar estaba muy cansado y con un dolor de cabeza que mataría a un inexperto. –Edward despierta ahorita mismo o tiro tus CDs a la basura.

-Mhmm… mmm… ya voy. – abrí los ojos de poco a poco y me encontré con una luz cegadora proviniendo de la ventana de enfrente. -¿Qué hora es bruja?

-Son las nueve de la mañana… Ya vamos levántate, tenemos que ordenar lo que tus amigos hicieron ayer pero antes que todo. – Bella apunto al comedor y pude ver la mesa lista con dos desayunos que se veían bastante apetitosos y dos vasos llenos de jugo de naranja.

-¿Y eso?

-Es por lo de ayer… no soy tan mala. – levante las cejas en sorpresa y le sonreí me estire y me levante con cuidado del sofá. Mi espalda, mi cabeza, mi pelo, mi cuerpo, cada espacio de mi ser me dolía, ese sofá era una mierda.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y pude apreciar mejor el desayuno, eran huevos revueltos, tocino, un sándwich y dos rodajas de queso mozzarella. Que delicia… Tome el sándwich y lo iba a morder cuando pude ver que Bella me miraba con una sonrisa y no había tocado su plato.

-Ya entendí. – solté el sándwich y lo deje sobre el plato y me cruce de brazos.

-¿Qué entendiste? ¿No comerás? – Bella se veía realmente sorprendida, pero ya no le creía ayer me había quedado sin cama por creerle, las mujeres eran unas mentirosas.

-Me quieres envenenar. Esta comida tiene veneno seguramente, me quieres matar y así liberarte de mí y quedarte con la cama por el resto de las noches.

-Vamos no seas tan tonto. Come, no tiene veneno. – Bella tomo su tenedor y comenzó a comer de su plato. – Ves, no tiene veneno.

-Tu plato no… el mío si. Vamos Swan, no me creas tonto he visto suficientes películas de viudas negras.

Bella se levanto de la mesa enojada y le dio una mordida a mi sándwich, tomo un pedazo de tocino, una pizca del queso mozzarella y un poco de huevo revuelto y se lo comió ante mis ojos.

-Ves… no tiene veneno. Gracias por desconfiar de mí. – tomo su plato y se largo al cuarto cerrando la puerta.

¡Bravo Edward! La chica tuvo un detalle contigo y lo arruinaste.

Comí rapidísimo y fui a nuestra habitación intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave por dentro.

-Isabella… por favor.

Bella POV

Ya no soportaba a Edward, aparte de que era un imbécil de primera ahora dudaba de mis intenciones, además no se ni siquiera porque tuve ese detalle con el, si durmió en el sillón fue por tonto. Seguí desayunando acostada en la cama mientras buscaba algo en la televisión…

No… No… Tal vez… Aburrido… Jamás…

Pare de cambiar los canales cuando sentí que algo había golpeado la puerta, era Edward. Que se quedara afuera no le iba a abrir esa puerta ni aunque estuvieran apunto de matarlo y su único escape fuera entrar.

-Isabella… por favor. – No le respondas, vamos Bella se fuerte. –Lo siento se que fue tonto de mi parte. ¿Me abres? – No le respondas Bella. – Por favor…

-¿Para que quieres entrar? – Tonta.

-No se realmente.

-Bueno vete con tus amigos, haz algo divertido. No tienes porque estar allí, vamos no dejes que la bruja Swan te arruine la vida. Vete. – dije eso con toda la seguridad del mundo pero al escuchar la puerta de la salida abrirse sentí como si no quisiera que se fuera.

Vamos, obvio que quiero que ese estúpido se vaya además así me quedo sola y puedo hacer un millón de cosas divertidas sin el, como… leer o escuchar música o hasta podía ir a ver a Charlie. ¡Que diversión!

Ni yo me creía eso…

-¿En que piensas? – sentí la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, ahora escucho voces. ¡Perfecto! – No me ignores… vamos Bella.

Me di la vuelta y pude ver a Edward tirado en la cama comiéndose mi desayuno. ¿Cómo había entrado?

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Por la ventana.

Nota: La siguiente vez cerrar la ventana.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces con mi desayuno?

-Comérmelo. Estaba delicioso el mío y me quede con hambre, ocupaba comer más y como te trajiste tu desayuno pues decidí entrar para poder acabarlo. Cuando las mujeres se enojan no les da mucho apetito… - Edward dejo de hablar y siguió devorando mi desayuno. Al menos le había gustado… pero solo vino por comerse el mío no porque le importara que me haya enojado.

-Si claro, ya lo contaminaste ahora comételo. ¿Cómo sabes eso de las mujeres?

-Vamos, he tenido por lo menos que… ¿veinte novias? Uno aprende aunque sea un poco. La experiencia hace el maestro. – me guiñó el ojo y siguió comiéndose el que era mi desayuno.

-Ja, apuesto que ninguna de esas salió virgen de la primera cita. – me senté a su lado y le robe un pedazo de tocino.

-Es difícil controlarse si la chica se te tira encima, no… ¿Por qué dices eso? Obvio que si, no soy tan tonto. Ya a la segunda cita cambiaban las cosas. – se rio pero pensé en lo que dijo. - ¿Y tu?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido? – me ruboricé levemente y me quede callada. – Vamos dime, yo respondí.

-Edward yo… no he tenido novios. Al menos ninguno al que haya considerado del todo un novio. – baje la cabeza y empecé a jugar con un botón de mi camisa.

-Que tontos son…- levante mi cabeza automáticamente al escuchar eso y lo quede viendo fijamente. - ¿Qué?

-Lo que dijiste…

-¡Es la verdad! Ser novia de la hija del jefe Swan te ahorraría varias multas además de estadías gratuitas en el gran hotel 'La Cárcel'. – Claro, obvio tenia que ser eso. ¿Qué creías Bella? Que diría otra cosa como que eres linda. Vamos, usa la cabeza. Además es Edward Estúpido Cullen.

-Aja… Es la única razón. Adiós. – salte de la cama y me puse los zapatos, ocupaba salir de allí estar encerrada con ese tonto me haría daño.

-¿Adonde vas?

-No te importa.

-Claro que si, porque por ir a ese lugar me dejaras plantado con los planes que tenia para los dos hoy… - Edward se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero… Que… que gay se veía haciendo eso.

-¿Qué habías planeado?

-No te importa. Ya, ándate o llegarás tarde. – manipulador.

-Me quedo entonces. – me pare en el marco de la puerta y lo vi directamente a sus ojos verdes… Edward había heredado esos ojos de Carlisle estaba claro.

-No me engañes, me quedare aquí solo sufriendo, viendo el Diario de Bridget Jones y comiendo un galón de helado. – se tiro a la cama y se puso una almohada sobre su cara.

Me quite los zapatos, me despeine el pelo y me senté a su lado.

-Mírame, así no iría ni a la esquina. Ahora dime. – La curiosidad mató al gato.

Edward se quito la almohada y me quedo viendo por su cara creo que intento no reírse y luego me despeino un poco mas.

-Listo, ahora si. Bueno Bella… - vamos dilo. - ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-¿Qué? ¿Y tus planes?

-Me la debías Swan. Ahora, dime que haremos esta tarde.

-¡Cullen!

-No te enojes o te saldrán arrugas. Inhala, exhala. – Edward intento calmarme y me tomo por los hombros. – Ok, sabes que se me ocurrió un plan. Te llevare a un lugar…

-¿Qué lugar?

-Yo que se, algo se me ocurrirá en el camino, vámonos bruja.

-Perfecto. Vamos…

-No, primero péinate, no dejare que me vean así contigo en ningún lado.

-Hay por Dios, tú vas en piyama.

-Pero yo hasta en piyama me veo bien.

-Eso crees… - si se veía muy bien… No. No se veía bien, se veía ridículo.

-Apúrate o te dejo botada. – Edward salió corriendo por la ventana y lo perseguí con el cepillo de pelo enredado entre el nido que se me había echo en el cabello. –Lindo adorno. – Edward sacudió el peine y entro a mi camioneta. ¿Quién le había dado permiso? Entre al auto y me senté en el asiento de copiloto a la vez que veía como diablos sacar el cepillo de mi pelo.

-Vámonos Cullen.

-Si jefa. – hizo un saludo militar y encendió la camioneta luego de tres intentos la camioneta arrancó haciendo el estruendo de siempre.

* * *

**_^^ Cualquier duda del concurso :o dejen un mensaje privado o pueden contactarme en mi correo_**

**_ebastias96 hot.... (sin espacio!)_**

**_Feliz año nuevo ii por cierto CAMYBLACK XD mi geme no puede participar en el concurso xD jajaja! Sorry geme_**

**_Lean sus fics por cierto *-* son buenos!_**

**_Hoy o mañana actualizacion del fic de emmett :$ Leanlo porfa!!!_**

**_*-* Y!!! Dejen sus reviews!!_**

**_Y por cierto el 2010 ^^ trae nuevos fics creo que cuando termine el de Emmett empiezo el de las chicas_**

**_ii luego uno de Jacob&Nessie ^^ :D LAS ADORO *-* GRACIAS POR ESTE AÑO ^^ KE HA TRAIDO AVANCES_**

**_PARA MI ^^ II MIS FICS :D ESPERO II A USTEDES LES HAYA AGRADADO ;) acepto recomendaciones para el_**

**_prox año! BEBAN VINO, COMAN 12 UVAS, SALGAN CON LAS MALETAS, USEN ALGO AMARILLO, ALGO ROJO, ALGO NUEVO,_**

**_LIMPIEN CON UNA ESCOBA SU CASA, AGACHENSE CUANDO LLEGUEN LAS 12 DE LA MADRUGADA! PARA QUE EL PROX AÑO_**

**_ALGUN VAMPIRO APAREZCA EN NUESTRAS VIDAS ^^_**

**_(Al Diablo los Principes Azules que Nos Salven de la Torre Mas Alta, hoy yo Quiero un Vampiro que me Encierre en su Castillo)_**

**_atte: ConiiCullen su escritora Desesperada xD jajaja_**


	8. ¡George de la Selva!

**_:o Aqui ... ii ahora... la ganadora es *redoble de tambores* _**

**_Mi lectora desesperada mas conocida como Daniela_**

**_ö pero... BUENO LEI UNOS REVIEWS ESTUPENDOS ASI QUE NO PUDE EVITAR_**

**_PENSAR EN LO SIGIENTE... *-* _****_ire agregando los nombres en los personajes_**

**_que vayan apareciendo xD claro esta no podre escribir cada uno de sus nombre_**

**_o tendria que reemplazar hasta a Edward ii Bella ^^ pero Buenoo! Eso lo ire decidiendo_**

**_conforme vayan entrando nuevos personajes! Pero de que estaran mas nombres ESTARAN_**

**_Bueno chicas lo siento u.u me tarde mucho pero es que el 1 de enero me fui de viaje y regrese_**

**_hasta ayer! :D fui a la playita durante toda la noche! hicimos fogata etc etc!_**

**_Bueno disfruten el capi ;) Cuentenme de como la pasaron el año nuevo ETC :D_**

* * *

VIII

Bella POV

-¿Bella te puedo preguntar algo? – Edward iba con la vista fija en la ventana y seguía el ritmo de la canción que escuchábamos con los dedos sobre el timón.

-Si… ¿Cuál? – me vio, su ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos y se acerco a mi lentamente.

-¡¿Cómo putas haces para llegar temprano al colegio en esta basura de camioneta!? – golpeo el timón y volvió a concentrarse en el camino, lucia frustrado pero aun así su rostro tenia ese toque tontamente atrayente... Apuesto que se había echo una operación.

-No odies la camioneta… además eso evita a que termine en el hospital. Soy todo un imán a los accidentes.

-Vaya… yo con esta cosa ya me hubiese suicidado. – entorne mis ojos y dirigí mi vista hacia enfrente.

-¿Adonde vamos? – nos habíamos salido del camino y Edward estaciono la camioneta. - ¡Ah que lindo! Un… lugar… verde. ¡Como los millones que hay en Forks!

-No estúpida, aquí no es. Vamos a caminar. – me jalo del brazo como si fuese una niña pequeña y caminamos todo el tramo en silencio. – Llegamos. Ahora haz lo que quieras yo me dormiré por allá.

El lugar era impresionante, habían arboles grandes que aparentaban estar en estos lugares hace cientos de años entre dos de ellos había una hamaca, todo estaba bordeado por orquídeas blancas, rosadas, amarillas… Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue la increíble cascada que había en el centro, caía fuertemente haciendo espuma en lo que parecía un lago solo que pequeño.

Edward se acostó en la hamaca y me dio la espalda… ¡Divino!

-¿Me traes hasta acá solo para que? ¡Para dormirte y yo hacer nada! ¡Más vale que te levantes! – Edward no me volteo ni a ver. Maldito cara de harina. -¡Sabes que! Eres lo peor que pudo haber pasado en mi vida. ¡Preferiría el infierno a estar aquí contigo! ¡Te odio!

Me senté a la orilla del lago, tenia cólera, demasiada cólera. Sentí como mis ojos estaban a rebozar de lágrimas. Vamos Bella… no llores.

Edward POV

-¿Me traes hasta acá solo para que? ¡Para dormirte y yo hacer nada! ¡Más vale que te levantes! ¡Sabes que! Eres lo peor que pudo haber pasado en mi vida. ¡Preferiría el infierno a estar aquí contigo! ¡Te odio!

No me di vuelta… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Vamos yo no disfrutaba en lo mínimo su compañía no se ni siquiera porque la traje aquí… solo había traído a una persona acá, pero esa persona ya no estaba y jamás volvería, si fue mi culpa que ella se haya ido, si fue mi culpa que ella se haya ido odiándome pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Simplemente no podía regresar el tiempo atrás… Simplemente no podía corregir mi error de haberle roto el corazón…

-FlashBack-

-Feliz día de San Valentín. – corrí hacia ella y la abrace fuertemente dándole el oso de peluche mas grande que pude haber encontrado en todo Washington.

-¿Me vienes con este tipo de detalles ahora? – deje de abrazarla y le di la vuelta encontrándome con una cara destrozada llena de rencor, cólera y mucho dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa mi bebita? ¿Por qué estas así? – no entendía nada… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué habré echo mal? La abrace fuertemente pero ella me empujo.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¡No te hagas el estúpido ya se que te acostaste con Victoria! ¡Te odio Edward! ¡Eres lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida! – salió corriendo y no pude seguirla… simplemente no tuve la cara para decirle algo… porque era cierto.

Me quede pasmado bajo la lluvia, sentía mi sangre fría y mi corazón sin energía bombeando sangre como si simplemente esperara a que yo me muriese en ese instante ante su partida.

-Daniela… - su nombre salió como un suspiro de mi boca y caí de rodillas. ¿Y ahora?

- Fin de FlashBack –

-Edward… ¿Estas vivo? – la voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos y me asusto haciendo que me cayera de la hamaca.

-No fíjate, soy un zombie. ¡Te comeré! Aunque me des indigestión. – puse mis manos en alto e intente arreglar lo que había echo antes, no quería que estos dos largos meses fueran una tortura completa… Además quería evitar pensar en ella.

Ella salió corriendo, aligere el paso y cuando menos me lo pensé…

-¡Auxilio! – Bella movía sus brazos sin control en el arroyo al cual había ido a dar, tonta tenia que ser esta chica.

-Bella no tiene ni dos metros de profundidad, además estas flotando… - me senté en la orilla dejando que mis pies tocaran el agua, tibia como siempre. Sentí un leve tirón y caí al agua.

-Engendro al agua. – Bella nado cerca de la cascada y quedo viendo extrañada un árbol que quedaba cerca del arrollo solo que a una altura de tres metros aproximadamente. -¿Cullen que es eso de allí?

-Ah… eso. Sígueme. – salí nadando del arroyo y cuando la tortuga Swan por fin salió la ayude a subir la pequeña colina. –Es una simple cuerda…

-¿Y para que esta aquí? ¿A caso te planeabas ahorcar? Porque si es así, yo no interfiero.

-Ja, ja, ja. Que graciosa la niñita… la cuerda sirve para esto… - me subí a la cuerda y di un salto en la orilla haciendo que la cuerda se balanceara sobre el arroyo y cuando estaba seguro de estar justo a la mitad del arroyo me solté dejándome caer al agua. –Ves para eso sirve.

-Oh que divertido… bueno ahora bajare. – mire a Bella directamente a los ojos… Ella se tenía que tirar… No.

SE IBA A TIRAR.

Bella POV

-Edward… no planeas que yo me tire de esta cosa. ¡Es una cuerda! Me matare y luego Charlie te matara. – di un paso alejándome de la cuerda.

-¡Bella gallina cara de tortilla! – Oh no… ¿Cara de tortilla?

-Cállate Cullen, tus insultos de niño de kínder no me harán tirarme.

-Bueno… entonces yo te tirare. – salió del agua y se quito la empapada camisa, que músculos Dios… Bella concéntrate. –¿Swan… entonces que dices?

-¿Ah? Lo siento no escuche. – me golpee la cabeza y dirigí mi mirada a su cara intentando concentrarme.

-Si claro… me hubieses escuchado si no hubieras estado viendo mi cuerpo descaradamente. – se paso una mano por su melena cobriza y se acerco mas.

-Aja si claro.

-Bueno Swan contare hasta tres… si no te tiras juro que te tiro.

Me acerque a la cuerda la tome fuertemente… voltee a ver a Edward con cara de 'Oh si tu niño plastificado me las pagaras.'

-Tres… - empecé a sudar, sentía que mis manos se deslizaban de la cuerda… estúpida Bella porque rayos tuviste que preguntar. ¡No te pudiste quedar callada! – Dos…

Y sin pensarlo salte, la sensación era increíble era como volar, sentí el viento golpeando fuertemente mi cara, el aire se sentía tan bien…

-Bella… ¡Suéltate ahorita mismo! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – escuche a Edward a lo lejos pero que importaba. - ¡Mierda Bella hazme caso!

-¿Edward? ¿Edward? – me dolía la cabeza terriblemente.

-Aquí estoy a tu lado George de la selva, buen golpe que te diste contra el árbol. – me toco el brazo y eso… ¿Me relajo?

-¡Bella! Despertaste. Por fin, apenas Edward me llamo salí corriendo hacia acá… Bueno no corriendo pero si en mi Porsche… ¿Qué te hizo? – sentí la voz de Alice y como se sentaba a mi otro lado.

-¿Dónde estamos primero que todo? – me toque la cabeza y gemí… esto no se me quitaría jamás. -¿Y por que llamaste a Alice?

-Estamos en tu casa y el señor caballero me llamo gritando porque estabas empapada de sangre y no quería que Charlie lo matara así que me pidió que te desvistiera y te pusiera ropa nueva además de limpiarte la sangre… Porque el no te quería ver desnuda… Supongo. Pero luego de eso no se ha separado de ti algo pasa entre ustedes no, díganme la verdad. – Alice dijo esto demasiado rápido al punto que me dio un dolor de cabeza mas fuerte aun.

-Cállate Alice, de seguro tenía miedo que Charlie lo metiera a la cárcel así que me trato bien por eso. – tome la mano de Alice y la apreté fuertemente intentando hacer que así se callara.

-¿Es eso verdad Cullen?

-¿Quieres agua Bella? – Edward no espero mi respuesta y salió por la puerta.

-Bella a ti te gusta Cullen. – Alice se acostó a mi lado y soltó un suspiro.

-No.

-No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy diciendo.

-Yo lo odio…

-Del odio al amor hay un solo paso… Ya veras se enamoraran.

Edward POV

Salí casi corriendo de la habitación, no me gustaba que juzgaran mis sentimientos mal… Bella no me gustaba para nada. Eso estaba claro, punto final… Sonó el teléfono y conteste rápidamente ya que lo tenia al lado.

-Edward… te tengo una sorpresita. – Emmett susurro esto a través del auricular.

-¿Qué es?

-Mejor deberías preguntar quien es… Llego en cinco minutos a tu casa, mas vale que tengas todo arreglado.

-Emmett… - ya no había nadie al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

**_¿Quien sera la sorpresa? Descubrala en el siguiente capitulo :o_**

**_Bueno chicas se me olvidaba hay otras dos chicas con nombre seguro en el fic_**

**_Sam o Samantha y Amy *-* Buenoo ^^ luego habran mas LO PROMETO!_**

**_Actualizacion ojala el sabado! _**

**_ii de Emmett el viernes o el jueves!_**

**_*-* FELIZ TWILIGHT DIA _**

**_Dejen reviews :$ _**

**_Atte Su autora desesperada tiradora por ventanas_**


	9. ¡Sorpresa!

_**Me quieren matar u.u lo se... xD jajajaja sorry por no actualizar pero es que bueno**_

_**no he tenido tiempo regrese al cole :S y full presion xD jajajaj LES PROMETO HACER LO **_

_**POSIBLE PARA NO TARDAR MAS DE UNA SEMANA!**_

_**Buenooo... aqui les revelo la sorpresita de Emmett a Edward**_

_**AH! Chiiicaas *0* QUIERO LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS :$**_

_**VAMOS DEJEN REVIEWS! MUESTREN ESTE FIC A SU TIA, A SU HERMANA, A SU MAMA,**_

_**A SU PADRINO, AL VENDEDOR DE LA ESQUINA... II QUE DEJEN REVIEWS *0* **_

_**PORFAAAAA (L) ahora si las dejo leer!**_

* * *

IX

Edward POV

-¿Cullen y el agua de Bella? Si Bella se hubiese estado muriendo de sed o atragantando créeme ya estaría muerta. – Alice apareció detrás de mí cuando aún seguía parado al lado del teléfono… Maldito Emmett me había dejado una buena intriga.

-Ya se la iba a llevar… Solo que me llamo Emmett. – me acerque a la refrigeradora y tome un vaso, serví el agua y me dirigí al cuarto de Bella… Mi cuarto… el de Bella… Bueno, lo que sea. –Toma. – le puse el vaso en la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces… ¿asustado? ¿enojado? ¿intrigado? – no le respondí y me cambie de camisa Emmett llegaría pronto con mi sorpresa no sabía que… quien era. Pero lo que sea que fuera no podía ser bueno si Emmett lo planeaba.

-Edward… - Alice me toco el hombro y cuando la voltee a ver vi una mirada asesina en ella, de seguro me iba a regañar por haber ignorado a Bella… - Esa camisa va fatal con esos zapatos. ¿Haber acaso has visto a algún modelo alguna vez mezclar una linda camisa azul con esos horribles zapatos cafés? Vamos, al menos demuestra que tienes estilo, estos zapatos pasaron de moda hace millones de años, ni los dinosaurios existían.

-¿A caso vas a salir? – Bella se levanto de la cama y se estiro, como si intentara despejarse.

-No, Emmett viene para acá en unos minutos.

-¡Abre o tiro la puerta! – escuche la voz de Emmett y corrí hacia la puerta perseguido por Bella y Alice y cuando la abrí…

Bella POV

-¡Sorpresa! – Emmett grito fuertemente y apunto a una linda chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos del mismo tono, ella vio directamente a Edward y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella bajo la mirada y se ruborizo… lo cual me causo… no se… pero es que… ¡Ese gesto era mío! Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando Edward se lanzo, literalmente, sobre ella y la abrazo… ¡¿Qué!? No es que me importara pero… esa… Viene y Edward… ARG.

-Daniela… ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que me desagrade la idea, nada de eso. Pero… cuando te fuiste pensé que jamás te volvería a ver y… - ella callo a Edward dándole un beso en los labios lo cual hizo que me entrara en el apartamento y me fuera a sentar en el sillón. No estaba celosa… solo estaba… OK si lo estaba… y no sabía por qué.

-Explícame que fue eso Bella. – Alice se sentó a mi lado y me quedo viendo expectante.

-No sé, supongo que la novia de ese cara blanca. – solté un bufido y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-No, eso no me refiero a tu reacción. Esa es Daniela, es una chica que fue novia de Edward hace como… dos años supongo pero terminaron cuando Edward se acostó con Victoria, algo asqueroso en mi opinión, bueno como decía… terminaron por eso y luego ella desapareció. – quede viendo a Alice incrédula.

-Tu… Tu sabias eso y no me dijiste nada de eso.

-Vamos Bella eso paso hace dos años y era casi imposible saber que ella iba a venir. – le di una mirada de reproche, esa no era excusa. – ¡No veo el futuro Bella! ¡No soy psíquica! Ni nada de eso.

-Bueno Edward no me has presentado a tus amigas. – la tipa esa, como se llamara se sento alegremente frente a nosotras y Edward me volteo a ver como si fuese un bicho raro que ocupase matar.

Bueno… ya que quería que me presentara…

-Ah… ¿Edward no te ha dicho? Yo soy la…

-Ella es mi prima… perdida… y encontrada. Y está viviendo conmigo por ahorita, porque sus papás andan de viaje… en Bosnia Herzegovina.

-Deja de mentir Edward. Bella es tu esposa. – Emmett me miro sonriendo y Daniela exploto en carcajadas.

-Ok… jajaja… ahora sí, díganme la verdad. ¿Quién es ella? – me pare y estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella cuando Alice me tomo de una mano.

-Ella es mi prima, Bella. Y por cierto YA nos vamos. – Alice me saco de la casa a tirones y luego entramos en su Porsche lo último que pude escuchar fue un 'Nos vemos Bella' de parte de Daniela y Edward hablando algo con Emmett sobre lo bella que estaba la tal Daniela.

-¡Alice te odio! – me cruce de brazos, se que parecía una niña retrasada de cinco años pero no era justo…

-Si no te hubiese sacado de allí en ese momento Charlie hubiese tenido que arrestarte por tres asesinatos… Matar a Daniela porque tienes celos, matar a Edward por intentar defender a Daniela y matar a Emmett por haber traido a Daniela. Asi que agradece.

-La cárcel no sería tan mala…

-¡Bella!

-Ok, ok. Gracias… ¿Pero y ahora qué?

-Bueno ahora nos iremos a mi casa, te ayudare a superar esto, diseñaremos un plan y además rediseñare tu look y comeremos helado como locas mientras vemos The Notebook . – era un plan estúpido, muy estúpido y me encantaba.

Edward POV

Lo que acababa de pasar era muy raro, primero Bella pareció apunto de atentar contra Daniela, luego Alice se lleva a Bella y ahora Daniela parece como si me hubiera perdonado haberme acostado con la zorra de Victoria. ¡Amo este día! Estoy libre de Bella por un día, tengo a la chica que más he amado cerca de mí y bueno, no hay tercera razón pero las primeras dos bastan.

-Edward… ¿y qué has hecho en estos dos años? – la dulce voz de Daniela me saco de mis pensamientos. Oh… me había hecho una pregunta demasiado difícil dudo que se riera si le dijera la verdad: ¿Qué qué he hecho? Bueno… acostarme con medio colegio, fiestas, más fiestas, acostarme con la otra mitad del colegio y casarme en Las Vegas.

-Extrañarte mi niña. – la abrace y nos sentamos juntos viendo una tonta película de comedia. ¿Qué me iba a interesar además de ella? Nada.

Alguien golpeo la puerta, de seguro era Emmett, que como siempre dejaba todo botado por donde pasaba, su cabeza era la única que perdía porque la tenia pegada, además aunque la perdiera no le haría falta ya que nunca la usa. Me levante y deje a Daniela viendo la película.

-¿Emmett qué rayos dejaste esta vez? – abrí la puerta de un golpe y casi la vuelvo a cerrar cuando vi quien estaba al otro lado.

-No soy tu amigote tonto. ¿Y mi hermanita donde esta? – el grandulón nariz de jabalí me empujó y entro como si fuera su propia casa.

-¡Hey!

-¿Te dolió mucho nenita?

-¿Amor quien es él? – Daniela salto del sillón y quedo viendo a Jacob de pies a cabeza. ¿A caso las chicas no podían ver a ningún chico sin devorarlo con la mirada?

-¿Amor? – Jacob me quedo viendo con una mirada que hubiese hecho que me tirase por la ventana en ese momento, en serio ese tipo era jodidamente rudo creo que si apareciera en la película de Saw el terminaría torturando al viejo ese psicópata. – ¿Qué hiciste con Bella muñequito de porcelana?

-Se fue con Alice… de paseo.

-Aja… ¿Y esta tipa?

-¿Cómo que tipa? ¡Tengo nombre tonto!

-Tranquilízate Dani, ven Jacob hablare contigo. – abrí la puerta y le hice señal de que saliera.

-Bueno Cullen tienes cinco minutos antes de que decida volverte fertilizante para plantas. Habla.

-Daniela era mi novia hace dos años, y por ser estúpido…

-Aja, como siempre. – se cruzo de brazos y empezó a zapatear impacientemente.

-Hey no interrumpas, bueno por ser estúpido termino conmigo y se fue de la nada, regreso, me perdono, así que estamos felices. Ahora lo de Bella… ella está con Alice, no sé donde, de seguro comprando o algo así. – respire profundamente y lo vi esperando su reacción.

-Mmm… yo no sabía que se podía tener una novia si estabas casado con otra persona. – Yo tampoco, pero me encanta la idea. –Bueno Edward, tengo algo que hacer antes de irme.

Jacob no me dejo ni siquiera reaccionar salió corriendo hacia el apartamento y cerró la puerta tras el dejándome afuera, pegue el oído a la puerta… Si parecía un estúpido pero era mi única opción.

-Daniela, siento lo de antes. Pero acaso tu sabias que… - No indio de la tribu Dakota estúpido, no digas nada… vamos… - Que ese que dice ser tu novio está casado.

-¡¿Qué?!

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

_**:O LAS MATE CON EL FINAL MUAHAHA! XD**_

_**que dira daniela? que haran Bella ii Alice esta noche?**_

_**Pasara algo entre Edward y Bella algun dia?**_

_**Seth se enamorara de Conii?**_

_**Quiero decir... e.e ehmmm ok u.u SOII SETH OBSESSED *-***_

_**Buenoooo :D gracias por leer ii solo me queda decir!**_

_**(8) Solo dejame un review, no toma ni cinco minutos**_

_**Dedicame un momento a mi fiiiiiiic**_

_**les dare una recompensa al fin de cuentas**_

_**guardare mis resentimientos ii continuaree con el fiiiic**_

_**Dameee un reviewwww(8) *se quiebran los vidrios xd jajaja***_

_**Bueno chicas gracias por todoooo ii por cierto la song la hice **_

_**con xD un momento de inspiracion ii la cancion Solo Quedate En Silencio**_

_**de RBD de fondo (no queda totalmente lo se) :D buenooo**_

_**MUCHOS BESOSS LAS ADORO MIS CHICAS HERMOSAS!**_

_**atte: **_

_**Pronto me cambiare a *9*  
**_


	10. El Noah Que Si Existe

**_Chicas es un capi largo, lo se... PERO es que escribia y mis dedos no paraban..._**

**_Bueno tenemos la entrada de un nuevo personaje y el capi que viene :o les traera muchas sorpresas_**

**_*-* Llegamos a los 100 reviews meta para este capi... los 125! :o_**

**_Vamos se que pueden *-----*_**

**_Insisto: recomiendenle este fic hasta a la abuela de la prima de la hermana de la novia del primo de su vecina! _**

**_Bueno, espero y les guste el capi ACEPTO CRITICAS._**

**_Que mas... OH SI :O mi fic La Buena Vida al Estilo Emmett Cullen, esta clasificado en la Twilight Silver Cup Awards *-*_**

**_Por favor voteeeennn :o entren a mi otra historia alli tengo info de ello *-*_**

**_CUENTO CON SU VOTO Y SU APOYO... QUE MAS... mm OH SI!_**

**_Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible ii en este capi veremos que los dos personajes... psss :o ya se gustan..._**

**_ AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITO_**

**_Las dejo leer ^^_**

* * *

**X**

_Bella POV_

-¡No te vayas Noah! Alice pásame otro Kleenex. – Patéticas, pero gracioso. Debía reconocer que Noah era el chico perfecto, atrevido, dulce, sensual, buen besador, lindo, luchador… ¡Yo quiero un Noah!

-¿Adelantamos hasta la parte cuando ya están de nuevo juntos? – Alice tenía un bote de helado en sus piernas y andaba con el pantalón de su piyama.

-¡No! Hay que verla completa.

-Bella… es la quinta vez que la vemos… Hoy. – me limpie las lagrimas con el Kleenex y lo lance al bote de basura… tiro fallido. No sabía realmente porque lloraba, si por la historia o por Edward, estaba enamorada de ese tonto. No sabía como, no sabía porque, no sabia ni cuando me había empezado a enamorar. Pero claro, el tenia que tener otra. Hombres hijos de puta, solo buscan a las huecas, superficiales de quinta ojala y se pudrieran. -¡Bella! Deja de presionar mi brazo, me duele.

-Lo siento, esta bien adelántalo, o mejor quítala ya me aburrí. Noah es perfecto, porque no existe.

-Cierto. – Alice tomo una cucharada llena de helado y se la metió en la boca saboreándolo. –Sabes… Jasper me llamo hoy.

-¿Te llamo? ¿Y que te dijo?

-Que lo sentía mucho y que realmente no sabía porque había respondido eso y que me consideraba muy hermosa.

-Aaaww que lindo…

-Un imbécil completo, luego me dijo que simplemente no me conocía lo suficiente blah blah y que mejor fuéramos amigos. – Alice enterró su cuchara en el helado y cuando iba a sacarla mi celular sonó.

-Es Edward… ¿Le contesto? – Alice abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrio maquiavélicamente.

-No, déjame esto a mí. – Alice me arrebato el celular de las manos y respondió. -¡Alec! Bella ya esta lista. ¿A que hora vendrás?

-¿Alec? – Alice hizo un gesto de que me callara pero no aguantaba la curiosidad. - ¡Pon el altavoz!

Alice presiono el altavoz y escuche la voz de Edward al otro lado.

-Ehm… no soy ese tal Alec.

-¿Quién eres? Disculpa Bella no tiene tu celular registrado. ¿Espera con quien quieres hablar? – Alice era la mejor mentirosa que conocía en mi vida.

-Soy Edward, Alice.

-Oh… eres tú. Creí que eras Alec.

-¿Alec, quien es Alec?

-¿Bella no te ha contado? – Alice agrego un poco de veneno en esa frase, era malvada. Y eso me encantaba.

-No y ya da igual, pásame a Bella. - ¿Molesto? No, claro que no. Era Edward Cullen además ahorita de seguro se había terminado de revolcar con esa tal Daniela…

-Espérame veo si esta disponible.

-Acabas de decir que ya estaba lista.

-Bueno para Alec, no para ti.

-¿Bella atiendes a Edward o le digo que no estas? – Alice dijo eso fuerte y claro para que Edward escuchara y casi exploto en carcajadas. Contrólate.

-Haber… Hola Edward.

-Hola Bella. Tu hermano vino a visitarte. – parecía muy molesto.

-¿En serio? – sonreí al pensar que habrá hecho Jacob con Edward. - ¿Y Daniela?

-De eso te quería hablar. No quiero ver a tu hermano a mas de un kilometro a la redonda de la casa.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Arruinarme la vida. Le dijo a Daniela que estábamos casados… ¡Le dijo todo!

En ese momento casi empecé a saltar de la felicidad pero Alice me dijo que me controlara y que me demostrara desinteresada.

-Mmmm… Pues soluciona tus cosas con Daniela yo que se.

-Eso hare, pero debo averiguar primero que nada donde fue y luego lograr llegar hasta ella sin que me golpee. - ¡Jajajaja! Edward Cullen golpeado por una mujer.

-Aja… ¿Algo más? – Vamos Bella, desinterés total.

-No nada, solo quería saber si vendrías a la casa hoy… a dormir. – estaba a punto de contestarle que si cuando Alice negó con la cabeza un millón de veces y me escribió en una nota que tenia cerca lo que debía decir. -¿Bella sigues allí?

-Si lo siento… Y no llegare. Llegare muy tarde de la cita con Alec… - note lo que seguía en el papel escrito. ¡Me negaba a decir eso!

-Vamos Bella dilo… - me susurro Alice. – ¡Dale su merecido!

-Bueno, si es que llego. Así que mejor ni me esperes Edward, hablamos mañana.

-Bella, cuídate.

-No tengo cuatro años.

-Cierto, tienes cinco.

-Ja ja. Bueno adiós. – corte la llamada y quede viendo a Alice. -¿Bueno dime ahora de donde demonios sacaremos a un tipo que se llame Alec?

-Bueno, esta este chico que esta en mi clase de contabilidad. Inteligente, alto, lindo y se llama Alec, así que cumple los requisitos.

-¡Ya tenias planeado todo!

-Algo así, viene como en media hora deberías estar algo preocupada y alistándote ya que dudo que sea una buena presentación andar vestida así. – por primera vez creía que Alice no exageraba con la ropa ya que andaba una camisa de tirantes rosada y el pantalón de piyama que ella me había prestado el cual estaba lleno de unos osos.

-Alice, no quiero conocer a ningún chico.

-Bella una queja más y juro no ayudarte más en tu vida. – Alice parecía decidida y me miro directamente a los ojos. Alice podía ser pequeña pero era peligrosa y enojona.

Alice contesto su celular, al parecer lo tenía en vibrar.

-¡Alec! ¿Ya vienes en camino? – Alice me sonrió de oreja a oreja y me fue empujando al baño. -¿Cómo? ¿Ya? Pero… pero… No, está bien, no te preocupes. Ahorita bajo a abrirte. – colgó la llamada y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Alice donde vas? – baje detrás de ella las escaleras sin éxito alguno, como siempre ya que termine frente a la puerta tirada en el suelo. Alice abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera levantarme y en el marco de esta estaba un chico alto de pelo liso castaño peinado hacia el lado, ojos oscuros, tez pálida. Andaba una camisa negra ajustada que resaltaba sus músculos y unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos Converse negros… Wow.

-Eh… Alec… Ella es mi amiga Bella. – el chico volteo a ver hacia abajo y me encontró tirada en el suelo. Que linda primera impresión deje.

-Lo siento, me deslice de las escaleras.

-¿Estas herida? – me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. – Soy Alec. ¿Tu Bella no?

-Si, ella misma. – no me había dado cuenta que aun no le había soltado la mano, por lo cual me sonroje y se la solté de un solo. –Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, no fue ninguna molestia. – me guiño el ojo y volteo a ver a Alice. Bella, no babees. Este chico parecía el típico chico salido de revista… ¿A caso no habían feos en ese colegio?

-Bueno… ¿Se puede saber porque la reina de la moda Alice anda vestida así? – Alec se rio haciendo que Alice le diera un manotazo en la espalda.

-¡Pensamos que ibas a llegar un rato mas tarde! Pero como te adelantaste. ¿Tan desesperado estabas por conocerla?

-¿Desesperado por conocer a quien? – la pregunta salió sin mi permiso haciendo que me ruborizara aun mas.

-A ti tontita, le mostré una foto tuya a Alec hace unas dos o tres semanas y pues al parecer le gustaste.

-Alice…- Alec parecía enojado y tenía la mirada baja.

-Eso te pasa por haberte reído de mí. – Alice le mostro la lengua y salió corriendo hacia arriba. -¡Síganme!

-Las damas primero y mas si son tan hermosas. – subí las escaleras tomada del barandal ya que tenia miedo que en cualquier momento mis piernas flanquearan y me cayera. ¡Me dijo hermosa! - ¿Alice siempre es así?

-Si, siempre.

-No se como la aguantas. – se rio suavemente.

-Yo tampoco. – me uní a sus risas y entramos al cuarto de Alice.

-¿De que se ríen?

-De nada. – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Aaaawww, ya hasta dicen las frases juntos.

-No es cierto. – dijimos al unísono, de nuevo.

-Mejor cállense. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Bueno, yo planeaba sacarlas a tomar un café, pero dudo y las acepten vestidas así. – Alec se volvió a reír y Alice hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos. –Bajare un rato y así se alistan, cuando terminen nos vamos. – Alec salió del cuarto y con Alice nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio hasta que sentimos el sonido de la televisión que estaba en la sala.

-¿A caso no es lindo?

-Si, si lo es. – respondí. – Pero, que sea lindo no significa nada Alice, además cuando me conozca mejor seguro le dejo de gustar.

-Cállate Bella, ponte esto. – Alice me lanzo una camisa blanca simple, una chaqueta café y un pantalón de mezclilla. – Esto no te los tiro o quedas sin cabeza. – coloco sobre la cama unas botas del mismo color de la chaqueta.

-¿Y mi ropa?

-Ah… esos trapos que andabas los mande junto a la demás ropa.

-¿Qué demás ropa?

-La que regalo a la caridad.

-¡Alice!

-¡Bella!

-¡Alec! – escuchamos a alguien gritando desde abajo. – Chicas, no peleen no quiero cambiar los planes a llevarlas a un hospital.

No hablamos mas y me coloque el atuendo que Alice me había dado, Alice tenia futuro en la moda ya que realmente me veía bien. Me vi el espejo y sonreí, solo hacia falta un poco de blush, delineador y labial.

-¿Alice puedo usar tu maquillaje?

-Si, pero apúrate yo ya estoy lista bajare a atender a Alec o huira. – escuche los pasos de Alice y me maquille rápidamente.

-¡Hola Edward! - ¿Edward? No podía ser estaba alucinando. Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia el primer piso, donde me encontré a Alec y Edward hablando.

-Que linda te ves Bella. – Alec me vio dulcemente y me sonrió. Me tuve que enfocar mucho para recordar el propósito de esta noche, uno: olvidar a Edward, dos: darle celos a Edward y tres: conocer mas a Alec.

-Muchas gracias Alec. – me senté junto a Alec y en ese momento Alice entro con cuatro bebidas. -¿No es alcohol verdad?

-No, es limonada.

-¿Bella es tu cita Alec? – Edward me miro con una sonrisa sarcástica la cual solo ignore y me dedique a concentrarme en beber la limonada sin hacer ningún desastre. Nada típico de Bella.

-Si, bueno en realidad no. Alice también nos acompañara. ¿Te quieres unir Edward? – No, di que no.

_Edward POV_

Apenas había terminado de hablar con Bella por teléfono, salí del apartamento, era obvio que la cita de Bella no era cierta. Ella no podía tener una cita. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no, simplemente sabia que era mentira, ella no saldría con otro tipo, me detuve en seco al pensar que realmente si podría yo estaba saliendo con Daniela… estaba, antes de que Jacob arruinara todo, ¿entonces por que Bella no? Ya, dejémonos de estupideces.

Tome un taxi y di la dirección de la casa de Alice, la cual solo había visitado para una cena a la cual se me había obligado a ir. Extrañaba mi Volvo, sentía que de un momento a otro ese trasto viejo explotaría o pasaría algo malo, al parecer el taxista noto mi desagrado.

-¿Qué le pasa maistro? ¡Problemas con la chava! – el taxista tomo una toalla que tenia guardada en no se donde y se limpio la cara.

-¿Chava?

-Si, la novia, la mujer, la chigüina, la mica, la chica, la mina, la nena. ¿Le quedo claro?

-Ah… si. Y no, no tengo novia voy a visitar a una amiga y a mi… - esposa por error. – otra amiga.

-Bueno ya llegamos.

-¿Por llevarme tan cerca me cobro cincuenta dólares.

-No es mi culpa que seas tonto.

-No me vuelvo a subir a un taxi… - me baje apresurado y toque la puerta de la casa de Alice a la que Alec me abrió… esperen. ¿ALEC?

-¡Edward!

La duenda salió disparada a la cocina a buscar unas bebidas y yo me quede allí hablando con mi compañero de Química, vamos el no podía ser del Alec del que Alice me hablo… mejor dicho el que Alice invento. Hablamos de temas triviales mientras buscaba a Bella con la mirada donde se habrá metido, mi pregunta se disipo cuando escuche unos pasos torpes bajar por la escalera.

-¡Que hermosa te ves Bella! – Alec parecía estúpido viendo a Bella. Que pendejo…

-Gracias. – Bella se ruborizo levemente, ya que aun con el maquillaje se le notaba y se sentó al lado de Alec.

-¿Bella es tu cita? – le pregunte a Alec.

- Si, bueno en realidad no. Alice también nos acompañara. ¿Te quieres unir Edward? – pensé un momento que responder… Si no iba, de todas formas iria la duenda… o eso creía yo.

-Claro que si. – no me arriesgaría a dejar a Alec y Bella solos… ¿Arriesgarme? ¿Edward Cullen que putas estas diciendo y pensando?

Bella escupió la limonada al oír mi respuesta, al parecer no le agrado, mejor aun.

-¿Ya nos vamos? – Alec volteo a ver a Bella y ella asintió.

-¿Por qué tan callada Bella? – le dije sarcásticamente.

-No es tu asunto Edward.

-Claro o se te olvida que yo soy tu esposo. - ¡JA! Le haría lo mismo que me hizo su hermano.

-¿Tu esposo? – Alec me miro seriamente. Perfecto había funcionado.

-Lamentablemente, una amiga me obligo a beber mucho, andábamos de vacaciones en Las Vegas y termine casándome con este. Pero en un mes y tres semanas aproximadamente ya estaré libre.

-Ah entiendo… Vaya no conocía ese lado alocado tuyo Bells… ¿Te puedo decir así? – Alec se rio y me estudio con la mirada.

-Claro que si Alec. – Bella me miro casi matándome y luego Alec la abrazo por los hombros… ¿Qué se creía ese?

-¡Bueno vámonos! – Alice salto y nos abrió la puerta, esta noche Isabella Swan se arrepentiría de haber aceptado esa cita.

Y no estaba celoso… simplemente si yo no tenia a Daniela ella no tendría a nadie mas.

O al menos eso quería creer… al demonio Bella.

_Bella POV_

Salimos de la casa de Alice, no sabia que decir. ¡Todo hubiese sido perfecto si el tarado de Edward no se le hubiese ocurrido venir!

-¿Dónde esta tu coche Alec? – Alice vio hacia todos lados a la vez que le preguntaba a Alec sobre su coche.

-Justamente allí. – apunto al otro lado de la calle donde un BMW convertible se estacionaba.

-¡Un BMW! – se me escapo esa frase de la boca sin poder controlarme, en mi opinión los BMW eran los mejores y mas si eran convertibles y negros. ¡Que hermosura de auto! – Esta hermoso Alec.

-Vamos, ese modelo es del año pasado… - Edward movió su mano en desinterés a lo que Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que un inexperto confundiría los BMW, ya que mantienen el estilo pero cambian lo demás. – Edward se quedo con la boca abierta, y no dijo nada más.

-Ehmm… pero ese auto es para dos personas. Somos cuatro. – Alec noto que mi comentario era cierto y miro a Alice,

-¿Alice?

-Oh… Bueno, Edward y yo nos vamos en mi Porsche y ustedes dos se van en el BMW. ¿Alguien se opone? Bueno no me interesa, si alguien se opone pues que camine. – Alice tomo a Edward del brazo y lo llevo a jalones hasta el garaje. - ¡El auto que llegue en segundo paga todo!

¡No, VELOCIDAD!

-¿Le temes a la velocidad no? – Alec me tomo la mano y me susurro esto al oído. Asentí débilmente. – No te preocupes, no iré rápido entonces. – me guiño el ojo y entramos en el convertible.

-¿Siempre eres así? – Alec me resultaba increíblemente dulce, no podía creer que un chico fuera tan especial.

Vimos salir a Alice y a Edward del garaje en el Porsche y salir volando por la autopista, ojala y no terminaran estrellados como huevos en la calle.

-¿Así como? ¿Tan feo? – me reí de su broma, ya que era obviamente una broma… Alec… era lindo.

-Así… tu sabes… así… dulce.

-Bueno, no se realmente, no puedo evitar ser dulce contigo, Bella se que no te conozco casi nada pero me tienes loco. – sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado ya al café. Alec se estaciono cuidadosamente al lado del Porsche que ya estaba vacio y salió de su asiento para abrirme la puerta. Cuando salí del vehículo nos vimos fijamente y nuestros rostros se fueron acercando…

-¡Ustedes pagan! – gritaron Edward y Alice al mismo tiempo. ¡Plop! Nuestra burbuja personal se había explotado.

-Claro…

-¡Bella!

-¡Bella!

-¡Bella!

¿Qué hacen Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper acá?

-¿No te molesta que hayan venido o si? – Edward pregunto.

-Para nada Cullen…

¡Perfecto! De una cita de dos, pasamos a cuatro y ahora a siete, Edward me las pagaría.

-¿Emmett convenciste a Daniela de venir? – Edward volteo a ver a Emmett el cual se estaba besando con Rosalie, tanta pasión me quemaba los ojos.

-Si, tuve que rogarle que viniera y luego amenazarla. Pero vendrá…

-Esto será divertido… - murmuro Edward.

Mas divertido será cuando te parta la cara Cullen, ahora si, me valía si un carro le pasaba encima a ese engendro arruina vidas, si Alec me quería yo lo iba a querer a el y punto final de la discusión.

* * *

:**_o Que pasara con Alec ii Bella?_**

**_Daniela perdonara a Edward?_**

**_Sera un caos esta cita?_**

**_Edward amara a Bella?_**

**_Bella seguira amando a EdwarD?_**

**_Emmett hara algo raro en esta cita de muchos?_**

**_Alice se hablara con Jasper?_**

**_Jasper estara enamorado de Alice?_**

**_ö Descubra todo esto en el Sigiente capitulo!_**

**_*-* Dejen Su Review Por Favor ^^ _**

**_Acepto: criticas, alabaciones, comentarios, peticiones de ayuda, preguntas, etc etc!_**

**_atte: Su Escritora Desesperada / _**


	11. ¡Pasalo y La Maraca!

**_Bueno chicas :o Prometi no tardarme tanto ahora en actualizar asi que ^^_**

**_Intente actualizar lo mas rapido posible :o Y EN MI OPINION LO LOGRE _**

**_Bueno! Les quiero agradecer por que me leen y acuerdense de que _**

**_PORFA! recomienden este fic hasta a la loca de la esquina que recoge la basura._**

**_Bueno Tambien queria recordarles :o que aun pueden votar por mi y mi historia_**

**_La Buena Vida al Estilo Emmett Cullen en la categoria Mejor Comedia_**

**_de los Twilight Silver Cup Awards (mas info de esto en La buena vida...)_**

**_:D Ahora si las dejo leer ii se que me querran matar pero RELAX!_**

* * *

XI

Edward POV

-Bueno ya estamos todos. – Emmett hizo una seña para llamar al camarero el cual en seguida vino al ver el enorme grupo de chicas que había en la mesa.

-¿Qué desean jóvenes? – el camarero uso una voz baja, según el seductora aunque realmente parecía que tenia años de fumar y su garganta se había arruinado. -¿Algo en especial jovencitas?

-Cuidado y se te cae la baba. – dijo Alec a la vez que abrazaba a Bella. Bella facilona, no conoce hace mucho al tipo y ya lo abraza, claro que se podía esperar de alguien que se casa con un desconocido en Las Vegas.

-A mi deme un frapuccino con crema batida y chocolate. – Alice dijo alegremente, el camarero iba a tomar su orden cuando una excelente idea se me ocurrió.

-Espere. ¿Aquí sirven bebidas alcohólicas? – el camarero no respondió nada. – Mira chico, si crees que ella tiene doce, no te preocupes simplemente es que es una duenda inmadura todos tenemos mayoría de edad.

Alice me dio una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa pero ahogue mi queja, iba a parecer una niñita si gritaba.

-Si, si servimos. Tequila, ron, vodka, shots, whisky y tragos especiales de la casa.

-Puede irse un momento, lo llamaremos en un rato. – despache al camarero y vi a todos. -¿Qué les parece un pequeño juego?

-¿Con alcohol? Olvídalo Edward. – Bella se cruzo de brazos y cuando Alec le susurro algo al oído sonrió, estúpida.

-¿Tienes miedo Bella? ¿Qué me dicen los demás? ¿O es que tienen miedo? – en la ultima parte quede viendo a Alec desafiantemente.

-¿Lo dices por mi? Vaya, bien dicen que los que mas hablan son los que caen primero. Yo entro en el juego. – Alec puso su mano sobre la mesa, igual Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Daniela.

-¡Vamos Bella! Solo es un simple juego… - Jasper intento animar a Bella pero esta se negó rotundamente.

-Déjenla chicos… Al parecer la pequeña Bella es intolerante al alcohol. Si quieres Bella te pedimos una limonada con sombrillita. – Daniela rio sombríamente a lo que todos menos Alec y Alice nos unimos.

-Entro en el juego. – Bella me quedo viendo con furia a lo que respondí tomando a Daniela por la mejilla y dándole un beso en la boca.

Rosalie llamo al camarero y pidió ocho tequilas, el camarero los trajo luego de cinco minutos y coloco uno en frente de cada uno de nosotros. Emmett estiro su mano para tomar su vaso en lo que lo detuve.

-¡No Emmett! Son para el juego.

-Bueno apúrate en explicar, siento la garganta seca.

-¿Alguien a jugado 'Pásalo'? – nadie me contesto así que tomaría eso como una negativa. – Bueno alguien empezara y dirá una categoría por ejemplo 'Nombre de carros' y debe decir un nombre de alguna marca de autos, el que se quede sin nada que responder dirá 'Pásalo' y beberá su trago. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron.

-¡Yo empiezo! – dijo Emmett entusiasmado. – ¿Alguien se interpone? – Emmett lanzo su mirada amenazante y nadie se opuso a que el empezara. –Nombres de… Caricaturas.

-¿Caricaturas? – dijo Daniela algo intrigada.

-Si.

-Winnie Pooh. – Emmett golpeo la mesa de la emoción.

-Mickey Mouse. – Alec pff…

-Los Padrinos Mágicos. – Jasper y su loca obsesión con el del pelo verde. ¿Cosmo?

-South Park. – dije orgullosamente.

-Esa no cuenta Edward. – renegó Bella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es una caricatura infantil. – Emmett se dio vuelta al lado de Bella. Traidor.

-Bueno, entonces… Lazy Town.

-Los Rugrats. – dijo Alice.

-Ehmmm… Cobarde el Perro Cobarde. – Rosalie fue la ultima en responder y luego Bella se quedo callada.

-Ush… Pásalo.

-¡Bella es una sin infancia! – dijo Jasper. Bella se tomo el tequila de un solo trago y luego de mantener cerrada su boca por un buen tiempo sonrió.

-¿Y ahora quien va? – pregunto Alec.

-La que esta a la derecha de Emmett. Rosalie.

-Bueno, nombre de actores masculinos. ¡Tom Cruise! – Emmett hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-Rosalie me robaste el que iba a decir. – Alice medio le sonrió a Rosalie y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. ¡El cielo se cae! Las dos divas no se odian… tanto. – El sexy e inigualable y único Kellan Lutz.

-Ese tipo me cae bien. – murmuro Emmett. - ¡Ah entonces el papasito de Brad Pitt!

Todos quedamos viendo raro a Emmett pero luego estallamos en carcajadas.

-¡Morgan Freeman! – Alec abrazo a Bella y le susurro algo al oído, a lo que ella asintió. ¿Por qué estaba atento a lo que esos dos nerds hacían?

-Johny Depp. – Bella abrazo a Alec y poso su cabeza en su hombro.

-Leonardo DiCaprio. – Jasper se volvió a liberar del trago.

-Que dulces se ven… - les dijo Daniela.

-¿Verdad que si? – Alice parecía bailar sentada.

-Bueno ya sigamos con el juego. – detuve la estúpida charla, si seguían hablando de eso vomitaría. En ese momento vi como Alec se acercaba a Bella y posaba sus labios en los de ella.

-¿Edward dirás algún actor?

-No… No se me viene a la mente ninguno. Pásalo. – Ocupaba ese trago.

Bella POV

El tiempo se fue volando cuando ya eran las once y media de la noche el marcador iba algo así… Como iba… Ehmm… Creo que era algo así como:

Bella nueve tequilas.

Edward siete tequilas.

Emmett once tequilas, cuatro a propósito.

Alec siete tequilas.

Daniela cinco tequilas.

Jasper, Alice y Rosalie cuatro tequilas.

No sentía ya mi cabeza y sentía todo alejado de mi, estaba abrazada a Alec y el me susurraba millones de cosas lindas, en serio este chico se merecía a la mejor chica… Odiaba haberme enamorado de Edward pero apenas lograra desenamorarme buscaría a Alec era el chico que toda chica deseaba. El Noah que si existía.

-¿Han visto a mi hermana? – Jasper estaba parado apoyado en su silla viendo hacia todos lados.

-No, solo vi cuando se levanto con Emmett y se fueron para el… ¡PARQUEO! – Daniela se levanto de un impulso y cayo sentada en las piernas de Edward donde el la sujeto con sus brazos y no la dejo pararse.

-Iré a buscarlos. ¿Alice me acompañas? – Jasper tomo a Alice por el brazo y esta sonrió tontamente y lo siguió.

-¡Vamos a bailar Bella! – Alec estaba rojito por todo el alcohol que se le había subido a la cabeza me causo risa y lo seguí a la pista de baile. Si, el tequila había echo efecto.

Bailamos aproximadamente media canción cuando Alice y Jasper regresaron y nos interrumpieron, realmente no sabría que hubiese echo si ellos no hubiesen llegado. Déjenme se los planteo de una manera que lo entiendan… alcohol, un chico lindo, un chico lindo bailando pegado a ti, un chico lindo bailando pegado a ti y susurrándote al oído y mucho alcohol… ¿Me entienden?

-¡Emmett y Rosalie se llevaron el coche de Jasper! – Alice movía sus manos de arriba abajo, no se porque pero se veía graciosa.

-¿Aja y? – pregunto Edward mientras le tocaba la pierna a Daniela. Amo andar borracha… NO ME IMPORTA EL PUTO DE EDWARD.

-Que no tengo como regresarme a mi casa.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos todos en la casa de Alice? – sugirió Alec. – Nadie tiene la suficiencia de conducir así muy lejos y la casa de Alice la Alce quiero decir… Alice es la más cercana.

-¡Vámonos a la Alice Cueva! – grito Jasper a la vez que ponía pose de super héroe y se dirigía a la puerta.

Alice se subió en la espalda de Jasper y luego de casi perder el equilibrio pudieron mantenerse estables.

-Bella… - me susurro Alec al oído. – Te amo.

Esto no me lo esperaba… ¿Qué le decía? ¡Alec me gustaba… pero no lo amaba! Diablos, solo esto me podía pasar a mi.

Edward POV

Escuche claramente cuando Alec le 'susurro' a Bella TE AMO, vamos no le susurro mas bien casi lo grito pero por el gran sonido de la música no se escucho mucho que digamos.

¿Ella lo amaba a el?

Estuve atento a su respuesta pero ella simplemente lo abrazo, eso era un si… obviamente. Bella Swan es una… es una… Bella Swan me esta jodiendo la vida.

Me subí al auto de Alice en el asiento de atrás junto a Daniela ella me empezó a besar el cuello, eso me hubiese descontrolado en ese momento, ya que andaba borracho y además Daniela era una chica HERMOSA. Pero… simplemente no hice nada, solo estaba presente en cuerpo y con mi cabeza en otras cosas.

Todo el viaje transcurrió en silencio excepto por Alice y Jasper que iban cantando juntos a saber que porquería de canción. Bella y Alec iban atrás en el estúpido y reluciente BMW… ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en Daniela, mi mente voló y el nombre de Bella surgió…

No me hagas esto Dios, el amor no fue hecho para mí.

Bella POV

Alec y yo íbamos extremadamente borrachos y realmente no tengo la menor idea como llegamos a la casa de Alice sin terminar en algún accidente. Nos bajamos del auto y Alec me abrazo por la espalda y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi casa! – Alice entro en su mansión y abrió la puerta y encendió todas las luces. Alice estaba totalmente sola en su casa ya que sus papás eran empresarios internacionales y estaban constantemente viajando.

-Alice ven para acá. – Jasper la tomo de un brazo y la abrazo fuertemente luego de llenarle la cara de besos. Esperaba que eso no fuese consecuencia del alcohol.

-¡Pásame la botella! – Edward entro cantando alegremente con Daniela subida en su espalda y dando vuelta por la casa. – ¡Voy a olvidar el nombre de ella!

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunte abrazando a Alec. - ¡No tengo sueño carajo! – Vaya, el alcohol me hace daño y mucho.

-¡Juguemos la botella! – Alice trajo una botella de whisky completamente llena y vertió su contenido en una planta. – Listo.

-¡Alice! Ese líquido es sagrado. – Edward bajo a Daniela de su espalda y le dio una patada a la planta.

-Yo no quiero jugar. ¿Amor nos vamos a dormir? – Daniela tomo de la mano a Edward cuando le decía esto.

Puedo jurar que Edward me vio de reojo y luego asintió… ¡Se que me vio! Es la única razón posible, o que el alcohol me este haciendo alucinar.

-Buenas noches chicos… Buenas noches Bella. – Daniela me trataba bien pero mal, era algo raro. Pero estaba segura de que ella estaba segura que Edward estaba enamorado de ella, igualmente yo estaba segura de eso.

-Bueno entonces que empiece el juego… - Jasper se sentó en el suelo y nosotros le seguimos, no sabia ni siquiera porque jugaríamos. Yo quería besar a Alec, Alec a mi, Jasper a Alice y Alice a el. ¿Cuál era el chiste entonces? Ni idea.

El juego transcurrió sin ninguna novedad hasta que oímos ciertos… ruidos.

Jasper y Alec empezaron a matarse de risa, no paraban de reírse y Alice se les unió, era obvio que mi mejor amiga andaba bien 'happy' o sino jamás se hubiese reído de eso, porque esos 'ruidos' rompieron mi corazón en un lapso corto de tiempo. Era obvio, Edward amaba a Daniela, no se ni siquiera porque llegue a pensar en la maldita estúpida posibilidad de que Edward estuviese celoso. Lo que acababa de pasar era más que una señal divina de que debía olvidarlo… Un mes y tres semanas Bella, solo eso era lo que te uniría a Edward.

-¡Al parecer Edward y Daniela descubrieron un juego mejor que la botella! – Alec estallo a carcajadas y se sostenía el estomago al parecer de tanto reírse ya le dolía.

-¡Oh si! El juego de la maraca… mételo… sácalo… mételo… sácalo. – Jasper se paro e imito el famoso baile que ponían en las fiestas. Tome a Alec del brazo y le hice señal de que me siguiera.

-¿Qué paso Bella? – Alec tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Alec… se que… bueno… es algo precipitado pero… - baje la mirada y empecé a jugar con mis manos, un largo silencio, muy incomodo por cierto, lleno el ambiente hasta que Alec me tomo por la barbilla y puso su mirada y la mía al mismo nivel.

-¿Bella quieres ser mi novia? – Alec sonrió y simplemente me deslumbro.

-Si… - ya no había vuelta atrás. Edward Cullen se iría al olvido.

Los labios de Alec se unieron a los míos, el beso se fue tornando mas largo, mas agradable, nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta que sentí mi cuerpo aprisionado entre los brazos de Alec y la pared, dirigí mis labios a su cuello… cuando sentimos que alguien nos miraba.

* * *

**_Edward Maraquero e_e _**

**_Afortunada sea Daniela e_e_**

**_¿Alec y Bella? e_e_**

**_¿Lograran estar Edward y Bella juntos? e_e_**

**_¿Pasara esto? e_e_**

**_¿Jacob seguira siendo tan buen hermano? e_e_**

**_¡DESCUBRA TODO ESTO EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS DE _**

**_WHAT HAPPENS IN LAS VEGAS!_**

**_Dejen su review :$ Acepto Quejas, Insultos, Huelgas, etc._**

**_PERO PROMETO : EDWARD II BELLA TERMINARAN JUNTOS_**

**_(ya mi cabezita alocada esta trabajando en como lograr eso_**

**_sin hacer que el fic quede feo xd o simple o tonto)_**

**_:D bueno ^^ Las quiero muchoooo :D_**

**_Cuidense (L) NOS LEEMOS_**

**_atte: Su Lectora Desesperada // _**


	12. Rupturas y Enlaces

_**Buenoo... Aqui un nuevo capi *0* **_

_**Lo iba a subir ayer pero e.e fanfiction no me dejaba**_

_**Pero bueno aqui esta ^^ OJALA Y LES GUSTE**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews *0***_

_**Porfaaa dejen mas reviews :D me dan un gran apoyo ademas**_

_**de alegrarme el dia**_

_**^^ Feliz dia .... e.e de..... ehmmm LAS MANCHAS DE LOS DALMATAS xD**_

_**atte: Conii**_

_**Las dejo leer**_

* * *

XII

Edward POV

Estuvimos un rato con Daniela en la sala pero luego de un rato ella pidió irnos a 'dormir' obviamente le dije que sí y nos despedimos rápidamente de todos y entramos en la habitación que Alice nos había indicado. Me tire a la cama y cerré mis ojos, estaba muy estresado, porque Alec debe de ser tan gay con Bella… Hay te amo… hay MI Bella… Hay que dulces tus besos… que se vaya con esas porquerías a otro lado. Estaba a punto de ceder y caer rendido y por fin poder dormir cuando sentí…

-¿Daniela? – abrí mis ojos y… wow. Que sexy. Daniela estaba encima mío con un conjunto de Victoria Secret, o alguna de esas cosas que hacen que los hombres babeen como perros. – Que…

No me dejo terminar mi frase cuando calló mis labios con un beso… Bueno, un poco de diversión no hacía daño y menos si era con una de las chicas más HOT que podía encontrar en Forks…

Esta chica me iba a volver loco. Era la mejor, en serio. Mejor que Victoria, que Laurent, que Jessica, que Rosalie… aun me siento mal por haber traicionado a mi amigo pero…

Daniela corto mis pensamientos cuando susurro mi nombre entre jadeos… Esto era lo mejor que el ser humano pudo haber inventado. Escuche unas risas afuera, seguro ya se habían dado cuenta. Mejor aun.

Daniela me volvió a besar y la apoye contra la pared, cuando de repente…

Bella POV

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Son novios! – Alice grito esto y podía asegurar que todos los vecinos se habían enterado, al parecer había visto toda la escena.

-Si lo somos. – Alec respondió triunfante y me empezó a besar el cuello. ¿Qué rayos he hecho para merecerme semejante novio… tan perfecto? Oh sí, tengo el castigo de aguantar al maldito de Edward que se cogía a su noviecita al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Miren yo planeare su primer día de novios! ¡Irán a la playa! ¡Comerán de la comida del otro! ¡Se besaran en el atardecer!

-Alice relájate. Además podemos decir que hoy es nuestro primer día de novios. – Jasper salió por la puerta seguido de Emmett el cual traía una guitarra.

-Mmm… cierto. Bueno entonces lo que dije será su segundo día de novios.

-¡Serenata para los novios! – Jasper miro a Emmett y le hizo una señal al que este empezó a tocar la guitarra sin orden alguno. Dudo que Emmett pudiera tocar guitarra y menos en esa condición.

-¿Qué rayos pasa acá?

Edward…

Edward POV

-Bueno es algo muy gracioso Edward, resulta que tu esposa… tiene novio. – Emmett termino la oración y todos menos Alec y Bella empezaron a reírse como imbéciles. Ja, ja, ja. Que gracioso.

-Mejor preocúpate de tus asuntos. ¿A dónde dejaste a Rose? – Emmett miro preocupado hacia dentro de la casa pero Jasper lo sostuvo por el hombro.

-Digamos que Rose bebió mucho y anda desquitándose con el inodoro. – Emmett prefirió no entrar a la casa y todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Bella lo rompió riéndose de algo que Alec le había dicho en el oído.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! - ¿Quién diablos era?

-¡Charlie! – grito Alice entusiasmada y fue a colgarse del cuello del oficial como si fuese su mismísimo padre.

-Con que ustedes eran los jóvenes que no dejaban dormir a todos los vecinos. – Vaya, no sabía que mis gritos y los de Daniela fueran tan fuertes.

-Papa… digo oficial… Charlie, es que…

-¡Bella andas bebida! Olvídenlo todos adentro de mi auto ahora mismo, nos vamos a la comisaria.

Para colmo de males…

-¿Edward? – Daniela salió a la calle envuelta en una sabana y al ver al papa de Bella con uniforme intento entrar a la casa rápidamente.

-Ya la vi jovencita, usted también. Bella, tienes muchas explicaciones por darme.

Todos entramos al auto de Charlie, parecíamos payasos de circo, pero entramos. Alec y yo fuimos los últimos en entrar a la camioneta y no me iba a quedar callado, esto era una oportunidad imperdible.

-Te presento a nuestro suegrito. – Alec me miro fijamente y no me respondió simplemente subió y para que pudiera entrar cargo a Bella en sus piernas. Éramos ocho personas en la parte de atrás del auto ya que Charlie se había negado que alguien fuera enfrente con el, decía que apestábamos a pescado rancio.

-No sabía que tu papá era Charlie. – murmuro Alec en su oído. - ¿Entonces tu hermano es Jacob? – Muy bien se iba a llevar con Jacob y más cuando la besara.

-Si, así es.

Todo el viaje transcurrió en silencio excepto por Emmett que iba cantándole a Rose, aunque esos alaridos eran lo suficiente fuerte para que todo Estados Unidos lo escuchara.

Llegamos a la comisaría y sin ayuda alguna tome una llave de la celda que normalmente usaba, vaya llegaba a parecer hotel e indique a los demás que entraran. Bella se quedo afuera de la celda y Alec con ella. ¿Tan rápido la presentación formal? Ellos no podían ir en serio, claro que no.

-Aja maraquero. – Emmett me envolvió con un brazo y empezó a susurrarme Daniela como cien mil veces. – No sabía que eras tan rápido Eddie. Eres como la pizza, en treinta minutos ya estas listo y calentito.

-Papa… ¿Qué paso? Estaba de los más plácidamente dormido y me llamas. ¿Sabes que hora es? ¡Son las tres de la mañana! – Jacob tiro las llaves de su auto en la mesa de Charlie. Charlie no hizo ningún gesto simplemente apunto a Bella, que en ese momento estaba envuelta en un abrazo de Alec.

-¡Alec! ¿Por qué no llegaste hoy a la reunión que teníamos en la casa de Embry? En serio hiciste falta viej… - Jacob volvió a mirar a Alec y noto que tenia envuelta a su preciada y estúpida hermanita. – Haber, ahora si explícame mejor esto.

¡Golpes! ¡Golpes! ¡Sangre!

-Amor… respóndeme. – Daniela me toco del hombro. ¿Qué me había dicho?

-Disculpa estaba distraído. ¿Qué me dijiste?

-Nada… olvídalo.

Mujeres, quien las entiende.

Bella POV

¿Amigo? ¿Alec y Jacob? ¿Por qué todo mundo se conoce entre si menos yo? ¿Tan antisocial soy?

-Es una larga historia.

-¡Pero si se conocen hasta hoy! – grito Emmett desde la celda. Gracias Emmett.

-Bueno no tan larga.

-¡Ya son novios! – esta vez fue… ¿Alice? Voltee a ver a mi amiga la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja. Alcohol, maldito alcohol.

-Pues si… - Jacob me miro fijamente y luego empezó a morirse de risa en mi cara.

-¡Tu y Alec! Jajajaja, vaya sabía que los raros se atraían entre si.

-¿No lo golpearas? – Edward miro atónito a Jacob y este le enseño el dedo.

-Vamos, planee presentarte a Alec algún día…

-Cuando tuviera cincuenta. – Jacob iba a corregirme pero luego se quedo con la boca cerrada.

-Déjame terminar Bells. Bueno al menos ya no los tendré que presentar, ya hasta son novios. Pero me tienen que explicar cada detalle y Alec te diré unas cuantas reglas.

-¿¡Por que a mi si me golpeaste, gritaste y destrozaste!?

-Porque tu me caes mal Cullen y es mejor que cierres el pico o morirás enjaulado.

-Ya llame a sus padres y todos me respondieron lo mismo… - Charlie tomo nota y se sentó en su silla de cuero, recordaba cuando pequeña me sentaba en esa silla y daba mil vueltas hasta que Jacob me miraba verde y me decía lechuga.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron todos los que estaban en la celda.

-'Hay que vean como le hacen.' Si que son chicos problemas ustedes. Ah Alice no pude hablar con tus papas así que tenemos que ver que hacer contigo niñita. – Charlie sonrió cálidamente y Alice se tranquilizo.

-¡Demando! Aquí hay preferencia. – Emmett se levanto y novio su dedo haciendo círculos a la vez que apuntaba a Charlie. -¿Por qué ELLOS NO ESTAN EN LA CELDA?

Alec y yo abrimos la boca para responder esa pregunta pero Charlie nos gano.

-Cierto, chicos para adentro.

-Papa…

-Suegro…

-¿Suegro? – Edward iba a empezar a reclamar pero en vez de eso me miro y luego empezó a besar a Daniela. No estaba entendiendo nada…

Edward POV

-Tengan, coman algo. – Charlie nos paso comida a montones, vaya jamás me había tratado así cuando venia a la cárcel solo. Bien había dicho Emmett, favoritismo. Estaba apunto de estallar. ¿Por qué debía ser todo tan fácil para Alec y Bella? Claro, el se la merecía… yo no. Que rayos digo, yo ni siquiera quiero merecer a Bella. Daniela empezó a besarme el cuello en serio se estaba volviendo algo molesta, ocupaba hablar con ella.

-Charlie ábreme un momento. Ocupo ir a hablar con Daniela. Sígueme.

-Cinco minutos. – Charlie abrió la maldita jaula y tome a Daniela por la mano y nos fuimos a una esquina.

-Daniela… ya no, creo que no siento nada por ti.

-¿Nada por mi? Discúlpame Edward pero hace menos de diez horas estabas gritando mi nombre como loco y ahora me vienes a decir esto.

-No es mi culpa que tú me hayas tentado, soy hombre. Ni que fuera gay para decirte que no.

-¡Eres un maldito Cullen!

-¡Tranquilízate Bell..!

-¿Bella?

-No… no…. No quise decir eso. No iba a decir Bella. – La cagaste Edward.

-Claro que lo ibas a decir. ¡Lo dijiste! Es por ella… Esta claro. Por eso tienes tanta cólera que este con Alec, sabes Edward, Bella me da envidia no por ti. Si no porque tiene alguien que valga la pena y no sea un poco hombre como tu. – Daniela me empujo y se fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey niña no puedes irte así! No has cumplido todo el tiempo en la cárcel, además vas solo con esa sabana. ¡Regresa! Es una orden. – Charlie siguió a Daniela hasta la puerta y yo me quede allí estupefacto.

-¡Vete al carajo policía yo me voy! – Daniela salió de la comisaria y tiro la puerta.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – me pregunto Emmett enojado. – Me costo un huevo llevarla hasta allá y ahora tu haces eso. ¡Te matare Cullen!

Entre a la cárcel sin decir nada y yo mismo cerré la puerta, todos me quedaban viendo.

-¿Qué rayos me ven? Sigan en sus asuntos. – me senté en una esquina y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos. Me quede sin Daniela, estoy sin Bella. Que todos se fueran al infierno, odiaba estas cosas.

Bella POV

Horas más horas… la comida de Edward continuaba intacta. Que no comiera, realmente ahorita no quería saber nada de el. Había discutido con su noviecita pero eso no cambiaba nada. Edward Cullen era un estúpido que no valía la pena, no podía desperdiciar a alguien como Alec por intentar conquistar a alguien como el. Además Edward no era alguien en quien podía confiar, mas me lo acababa de confirmar. Reciente se estaba amando con la novia y hasta se 'entregaron' y ahora ya no se aman y más bien se odian. No, chicos así no valen la pena.

Edward POV

-Edward… - una delicada mano me toco el hombro y pude sentir el olor de comida cerca. Tenía hambre y mucha, seguro me había dormido. Levante mi rostro y pude ver a Alice a mi lado.

-Vamos come un poco, te morirás de hambre cara de harina. – Alice me acerco una hamburguesa y papas fritas heladas.

-Gracias… - vaya la duende salvándome de morirme de hambre, esto no me lo esperaba ni en el apocalipsis. - ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque no quiero estar encerrada con un cuerpo muerto y putrefacto rodeado de moscas así que no debes morirte, todavía. – Alice se rio al verme la cara. – Sabes que bromeo. ¿Verdad?

-En realidad no pero da igual. – devore la hamburguesa y cuando termine Alice se rio de mi cara llena de salsa de tomate. Jamás aprendí a comer. –Alice… en serio gracias.

-Si esta bien Cullen y dime ¿Por qué tan frustrado? – Alice abrió sus ojos y me miro como si fuese un juguete curioso.

-Mmm.. Pues por nada. Alice dime algo… ¿Qué es lo necesario para conquistar a una chica? – Me había decidido… Si estaba enamorado, no me iba a dar por vencido.

-Bueno Edward… eso depende del tipo de chica que te guste pero normalmente…

Isabella Swan de Cullen. Solo eso podía pensar en ese momento. ¿Qué me pasaba? No se. Pero… se sentía bien en cierta forma.

* * *

_**AAAWWWWWWWWWWWW EDWARD AMA A BELLA**_

_**ALEC AMA A BELLA**_

_**BELLA AMA A ALEC Y EDWARD**_

_**II JACOB NO ODIA A ALEC PERO ODIA A EDWARD**_

_**XD jajajaja Bueno chicas **_

_**espero ii les haya gustado el capi intentare actualizar lo mas pronto**_

_**posible ^^ GRACIAAAAAAAAS...**_

_**Ii dejen su maravilloso ii unico review ^^**_

_**ATTE: SU AUTORA DESESPERADA**_


	13. Borracho PERO Enamorado

**_NUEVO CAPIIII *corriendo como loca en circulos*_**

**_xD no tenia internet asi ke me puse a escribir..._**

**_El resultado? PUES ESTE :D ^^ espero ii les guste_**

**_ii les cuento kee :o EDWARD ES SEXY JAJAJA_**

**_Xd BUENO NO TENGO MUCHO KE DECIR_**

**_*...* gracias por los reviews WOW EN SERIO_**

**_casi vamos para los 200 VAMOS :D LLEGUEMOS EN ESTE CAPI A LOS 200_**

**_*---* BUENO GRACIAS EN SERIO ^^ las dejo leer..._**

* * *

XIII

Edward POV

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente de la prisión, dos días sin ver a Bella, ya que se había ido de viaje con Alice, pero hoy regresaría. Mañana tenia que ir al dichoso colegio ese de Forks, aburrido. ¿Qué si sigo con mi plan de conquistar a Swan? Si…

Emmett y Jasper vendrían hoy a la casa, ocupaba consejos de ellos, ya que los consejos de la duende solo la mitad me gustaron los demás los halle demasiado gays. ¿Flores? ¿Detalles? Vamos, las chicas se enamoran porque si… O al menos eso creía.

-¡Eddie abre! - ¿Eddie? Ese sobrenombre parecía de oso cariñoso o de perro.

-Ahora voy. – abrí la puerta y me encontré con mis dos amigos y dos cajas de cervezas. Al parecer ahora conversar implicaba más que una tarde de amigos con limonada, eso era bueno.

Nos sentamos en el jardín de afuera y nos tiramos en la grama.

-¿De que hablaremos?

-Ah… creo que me enamore de Bella. Pero ella esta con don perfecto y yo tengo un mal y largo historial de chicas. No se que hacer, hable con Alice pero no puedo volverme un chico tan… raro con eso de las flores y los detalles.

-Haber… repite lo que dijiste. – Emmett se sentó y me miro con una cara de 'Quien eres y que putas hiciste con mi mejor amigo, aquel que una vez me lleno la nariz de lodo en el kínder.'

-¡Que me gusta Bella!

-¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer al respecto? – Jasper se unió a la conversación luego de estar unos minutos en silencio viendo las nubes.

-Que me ayuden… a conquistarla.

-¡Edward Cullen ocupa ayuda para conquistar una chica! ¡Jasper dame esos cinco! – Emmett y Jasper chocaron las manos y luego hicieron una plegaria al cielo. Imbéciles.

-Bella es diferente… no se por que. Pero no es de las típicas que luego de cinco minutos de mirarlas y hablarles ya se quieren ir a tirar a mi cama.

-Edward no toda chica en el mundo es zorra. – me dijo Jasper.

-Pero si el noventainueve porciento. – Emmett levanto las cejas y suspiro.

-Pero Bella pertenece al otro uno porciento.

-Oh si claro, una chica que se caso con un desconocido en Las Vegas y ahora anda de viaje con el novio que tiene hace tres días. – Emmett sonó sarcástico pero…

-¿Bella salió de viaje con Alec? ¡A caso no era con Alice! - ¡Imposible!

-Acabo de venir a ver a mi monstruito Edward, esta en su casa. – Jasper y Alice eran novios desde el viernes también y tan solo verlos juntos daba nauseas derramaban miel.

- Claro conmigo no aguanto ni cinco horas pero con ese hasta se va de viaje. Emmett pásame una cerveza. ¡Ya vera que tan lindo esposo puedo llegar a ser! ¡Le serviré el desayuno, flores, peluches, cenas, dulces, chocolates, películas estúpidas! ¡Le daré todo lo que pida!

-Vaya… y dice ser el, el que manda en la relación… - le susurro Emmett a Jasper.

-Escuche eso. – Emmett me tiro la cerveza y me la tome de tres tragos.

Emmett y Jasper me acompañaron pero yo solo me había reservado toda una caja de cervezas así que Jasper y Emmett compartían la otra. Las horas fueron avanzando y cada vez estaba mas 'caliente' así que pusimos música a todo volumen, ocupaba bailar aunque fuera con el árbol.

-¡Prende, prende, prende, préndelo! ¡Persíguelo que el ritmo no perdona! – Si que estaba inspirado Jasper.

-¿Qué? – Emmett le hizo el coro a Jasper quien había tomado una botella y la usaba de micrófono, esto era el efecto de siete cervezas ellos y yo catorce.

-¡No perdona!

Yo estaba demasiado ocupado perreando con el árbol, un pino por cierto, que estaba en el jardín como para preocuparme del canto y luego le hice un movimiento inimaginable al árbol y empecé a moverme como loco… ¡Bella y Alec juntos! Pfff…

-¡Eso Edward mueve el bote! – Jasper y Emmett empezaron a animarme lo cual me incentivo mas… - Eah! Eah! Mas fuerte… Más rápido… Esooooooo….

-Vaya… me voy por dos días y encuentro esto. – Oh oh…

Bella POV

Habían sido los dos días mas increíbles que había tenido, además del primer viajo con un chico que no fuera mi hermano, ya que solo me dejaban salir con Alice de viaje y si era salir con un chico siempre descubría a Jacob vigilándonos.

-Creo que ya llegamos… Escucho música, al parecer nos hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida. – me dijo Alec mientras estacionaba su auto frente al apartamento. – Apurémonos antes de que la fiesta se acabe.

Me reí ante el gran sarcasmo de Alec, era el chico que toda chica desearía, en los dos días que habíamos viajado a New York no me había dejado de tratar como una reina, pero aun así Edward seguía en mis pensamientos. Aunque menos que antes… Eso estaba claro.

La música estaba cada vez más fuerte y podía jurar que escuchaba las voces de Emmett y Jasper al fondo cantando la canción y unos golpes raros, como el choque de un árbol contra algo. Esto estaba raro, entramos con Alec y tiramos las maletas en mi cuarto y luego salimos por la puerta trasera de la cocina al jardín.

-Vaya. Me voy por dos días y encuentro esto. – me cruce de brazos y contemple el gran desastre, todo el jardín estaba lleno de botellas y habían quebrado dos o tres. Emmett y Jasper estaban subidos en la banca de madera cantando como locos la parte rápida de la canción y Edward estaba… ¿Bailando con un árbol?

-Vaya Cullen… no te desquites con el árbol, te hace falta una chica para descargar tu furia. – Emmett y Jasper estallaron en risa ante el comentario de Alec, Edward miro a Alec de pies a cabeza y luego me volteo a ver a mí.

-Oh si… pero es que resulta que ahora no puedo meterme con ninguna de las tantas chicas que me llaman a mi teléfono… ¡Porque estoy casado! Y pues como tu te llevaste a mi esposa no me pude desquitar con ella mis ganas de un poco de acción.

¿Qué putas acababa de decir? ¿Yo? ¿Su esposa?

-Pues dudo que la consideraras tu esposa cuando estabas con Daniela. ¿O si? – Alec 2 – Edward 1.

-Pues fíjate que ni me acorde de ella, Pero no es tu asunto… - ¡Claro no pensó en mi porque se la estaba cogiendo a todo dar! Edward y Alec se iban acercando cada vez más y ya veía que empezarían los golpes. Debía hacer algo.

-Alec, amor, ven. No gastes tu saliva en cosas que no lo ameritan. – Alec me miro y luego camino hacia mí. Nos fuimos dentro de la casa y recogió su maleta la cual había dejado también en mi cuarto.

-Creo que me debo ir. ¿Mañana a que horas sales del colegio princesa? – Alec me tomo en brazos y me cargo por toda la casa.

-A las dos ya estoy fuera de clases. – le di un tierno beso en los labios y el me sonrió.

-Bueno te iré a buscar, mañana salgo a la una y media de mi laboratorio de química. – nos besamos y luego se fue…

Ahora a sacar a esos bestias de mi jardín.

Salí del apartamento y me encontré con los chicos ordenando todo. Me dio lastima ver a Emmett intentar barrer con la escoba en forma horizontal, asi que decidí ayudarle.

-Emmett si sigues sosteniendo la escoba así ni aunque la pases cien mil veces por la misma zona limpiaras algo. Dámela. – Emmett me cedió la escoba y me miro atentamente como sacudía la escoba y juntaba el sucio en un solo lugar. – Ves…

-¡Casi igual como yo la sostenía! Esta escoba tiene preferencia contigo. – Emmett parecía un niño pequeño, pero aun así era un gran amigo, en lo poco que lo conocía. – Bueno ya que te apoderaste de la escoba iré a ayudar a Eddie.

Terminamos en media hora de ordenar todo el desastre y luego Emmett y Jasper se fueron caminando a sus casas, vivían cerca. Unas seis casas nos separaban de Emmett y de Jasper siete u ocho.

-Eddie suerte con el asunto B. – dijo Emmett antes de irse y luego le guiño el ojo. ¿Asunto B?

-Emmett no me digas Eddie. Y no te preocupes que se que lo lograre.

-Confío en ti viejo, eso si, no seas tan imbécil o ni por cerca lo lograras. Se un poco mas… caballeroso. ¡Mañana nos vemos luego del colegio! – Jasper jalo a Emmett y se lo llevo y pude escuchar a Emmett gritando…

-¡Ok Eddie no te diré mas Eddie, Eddie!

-Lo matare algún día…

-Emmett es un buen chico, sabes. – me acerque a la puerta y con la mano les dije adiós.

-Ah… ¿A caso ahora también te gusta Emmett? ¿Y mañana Jasper? – Edward me quedo mirando y me acorralo contra el marco de la puerta… Estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir el olor a cerveza de su aliento chocando en mi boca… Sus labios estaban tan cerca… -Bella… ¿Por qué no me besas? Me dejaste solo todo el fin de semana… Además de que me mentiste. Me debes compensar…

No podía creer lo que acababa de pedir. ¿Edward quería que YO lo besara? Estaba borracho definitivamente, pero aun así se veía tierno… Sus ojos verdes, su cabello mas despeinado que de costumbre, sus labios rosados y su piel blanca como el mármol…

-Bella si no me besas tendré que besarte…

-Edward yo… - traque saliva. – Yo amo a Alec y ni loca te besaría.

¿Amaba a Alec? O… ¿Amaba a Edward?

Ilumíname Dios…

Edward POV

¡¿Qué!?

Me rechazo… así de simple me rechazo. Bella quito uno de mis brazos que la tenían acorralada y se fue a su habitación… Mi habitación. Me quede parado allí por un buen rato, no lo podía creer… ella amaba a Alec. Pero… ¿Y ahora?

Edward Cullen no se da por vencido… al menos no tan fácil. Además ese paliducho cara de puercoespín no me quitaría a Bella… MI BELLA.

Bella salió de su cuarto, con un short y una camisa azul, el azul le quedaba muy bien y aunque la quede viendo sin ningún escrúpulo ni disimulación ella ni me dirigió la mirada solo se tiro en el sofá se arropo con una sabana que llevaba y miro concentrada la televisión.

-¿Hoy dormirás acá?

-Aja.

-¿No quieres dormir en la cama?

-Duerme tú allí…

-Los dos cabemos en esa cama Swan.

-Edward por la puta mierda vete a dormir, estás borracho.

-Que agresiva…

-Cállate, quiero ver televisión.

-Buenas noches cariño.

-¿Cariño?

-Eres mi esposa… ¿o no?

-Pfff… - para hartarla mas me acerque a ella y le bese la frente. – Sueña conmigo…

La escuche decir un montón de incoherencias y entre en mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Entre en la ducha y luego me puse unos bóxers y me lance en la cama.

-No estoy borracho Swan… Estoy enamorado.

Cerré mis ojos y caí rápidamente.

Bella POV

Cerraba mis ojos sin éxito alguno, Edward me tenia frustrada, no sabia que pensar de el… Me beso la frente, se sintió bien. Me gusto por un momento creer que el me quería, me gusto por un momento vivir de una farsa. Sabia que el alcohol era el que tenia la culpa de todo esto, pero aun así me gustaba creer por un momento que el no estaba borracho. Intente enfocarme en otras cosas, como por ejemplo…

Mañana regresaba al colegio de Forks, luego de tres semanas de vacaciones. Era el último trimestre, por fin. Luego me iría a Italia a estudiar literatura, esos eran mis planes y los planes de Charlie, aunque el aun no los supiera ni estuviera de acuerdo con ellos. Escuche a Edward salir de la ducha y luego de unos minutos no escuche nada mas, se había dormido.

Me pare silenciosamente sin hacer ningún ruido, camine en puntillas hasta la puerta de mi cuarto… su cuarto… nuestro cuarto y abrí la puerta, allí estaba dormido con sus labios formando esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Lo contemple por unos minutos, o segundos, pudieron haber llegado a ser horas pero realmente no sentí el tiempo pasar. Cerré la puerta de nuevo, luego de convencerme a mi misma que no debía, podía, ni quería dormir con el… Si quería pero no… No, no quería. Punto final al asunto.

Saque un chocolate que estaba por la mitad de el refrigerador y luego de comérmelo me fui a dormir… Chocolate, dulce veneno.

Edward Cullen… ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento, bueno en realidad pensé en NO pienses en Edward Cullen… que importa. El sueño ya me estaba pasando cuentas y empezaba a decir estupideces, mejor me dormía… Mañana era mi regreso al Instituto de Forks.

* * *

**_OMG recuerdo cuando empeze la historia ke algien me dejo un review_**

**_diciendome que no queria que la vida de ellos se detuviera asi quee_**

**_:D iran al cole ii alli als cosas se pondran mejores.. aclaracion, acuerdense_**

**_que ALEC, ALICE, EMMETT, JASPER estudian en otro cole asi como para_**

**_una clase medio altisima xd ke keda fuera de FORKS... creo haberlo mencionado_**

**_en un capi... xD buenooo COMENTEN OCUPO SABER SU OPINION *-*_**

**_GRACIAS X LEER_**

**_II VAMOSS!!_**

**_ALCANCEMOS LOS 200 REVIEWS..._**

**_El Libro de Twilight... 10 Dolares con 99 centavos (ebay mejor oferta xD)_**

**_Collar de Twilight... 5 dolares con 50 centavos (este me lo invente)_**

**_Edward Cullen en un poster... 3 Dolares con 99 Centavos_**

**_Hacer a tu escritora feliz... No tiene precio :D_**

**_Usa EL Sexy boton verde ii deja un review ;)_**

**_Las mejores cosas no tienen precio... para lo demas usa Coniicard xDD jajaja_**

**_LAS AMO (l)_**


	14. Un Buen Comienzo

**_Chicas un nuevo capi xd no les escribo mucho xke pronto me debo ir_**

**_BUENO :D espeor les guste LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 :O GRACIAS A MILLONES_**

**_ii noticia: *-* gane la silver cup twilight award a la mejor comedia con mi fic_**

**_La Buena Vida al Estilo Emmett Cullen_**

**_Muchas gracias a las que votaron ^^_**

**_Las dejo leer!_**

* * *

XIV

Bella POV

Abrí mis ojos y di una vuelta para estirarme mejor en la cama… Me caí al suelo y me quede un buen rato allí… ¿Qué hacia en el suelo? Oh cierto… ayer había dormido en el tonto e incomodo sillón por no querer dormir con Edward.

-¿Desde cuando practicas yoga? – Edward se rio al verme toda enredada en el suelo y luego me ofreció su mano para levantarme. – Deberías irte a la ducha, es tarde.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete…

-¡Las siete! Solo tengo quince minutos para bañarme, desayunar, vestirme. ¿¡Por que no me despertaste antes?!

-Te ves linda cuando duermes… y cuando tienes la boca cerrada. – le di un golpe en el brazo y luego me fui corriendo al baño para alistarme en tiempo record.

Me dijo linda… Alec, Bella, piensa en el, Edward solo actúa así contigo porque no eres una fácil, apenas se diese cuenta que babeas por el te dejaría botada… me haría lo que le hizo a Daniela.

-Diez minutos Bella… - Edward grito afuera… ¡Diez minutos y yo no me había ni desvestido!

Edward POV

Me había levantado hace aproximadamente una hora y en media hora ya estaba listo para ir al colegio ese, tome una barra de chocolate del refrigerador y un vaso de Coca-Cola, que delicioso desayuno. Intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Bella que ya tuvo que haber estado despierta.

Iba por la mitad de mi barra de chocolate cuando escuche un golpe en la sala y encontré a Bella tirada en el suelo, me empecé a reír, parecía que tenia un afro en la cabeza y su piyama le daba un toque más cómico. Salió corriendo al baño y yo me fui a tirar a mi cama a ver un poco de televisión…

Tenia que admitir que ir a ese colegio no me desagradaba tanto, ya que asi no estaría Alec ni Alice y tendría tiempo con Bella…

-Diez minutos Bella… - a los treinta segundos de haberle gritado esto a Swan se escucho el sonido de la ducha y con Bella en ella… Bella sin ropa… Mojada… Con sus labios rosados…

Cullen contrólate.

Me fui al jardín de atrás y empecé a dar vueltas como perro, escuche un motor conocido en la parte de enfrente del apartamento así que corrí hacia la puerta.

-¡Rosalie! – la rubia bajo del jeep de Emmett y tenia que admitir que se veía bien, se notaba que era Rosalie, era a la única que se le ocurría ir al colegio en mini shorts un top pegado y un chaleco que solo ocultaba un poco de todo lo que la demás ropa exponía. ¡Y no nos olvidemos de los tacones! Esas cosas parecían que se paraban en alguien y se clavaban, no se cual es la afición de las mujeres por los tacones, parecen gallinas ciegas cuando no los pueden manejar y caminan como si estuvieran en un terremoto, aunque era obvio que este no era el caso de Rosalie, que podía hasta correr, patear y hasta jugar Pump It Up con ellos.

-Hola Edward. ¿Cómo esta el cabeza hueca mas grande de Forks? – Rose me despeino el cabello y luego entro en la casa.

-¿Y Emmett?

-No ira hoy al colegio… Tiene algo muy grave… pereza intensa crónica. – Rose entorno sus ojos y se sentó en el sillón. - ¿Es cierto que le terminaste a Daniela y ahora te gusta…?

-Si… Emmett chismoso. ¿A caso no puede tener secretos contigo?

-Ja, cosas de pareja. Bueno Edward, solo te venia a dejar esto… creo que tal vez te sirva de algo. – Rose puso sobre la mesa del centro dos rosas rojas y luego me guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta sin decir mas… ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con ellas?

Se que se las debía dar a Bella, esta claro… pero… ¿Cómo?

Bella POV

Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una camisa que Alice me había regalado, era blanca de tirantes con un cinturón para resaltar según ella 'mis curvas peligrosas' me puse unos flats blancos y me recogí el pelo en una cola. No me tome ni el tiempo de maquillarme solo me delinee los ojos y guarde mi lipgloss en mi bolso para poderme poner cuando ya estuviera en clase.

Me fui a la sala corriendo donde estaba Edward sentado contemplando algo en la mesa, cuando me vio entrar me tomo de la mano antes de que lograra salir por la puerta y así irnos pronto.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Ocupamos irnos! Tenemos cinco minutos para llegar al instituto. – Edward bajo la mirada y estiro su otra mano mostrándome dos rosas… - Ehmm… son tuyas.

¿¡Rosas?! Quien era ese y que había echo con Cullen… No sabia que decir mi corazón en cada palpitación decía que aceptara las rosas y lo abrazara pero mi mente estaba clara, eran puras mentiras.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto Edward?

-Dos rosas…

-¿Qué ocupas? No ocupas hacer estas cosas para pedirme un favor.

-Sabes que olvídalo. – Edward tiro las rosas al suelo y las pateo y luego salió por la puerta principal…

Corrí detrás de el, no se podía ir caminando hasta el instituto, llegaría tarde… además era mi culpa. Me di cuenta que seria imposible alcanzarlo si iba corriendo con mis torpes pies, me subí a mi vieja camioneta, la cual yo misma llamaba 'Coronel' ya que parecía que había atravesado millones de guerras… Acelere a fondo pero no respondió, obvio que creías Bella ¿Qué de la noche a la mañana se volvería un auto de carreras? Acelere con calma y seguí el camino que había visto que Cullen había seguido. Luego de un minuto lo logre ver al fondo de la calle, acelere un poco más y baje el vidrio del asiento de copiloto.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Edward no me respondió y solo siguió caminando… Testarudo.

-Edward… respóndeme.

-Pues acaso no me ves… Estoy caminando.

-Edward llegaremos tarde.

-Corrección Swan, llegaras tarde. Yo no iré hoy al colegio.

-¡Pareces un niño estúpido! ¿No vas solo porque no te acepte las rosas? – lo ultimo lo dije muy sarcásticamente.

-Si. – Edward se dio la vuelta y camino al lado contrario…

Edward… O el primer día de clases… Edward… El primer día de clases… Edward… El primer día de clases. Ok… ya sabia que hacer.

-¡Aaahhh! Mi pie… - empecé a tomar mi pierna y a chillar como una loca…

-¿Qué te pasa Swan? – Edward se acerco al vidrio de copiloto y me miro preocupado…

-¡Aaaahhhhhh me duele, me duele! – Edward dudo un momento pero luego se subió al asiento de copiloto y se acerco a mí. –No veo nada malo.

Baje los seguros de la puerta y acelere el coche…

-Ahora si, vamos al colegio. – sonreí para mis adentros y Edward aun no reaccionaba de la sorpresa.

-¡Esto es un secuestro! ¡Déjame salir ahorita mismo de este carro o juro y llamo a la policía!

-Ok, llama a Charlie, el numero esta en mi celular. – le di mi celular y Edward solo me respondió con un típico bufido. –Lo siento por lo de hoy Cullen, te lo compensare. Hoy hare yo la cena… ¿Trato hecho?

-Que sea lasaña entonces. – Edward sonrío y me dio un beso en la mejilla…

Sus labios eran dulces y suaves contra mi piel y mis propios labios pedían a grito contacto con los de el… pero no debía y no podía.

Llegamos tarde a clases, pero no me preocupe, nos dirigimos a la recepción y pedimos un pase inventando que el auto se había averiado en el camino, cualquiera creería eso cuando ven a Coronel. Tenía un buen horario este trimestre, geografía, química, matemáticas, literatura, filosofía, psicología y gracias a Dios solo una hora de deportes a la semana.

-¿Es el mismo horario? – Edward se acerco a ver mi horario pero no lo deje ver.

-No Cullen, es casi imposible que tengamos las mismas clases al mismo tiempo. – salimos de la oficina juntos y luego nos paramos antes de llegar a los edificios. -¿No ocupas que sea tu guía o si?

-Pfff… este colegio no es ni la tercera parte del mío, yo solito puedo. – Edward salió caminando hacia el lado contrario donde yo iba pero luego se regreso y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Te cuidas Swan.

Le sonreí y luego me despedí con la mano… era agradable estar tan cerca de el.

Edward POV

Que horario mas horrible… Geografía, luego química, matemáticas, literatura, filosofía, psicología. ¡Y solo una hora de deportes! No es justo… para mantener mi figura ocupo mínimo tres horas a la semana de deportes. Ok… geografía en el edificio dos, aula cinco… camine alrededor de todo el colegio hasta encontrarme con que si hubiese seguido el camino de Bella hubiese llegado hace mucho al puto edificio dos, entre al aula cinco y el profesor me dejo entrar luego de leer mi pase. Me fui a sentar al último asiento de la fila del centro y me encontré con Bella sentada un puesto mas adelante.

-Ja… ves tenemos una clase juntos… - le susurre antes de sentarme.

-Pura coincidencia. – me reí y luego preste atención a la clase, la cual estaban hablando de Asia… Esto lo vi hace dos años en mi otro colegio… ABURRIDO. Empecé a dibujar cosas en mi cuaderno y escuche que el profesor me hacia una pregunta pero decidí ignorarlo…

-Cullen, respóndame.

-Ah si… Tiene una población de un millón doscientos mil cuatrocientos diecisiete habitantes, siendo el país menos poblado de Asia. ¿Algo más señor James? – todos los chicos me vieron con cara rara pero todas las chicas menos Bella parecía que en cualquier momento se les caería la baba.

-Solamente, y por favor demuestre también con su actitud que presta atención… - la clase continuo e intente esta vez estar mas 'atento'.

La campana sonó finalmente y una avalancha de chicas vino hacia mi, estuve a punto de gritar 'corran por sus vidas' pero no seria tan grosero…

Bella salió casi corriendo por la puerta y me moría por seguirla pero me tenían acorralado, literalmente y en todo sentido de la palabra.

¡Ayuda!

* * *

**_Pobre Edward, apuesto que una de esas chicas es la zorra Jessica Stanley xD lol_**

**_Buenooooo ^^ Gracias x leer_**

**_DEJEN SU REVIEW POR FA ALEGRENME EL DIAAAA NO SEAN MALAS_**

**_:P II miren HAGANLO POR EDWARD que ahora es mas dulce *-*_**

**_PORFA_**

**_atte: Su Escritora Desesperada // _**


	15. El Beso

_**Me he tardado lo se :o pero esque me concentre mas en terminar**_

_**mi otro fic ^^ que por cierto :D IA LO TERMINE ^^ pronto viene mi otro fic**_

_**que es como ... el lado B del fic que termine :D se los recomiendo.**_

_**Bueno chicas creo que les gustara el capi... EL PRIMER DIA DE EDWARD II BELLA EN EL COLE**_

_**xD a mi me gusto para serles francas**_

_**Las dejo leer ^^ II DEJEN SU REVIEW!**_

* * *

XV

**Bella POV**

-¿¡Bella ya te fijaste en el chico nuevo!? – Ángela vino corriendo hacia mí y me miro con los ojos brillantes como si hubiese visto la mejor cosa del mundo.

-¿Qué chico nuevo?

-Se llama Edward Cullen… ¡Es wow! Mejor que Tom Cruise. - ¿Por qué no me sorprende que hasta una de mis amigas este babeando por ese tonto? Oh si, porque lo que dice es cierto y yo también babeo por el…

-Ah… el.

-¿Te hizo algo malo? Vamos Bella, si te rechazo de seguro es porque es tímido. – Tímido pff…

-¡Bella! ¿Qué tipo de esposa te crees? - ¡No!

-Cullen, llegaras tarde a tu clase. – Ángela no decía nada simplemente nos miraba como si fuéramos la mejor película del mundo. – Ándate.

-¿Esposa? – Ángela pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Bella no te ha contado? – Ángela casi se desmaya cuando Cullen le hablo.

-¿Qué cosa? – Ángela me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y yo fingí no haber notado su mirada asesina.

-Nada, esta loco. Vámonos Ángela, llegaremos tarde a química. – jale a Ángela del brazo y camine decidida.

-¡Que casualidad yo también voy a química! Las acompaño y así le cuento a nuestra amiga Ángela nuestra historia. – Edward nos separo a las dos y nos rodeo a cada una con uno de sus fuertes brazos suaves como la seda pero fuertes como roca.

-Bella y yo estamos casados…

-¡¿Ángela!? Mira lo que causaste Cullen. – le grite mirando a mi amiga tirada en el suelo.

-Vaya, si que le sorprendió la noticia. Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. – Edward tomo a Ángela en brazos y se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo.

-Edward si sigues por ese camino la llevaras a la cafetería, no a la enfermería. – Edward se dio la vuelta y nos dirigimos con Ángela a la enfermería. No pude evitar reírme ante las miradas de envidia de todas las chicas especialmente la de Lauren, no me extrañaría que durante todo el año hubiesen varios desmayos falsos.

**Edward POV**

Luego de ir a dejar a la amiga rara de Bella nos dirigimos a Química, nuestra segunda llegada tarde en el primer día de clases. Esa chica arruinaría mi expediente, pero no me importaba. Entramos y le entregamos los dos pases de llegada tarde a la profesora, me fui al último asiento y Bella se sentó al lado mío, ya que todos los demás asientos estaban ocupados.

Esta clase estaba interesante en lo poco y nada que me pude concentrar ya que era raro tener más de cinco miradas de chicas encima y no cualquier mirada si no esas miradas que te hostigan. Intente concentrarme en la clase pero falle… Bella se veía linda cuando se concentraba en clase y no pude despegar mis ojos de ella.

Bella me tomo de la mano… Y sentí que ponía un papel sobre ella, pero no la solté hasta que ella me miro con reproche, sabia que dentro de ella, ella tampoco me quería soltar. Abrí la nota y me reí de la letra de Swan, era peor que la mía.

'_Edward, deja de mirarme. No quiero que todas las chicas en el colegio me odien._'

Tome mi lápiz y le respondí…

'_Bella, deja de reclamarme. No quiero tener que hacer que todos se enteren que estamos CASADOS._'

Le pase el papel y observe a hurtadas su expresión cuando leyó mi respuesta. Escribió algo rápido y me lo volvió a pasar.

'Te odio.'

Esta vez no le respondí simplemente me guarde el papel en mi bolsillo y preste toda la atención posible a la clase. Las horas avanzaron y el tiempo pasó volando y mi teoría estaba correcta, todas las horas de clase las tenia junto a Bella. Llego el almuerzo y todos se fueron como una manada de animales corriendo como locos para lograr un buen puesto en la fila. Raros.

Pude distinguir a Bella caminando con otras dos chicas y dos chicos, una de esas chicas era la amiga sensible que se había desmayado. Esquive a todos y alcance al grupo de Swan.

La otra chica que no conocía me miro con los ojos abiertos y luego pareció pensativa, sus ojos brillaron como si algo hubiese llegado a su mente y le susurro a Bella, Bella simplemente asintió.

-Tu eres el de Las Vegas… - dijo la chica apuntándome con el dedo que lucia un manicure muy original, parecía que un niño le había vomitado.

-Mmmm si… ¿Y tu eres?

-La amiga de Bella, salimos los cuatro juntos con un amigo tuyo, el grandote.

Ah… tú eres la perra que se me enganchaba del cuello y me besaba el cuello como si quisieras succionarme la sangre. ¡Claro como olvidarte!

-Ah… cierto. ¿Y como sigues Ángela? – ignore a la chupacuellos y voltee a ver a Ángela.

-Mejor… - Ángela me miraba con cierta incredibilidad y luego empezó a platicar con un chico que la llevaba tomada de la mano.

-¿Entonces Bella? ¿Al cine hoy? – dijo un chico que iba al lado de Bella.

-No Mike, hoy tengo una promesa que cumplir. – Bella me apunto y Mike me miro frunciendo el seño.

-¿Qué promesa si se puede saber? – Que fastidio…

-Es que Bella y yo cenaremos hoy juntos… - respondí por Bella y Mike no respondió nada y siguió caminando.

-Gracias. – me susurro Bella.

-No me agradezcas, solo dije la verdad.

Entramos en la cafetería y todos se sentaron en una mesa, yo los imite sentándome al lado de Bella. Yo no había comprado nada, no me daba muy buena impresión toda la comida y además quería guardar todo el espacio para acabar con la cena que Swan me prepararía.

La hora de almuerzo paso rápida y cuando iba junto a Bella para ir a la ultima clase me detuve y me pare frente a ella.

-¿Por qué vas tan callada?

-No hay nada de que hablar.

-Bella… eres tan… diferente.

-Si con eso quieres decir rara, pues ya me lo han dicho varias veces.

-Bella no quería decir eso… - me miro a los ojos y sentí un impulso, no lo pude evitar… tome la cara de Bella entre mis manos en pleno pasillo que estaba vacio, ya que como de costumbre este día, íbamos tarde, me acerque y mis labios chocaron con los suyos plantando un dulce beso en ellos. No supe cuanto tiempo duro ese momento… pero ella no me había detenido… - Lo siento por haberte echo pensar que eras rara, no lo eres. Y solo lamento eso… - aclare que solo me disculpaba por eso, haberle robado un beso no fue un error, fue la cosa mas inteligente que pude haber echo. Me dirigí al gimnasio con una sonrisa y un beso de Isabella Swan en mis labios. Cuando estuve apunto de entrar al gimnasio me di la vuelta, no andaba de ánimos para correr… mejor iba a conocer el colegio.

Vi a Bella entrar en el gimnasio y estuve cerca de volver para verla, pero ya tenía un beso, me podía conformar con eso… por ahora.

Fui de aula en aula viendo cuales eran las clases que tenia en ellas y visite tres de los cuatro edificios antes de que la campana sonara. Me fui hacia el estacionamiento y me encontré con una sorpresa…

**Bella POV**

Luego de toda una hora de estar corriendo e intentando saltar unas cajas estúpidas que había puesto el entrenador toco el timbre, corrí al vestidor y me cambie lo más rápido posible. Tenia mucho por hacer… ir al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes de la cena de hoy, además de comprar comida para el resto de la semana, hacer la cena y hacer dos tareas.

Me puse mi ropa lo mas rápido que pude y luego me lave la cara cuando note que mis labios estaban algo rojos… el beso. Edward me había besado… no podía parar de pensar en eso. ¿Lo habrá hecho solo por molestarme? O… ¿En serio el me estaba empezando a querer? Me eche un poco más de agua, esta vez helada, para repeler todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-¿Bella adonde vas tan rápido? – me pregunto Jessica cuando salía de los vestidores.

-Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas… - cerré la puerta y no deje que me respondiera, no tenia tiempo que perder.

Llegue al estacionamiento y me encontré con Edward ya sentado dentro de Coronel, corrí hacia el auto con cuidado de no tropezarme, algo típico de mi. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vi un carro que conocía muy bien.

Alec se bajo del BMW y me abrazo dándome un profundo beso, borrando la esencia de Edward…

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Te dije que hoy te pasaría a buscar. – Alec me miro con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa de dientes más blancos que las perlas. – Te querías escapar de mí. – me toco la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice y luego se rio.

-Es que, le prometí a Edward… que… - me trabe toda y no pude terminar lo que le iba a decir.

-Bueno Bella. ¿Ya nos vamos? – no había escuchado a Edward salir de su auto pero estaba justamente atrás mío.

-Discúlpame Cullen, pero mi novia y yo tenemos una cita.

-Pues Bella y yo… o mejor dicho mi esposa y yo tenemos una cena.

-Edward, no empieces. – dije al notar que el asunto se ponía feo y al notar que los brazos de Alec se tensaban.

-¿Entonces Bella…a quien le cumplirás la promesa? – preguntaron los dos al unísono.

* * *

_**:O oMg con quien se ira? chan chan chaaaaaan**_

_**xD las dejo en suspenso ^^ PORFA DEJEN REVIEW **_

_**ALEGRENME EL DIA :S**_

_**ii x cierto que Dios bendiga a todos los que estan en chile**_

_**u.u io tengo familia alla ii aun nada que he podido hablar con ellos**_

_**Bueno. **_

_**Las adoro (L)**_

_**Gracias x leer**_

_**atte: Su escritora desesperada!**_


	16. Cena Para Tres

_**Bueno me he tardado**_

_**me declaro culpable de ese crimen xD **_

_**pero eske HAY CHICAS (L).(L) **_

**_:D pero espero ii el capi les guste tanto como me gusto_**

**_a mi ^^ hay una sorpresa :P cambiara el rumbo de todo._**

**_Me dejo de wiri wiri y las dejo leer_**

**_(si son hondureñas ¬¬ digan ombe xD ke me da risa saber q_**

**_algien de mi pais me lee AUNQUE ADMITO! QUE el numero_**

**_mas grande de fans SON MEXICANAS (L) ^^)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_XVI_**

**Bella POV**

Los dos me miraban fijamente, parecía que no parpadeaban. Mi mente daba vueltas, que podía hacer… Edward o Alec, cierto a Alec le prometí primero… ¿Pero realmente le prometí algo? A Edward si le prometí algo, pero Alec era mi novio. Pero Edward mi esposo. Pero era mi esposo por equivocación y una gran borrachera. Todos estos pensamientos en vez de aclararme la mente me confundían más… ¿Edward o Alec?

-Bueno, no tengo tiempo de sobra. Así que adiós Swan. – Edward se subió a Coronel en el asiento de piloto… pero yo tenía la llave.

-Espera Edward…

-¿Entonces te vas con el? – Alec levanto una de sus cejas. – Esta bien… Hablamos luego. – Alec se fue, sin beso, sin abrazo, sin nada… se subió a su auto y arranco a toda velocidad. Me sentía peor que la mierda.

Me dirigí a mi trato viejo y le dije a Edward que se cambiara de asiento, este no me hablo simplemente obedeció. ¿Vaya y a este que le pasaba? Puso música y no hablamos en todo el camino hasta que me estacione en el parqueo del supermercado.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – el silencio me mataba, es cierto que me acostumbre a estar sola ya que la mayoría de tiempo mi padre trabajaba y Jacob tenia practica de fútbol americano, soccer y basquetbol además de que arreglaba autos. Yo era la única que solo iba al colegio, si mi vida era aburrida.

-¿A mi? – Edward me miro y su mirada era plana…

-No fíjate, al vecino. Obvio que a ti.

-Nada.

-Pareces enojado…

-Pues lo estoy.

-¿Pero por que?

-Porque si no fuera porque Alec se fue, te hubieses ido con el. Nuestra promesa no te importo, con tal y quedar bien con tu noviecito.

-Mentira…

-¿Entonces te importo mas yo? – Edward miro fijamente mis ojos y sentí como toda mi cara se ruborizaba. Nervios traicioneros…

**Edward POV**

¡Se puso roja! Eso es un si, definitivamente un si… pero para confirmarlo más, tenía que intentar algo. Mire fijamente a Bella y me acerque hasta que su cara estuviera a pocos centímetros de mi cara, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo… podía sentir el latido de su corazón.

-Eso lo tomo como un si Swan… - me acerque un poco mas y Bella parecía hipnotizada, sabia que podía besarla de nuevo. PERO… no lo haría. Me acerque y sus labios rozaron levemente con los míos y luego me separe. – Bueno Bella, las compras no se harán sola. Vamos… - me baje de la carcacha esa y cerré la puerta con cuidad, me daba miedo que se cayera y Bella me diera una reverendísima regañada. Bella no se bajaba aun del auto así que decidí poner en practica algo de caballerismo di la vuelta al carro y le abrí su puerta esperando que ella descendiera.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Cullen?

-Pues soy Edward Anthony Cullen de Swan y no he hecho nada con mi persona. – le di una sonrisa torcida y Bella bajo del auto, sabia que ella me quería… lo sabia.

Entramos al supermercado y tome un carrito, Bella escogía lo que comprábamos y yo lo llevaba, parecíamos un matrimonio… un raro matrimonio. Bella metió de todo en el carrito… lácteos, cornflakes, carnes, vegetales, frutas, dulces, cosas del baño, cosas para no se que y muchas cosas que ni sabia que eran. Mujeres… quien las entiende.

Luego de dar millones de trillones de vueltas por cada pasillo fuimos a la caja registradora y Bella saco su monedero, estaba loca si creía que iba a pagar.

-Hey… yo pago. Soy el hombre de la casa. – ante este comentario todos nos quedaron viendo raro, supongo que no era común que un chico de dieciocho le dijera eso a una chica de casi dieciocho.

-La próxima pago yo.

-Jamás… - saque de mi billetera una de mis tarjetas de crédito y se la di a la cajera.

Salimos del supermercado y entramos como pudimos todas las bolsas en la parte de adelante del auto, casi me toco ir en la parte trasera al aire libre y como siempre, estaba lloviendo. Pero gracias a Dios logramos meter todo y yo quede arrinconado entre todas las bolsas.

-Vas en la zona V.I.P Cullen. – me dijo Bella entre risas.

-¿V.I.P?

-Si… Very Important Paquetes. – Bella estallo en risas y aunque encontré el chiste rancio, de tan rancio me hizo reír.

Bella arranco el auto y nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento, ahora le tocaba preparar la cena, ya que ella la había prometido, me senté en una silla del desayunador por mientras veía a Bella concentrada cocinando. Todo olía y se veía exquisito, pero no me dejo en ningún momento probar nada, me dijo que eso era de mala educación. Me sentía peor que niño en la cocina de mamá.

-¿Ya esta lista la comida? – me acerque a Bella.

-Si, solo dejo esto en el horno y cuando salga cenamos. ¿Ya tienes lista la mesa no?

-Si… - eso lo había terminado de alistar hace mucho, era fácil poner todo en su lugar.

Bella metió la lasaña en el horno y corrió hacia el cuarto, creo que se iba a cambiar ya que estaba toda manchada de salsa y otras cosas que no tenia ni idea de donde habían salido. Me senté en el sillón a esperar, era difícil saber que al otro lado de la puerta Bella se estaba quitando la ropa. Muy difícil.

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. ¿A quien se le ocurría venir a la hora de cena? Decidí ignorar y no me levante a abrir, de seguro era algún vendedor ambulante ofreciendo pastillas para adelgazar vencidas, no gracias. Pero siguieron insistiendo.

-Demonios. – murmure. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una GRAN sorpresa.

-Hola estúpido. – Jacob pasó a la sala y traía una bolsa. ¿Qué se creía?

**Bella POV**

Me cambie de ropa ya que lo que había usado para cocinar parecía mantel de restaurante para niños… lleno de manchas. Me puse un suéter azul marino y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, pero como iba a estar en la casa decidí andar unas cómodas sandalias. Escuche que Edward abrió la puerta, seguro y era un vendedor ambulante que vendía pastillas para adelgazar vencidas.

Salí del cuarto y pase rápidamente a la cocina y sentí como Edward me silbaba. ¿Edward me estaba silbando? Vaya… eso subía un poco mi ego, pero era raro quien hacia eso normalmente era mi hermano. En ese momento me tomo por la cintura y me hizo girar en el aire.

-Hermanita… te ves hermosa. Pero, no me gusta que uses pantalones ajustados.

-¡Jacob! – abrace a mi hermano y pude notar que Edward estaba sentado en el sillón con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Mira lo que traje… - Jacob me entrego una bolsa y apenas la abrí sentí el olor al conocido pescado de Harry Clearwater… delicioso. – Hoy estuvimos todos en la reserva y Harry te mando esto, pero dijo que lo tenías que compartir conmigo.

-Dudo que haya dicho eso.

-Bueno pero lo debes compartir. – Jacob se sentó en la mesa que estaba lista para dos, así que fui a buscar otra silla y aliste otro puesto. Fui al lado de Edward y le dije que se fuera a sentar pero me miro con mala cara.

-Vamos Cullen, no querrás que la lasaña se enfrié. – Edward entorno los ojos y se sentó en la mesa.

-Si Cullen no queremos que la lasaña se enfrié. – Jacob dijo esta frase sarcásticamente y le sonrió burlonamente a Edward… no me iba a meter.

Serví el pescado y la lasaña a cada uno y luego me senté con mi plato… todo estaba silencioso.

-Bella… Hoy Alec estuvo en la reserva se veía… raro. – mala forma de romper el silencio Jake.

-Ah… si. Es que tuvimos un problema, pero más tarde le hablare para solucionarlo. – Edward se concentraba en comer, pero se veía tenso.

-Espero que así sea Bells, el es el mejor chico que puedes tener como novio. – note el veneno que destilaba esa frase y Edward se levanto inmediatamente de su puesto. ¡Que no lo golpee!

-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Jacob. Buenas noches… Isabella. – Edward se levanto y lavo su plato luego entro en su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

-Gracias Jacob… - entorne mis ojos y seguí comiendo.

-Solo dije la verdad.

**Edward POV**

El es el mejor chico que puedes tener como novio… pff. Alec no era para Bella… ¿Pero a caso yo era para Bella? Me tape con una almohada para no pensar, pero estas ideas golpeaban una y otra vez contra mi cabeza. Busque mi iPod y puse música a todo volumen, ocupaba mantener mi mente sin ningún pensamiento. La cabeza me estaba empezando a doler creo que había exagerado un poco con el volumen así que lo baje y pude escuchar claramente como Jacob se iba y Bella cerraba la puerta.

-¿Edward puedo pasar? – estuve tentado a no responderle pero no tenia razón alguna por la cual estar enojado con ella.

-Si.

La puerta se abrió y Bella paso con un plato en su mano.

-Te hizo falta el postre… - Bella puso una almohada sobre mis piernas y coloco el plato que traía un pedazo de cheese-cake.

-No estaba el postre incluido en la promesa. – dije en voz baja. ¿Por qué cuando piensas en olvidarte o rendirte esa persona por la cual estas loco hace algo que te de mas fuerzas para luchar?

**Bella POV**

-Bueno si no lo quieres… - quite el postre de la almohada e hice como si me lo fuera a comer yo.

-No, dame eso es mío. – Edward me arrebato el plato de la mano y se clavo una cucharada en la boca llena de pastel. – Delijiojo. – creo que intento decir delicioso pero no se le entendía muy bien que digamos con la boca llena de pastel.

-Dame la cuchara. – Edward me dio la cuchara y agarre un poco de la jalea de fresa que cubría el pastel y manche a Edward en la mejilla.

-Swan, no me desperdicies el pastel. – Edward se limpio la jalea y luego dudo entre comérsela o dejarla en el plato… Se la comió. – Sabe mejor cuando tu mano la ha tocado. – Edward dijo esto con un tono coqueto a lo que me empecé a reír.

Nos miramos fijamente por un momento y me quede hipnotizada en el verde de sus ojos, en su piel blanca y suave al tacto y en su cabello despeinado, que estaba perfectamente despeinado, todo en el era perfecto.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si…

-¿Tu me quieres?

-Edward… yo… - pensé un momento cual debía ser mi respuesta, sabia cual era, pero no sabia si era la adecuada. – Edward… no se que decirte.

-¿No me quieres entonces?

-Es complicado…

-Simplemente di que no me quieres, es mejor el sufrimiento a una mentira.

Las palabras se oían tan verdaderas… se sentían tan verdaderas. ¿Pero como podría creerle a Edward? El que tenía un listado de chicas mas largo que los versículos de la Biblia. Me levante delicadamente de la cama pero Edward me detuvo.

-¿No me responderás?

-Si te responderé… pero debo hacer algo primero. – me fui a la cocina donde había dejado mi celular y marque el numero de Alec.

'Es mejor el sufrimiento a una mentira' No podía seguir engañando a Alec, engañándome a mi. Cuando mi corazón latía desesperadamente con solo el roce de Edward.

-Alec… - me quede muda un segundo al escuchar todo el ruido que había al fondo…

-¿Quién le habla? – no era la voz de Alec, era la voz de una chica.

-Bella… una compañera del instituto.

-Oh… Bella, lo siento mi novio esta ocupado en este momento. Te prometo que le dire que lo llamaste. – Mi novio…

-¿Quién habla?

-Jane, su novia.

* * *

**Esto ni io me lo esperaba ò_ó **

**Bueno chicas creo que Alec dejo de**

**ser perfecto para todas xD !**

**Bueno intentare subir capi esta semana ^^**

**Cuidense **

**DEJEN SU BELLO REVIEW **

**acepto sugerencias, cariños, historias de su perro, tooodo ^^**

**Las quiero muchooo**

**ATTE: su autora desesperada^^ **


	17. Aaaww

_**Awww que cosa mas dulce lo que viene xd en este capitulo**_

_**Bueno chicas matenme, IO SE QUE ESTOII ACTUALIZANDO LENTO**_

_**pero eske :S hay una carcel oficial juvenil se llama colegio **_

_**i aparte de pasar 8 horas alli me dejan tarea...**_

_**Awww *0* pero entiendanme **_

_**ANDO TAN FELIIZ CHICAS ESTOII ENAMORADA :O II ESO HARA**_

_**KE EDWARD II BELLA SE ENAMOREN MAS**_

_**BUENO... las dejo leer  
**_

_**

* * *

XVII**_

**Bella POV**

-Oh… Disculpa, bueno cuando Alec se desocupe dile que le llame. – corte la llamada y me quede allí parada, me sentía traicionada y muy molesta. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Sale conmigo por un día y al siguiente con otra? Pero Bella… de que te puedes quejar, tú besaste a Edward y no solo eso, preferiste cenar con Edward que acompañar a Alec. Maldita conciencia.

Saque un poco de agua en un vaso y me la tome de un trago, esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Me senté en el desayunador y sentí como mi celular vibraba, vi la pantalla, que ironía.

-¿Bella? – la voz de Alec sonó clara. – Me dijo Jane que llamaste hace un minuto.

-¿Jane? Porque no dejas la farsa Alec, es tu novia.

-Bella, te enteraste de la forma equivocada. Jane… bueno Jane es mi novia… pero te lo puedo explicar.

-Si claro. ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Que cuando empezaste a salir conmigo no eran novios y ahora ella regreso y no pudiste rechazarla porque tu corazón sabe que la amas como jamás podrás amar a nadie, aunque por mi sientas un gran cariño y pienses que soy una buena chica, que se merece un gran chico, que en este caso no eres tú? – tome un gran respiro y espere la respuesta de Alec que se había quedado callado.

-¿Cómo lo sabías Bella?

-No me vengas con esa reverendísima mierda de excusa, es peor que las de telenovela Alec. Esperaba que tuvieras más imaginación, sabes que no es tu excusa que es una mierda eres tú la mierda de chico.

-Bella, Jane y yo habíamos terminado dos días antes de conocerte y yo andaba mal así que Alice se ofreció a presentarme a una amiga, ósea tu. Pero ayer hable con ella y regresamos, hoy ocupaba decirte esto por eso quería hablar contigo y te fui a buscar. Pero como tú te fuiste con Cullen…

-Te hiciste el ofendido y huiste como una gallina, porque no tienes el valor para terminarle a una chica.

-¿Me dejarías terminar?

-Sabes que… no. No quiero gastar más tiempo contigo, mas del que ya perdí. Adiós Alec, suerte con tu NOVIA. – cerré mi celular de un golpe y lo tire en la silla que estaba cerca del desayunador.

-Vaya Bella… no te conocía esa boquita. – vi a Edward parado en la puerta del cuarto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Escuchaste todo? – en ese momento sentí como si mi voz se fuera a quebrar. No podía llorar por él, no por él. Aunque claro estaba, no lloraba exactamente por él, si no por lo tonta que siempre era, siempre era un juego para los chicos luego me dejaban tirada…

-Sí, pero… - Edward se acerco a mí y atrapo una lágrima con su dedo cuando acababa de salir de mi ojo. – No llores Bella. – esto me lo susurro en un tono dulce y me acuno en sus brazos. – No te ves bonita cuando lloras.

-Jamás me veo bonita una lágrima no cambia nada Cullen. – dije al escuchar lo último que dijo, aunque mi mente pedía a gritos pararme y alejarme de su cuerpo mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello acercándome más a él.

-Siempre t… - Edward se quedo en silencio y me tomo en brazos y me llevo al cuarto, puso música en volumen bajo y empezó a cantarme en el oído luego de un rato, caí profundamente dormida.

**Edward POV**

Me desperté, no me acordaba de nada solo de que Bella había estado llorando, así que me sorprendí cuando encontré a Isabella entre mis brazos acurrucada contra mi pecho como una indefensa niña. Acerque mi cabeza a su pelo y sentí su delicioso olor a fresas, era inolvidable ese olor, sentí que murmuraba algo así que escuche atentamente. Sabía que Bella hablaba dormida, y los dormidos siempre dicen la verdad.

-Edw… - suspiro. – Yo también te…

¿Yo también te…? Dilo Swan…

Bella se dio la vuelta y no dijo ni una palabra más del asunto, vi el reloj y pude ver que eran las…

¡Las ocho y media! Ya habían comenzado las clases… Dios, salte de la cama lo cual creo que despertó a Bella y entre corriendo a la ducha. Me duche, si es que a eso se le puede llamar ducharse y luego me puse la ropa sin secarme el cuerpo, encontré a Bella poniéndose el suéter y no ocupamos ni una sola palabra para salir corriendo por la puerta y entrar a la chatarra ambulante.

-Bella…

-¿Si Edward? – me respondió ella mientras encendía el auto.

-No te bañaste, asquerosa.

-Tu tampoco, solo te mojaste, eso da más asco.

-También me eche jabón, huelo bien no como otras. – sonreí y Bella me ignoro así que decidí poner música para no tener que hablarle o le preguntaría que había soñado. Llegamos lo más rápido posible que se podía con esa chatarra podía jurar que si me iba en bicicleta llegaría antes que Bella en ese auto. Entramos y todos ya estaban en el tercer cambio de clase, dos clases perdidas en mi segundo día, excelente Cullen los profesores ya te deben estar amando.

Sentí la mirada devoradora de varias chicas, en serio el decir que comen con la mirada en este colegio era literal. Ya conocía varios de los rostros que me veían asombradas ante mi pelo húmedo aun con gotas de la supuesta ducha y despeinado, mi camisa polo verde, mis pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y mis converse del mismo tono de la camisa. Vaya… apuesto que si me venía en piyama al día siguiente vendrían la mitad de los chicos del colegio en piyama, en un solo día ya había aplicado una 'regla' de moda, vi a más de la mitad de todos los chicos con una camisa parecida a la que había usado ayer, raro.

-Cullen ya eres la sensación acá, mira a Mike Newton, luce como una versión barata de ti ayer. – Bella se rio y por molestarla la tome de la mano, vi como la mirada de las chicas cambiaba. Al parecer decir que una chica era tu esposa no causaba tanto efecto como tomarla de la mano. Cullen 1 – Acosadoras 0.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Bella intento soltar mi mano pero la tenía tomada fuertemente aunque sin lastimarla, ni Emmett lograría que la soltara.

-Hola, Bella… Hola, desconocido. – el estúpido de Newton se acerco a nosotros con su sonrisa estúpida que pedía a gritos que le diera un buen golpe para dejarlo sin dientes.

-¿Desconocido? Pues eres muy bueno volviéndote una copia bara… - Bella me apretó la mano haciendo que me callara. – Me llamo Edward.

-Y yo me llamo Mike Newton. – estiro su mano y se la tome, el aplico un poco mas de fuerza necesaria en el saludo así que yo se la revertí hasta hacerlo chillar como una nenita, pero no chillo, solo me soltó y se fue casi corriendo al baño. Llora nenita llora, casi pude escuchar en el fondo de mi subconsciente una risa malévola, casi.

-¿Edward?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué me decías?

-Nada olvídalo, vámonos, llegaremos tarde a la clase.

Tomamos el camino para el aula cinco en el edificio dos y entramos justo antes de que el timbre sonara.

-Tomen asientos… - la profesora de matemáticas ordeno y empezó a mirarnos a todos según nuestro orden de asiento, parecía pensar en algo. – Hoy empezaremos el proyecto de la próxima feria de matemáticas, este se hará en parejas. – todos aplaudieron y empezaron a buscar con la vista quien quería que fuera su pareja. – Pero, como saben soy una bruja y no los dejare escoger sus parejas así que ni lo piensen, las escogerá el destino. Tenemos veintiséis en total en esta clase y tengo la maravillosa suerte de tener trece chicos y trece chicas en la clase, en este bote, – mostro un bote negro. – tengo anotado los nombres de cada uno de los chicos, cada chica por orden alfabético pasara a tomar un papel, quien les salga en el papel será su pareja. ¿Comprendido?

-Si señora. – dijimos todos sin gana en coro.

Llamo de una en una a las chicas y podía jurar que a más de una le podía leer una oración en sus labios antes de tomar el papel y la oración traía mi nombre en ella, esto daba miedo. Ya iban por la chica número siete, Bella, y mi nombre aun no había salido, tenía una probabilidad en siete a que mi nombre le tocara en ella, vamos Einstein bendíceme.

-¿Swan su pareja?

-Tyler. – el nombrado sonrió y le hizo un saludo a Bella con la mano quien se lo respondió sonriendo.

-Stanley pase… - la chica que reconocía como aquella que era amiga de Bella paso y saco un papel del bote. – Edward, profesora. – Jessica estuvo a punto de tirar el papel cuando todas las chicas reclamaron que lo mostrara ante todas, para demostrar que no mentía. Afirmativo, mi nombre estaba allí.

Jessica camino hacia mí y corrió a una chica que estaba en un asiento al lado mío y acerco la silla hasta que estuvieran casi totalmente pegadas.

-Haremos una excelente pareja Cullen. – me guiño el ojo y puso su dedo índice sobre mi mano haciendo círculos con él. – Me caes muy bien sabes.

-Ehm… si claro. – Bella sálvame, dirigí una mirada a Bella pero esta solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a hablar con Tyler, supongo que de su proyecto. – ¿Y de que será nuestro proyecto Jessica?

-Dime Jess.

-Ok JESS, ¿de qué será nuestro proyecto?

-Uhmm… que te parece si lo decidimos hoy en la tarde. Llegare a tu casa a las tres y allí nos vemos. ¿No te molesta verdad? Me imagino que no, bueno Eddie te dejo un momento Lauren me llama. – Jessica me beso en la mejilla casi en la comisura de los labios y se fue sonriendo. Apostaba que le iría a contar a su grupo de amigas plásticas que estaba con el espectacular Edward Cullen e iría a su casa hoy en la tarde.

-Excelente pareja la que te toco… - escuche la voz de Bella sarcástica a mi lado.

-Mmm… es linda. – me reí pero Bella se quedo seria. - ¿Celos?

-¿De ti? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? No.

-Celos… Celos… Celos de Jessica cuando habla con Edward tiene celos… - empecé a cantar, parecía gay pero eso estaba haciendo que Bella se enojara, así que me daba risa. – Bella tranquila que yo soy pa ti… toda la vida siempre estaré aquí para verte… ¿Qué decía después?

-Cállate Cullen…

-Aaaww Bella esta celosa.

-Cállate Cullen…

* * *

_**Awww... $: CELOS (8) XD**_

_**chicaas gracias por los reviews 300 ia o.o**_  
_**no me la creo SON WOOOWWW!!!**_

_**OTRO NIVEL DE FANS les doii un nobel a cada una**_

_***-* bUENOOO espero ii les haya gustado xd**_

_**mmm ii la historia aun no termina unos 8 capis **_

_**MINIMO nos esperan.. MUAHAHAHA**_

_**ok ok... :D tengan un coniifeliz dia :P**_

_**Ii por ciertooo ^^ QUE VIVA EL AMOR**_

_**hey ;) dejenme un review qiero saber**_

_**de que pais es cada una *-* **_

_**EL PAIS DE DONDE TENGA MAS FANS... SE LLEVARA UNA**_

_**VISITA DE CONI.. OK NO XD JAJAJAJA **_

_**PERO VERE EHMMM CHICAS ;) ESTA SEMANA CREO QUE EMPIEZA**_

_**POR MIENTRAS NO ESTABAN OSEA EL FIC DE LAS CHICAS**_

_**:P las amooo (L) GRACIAS POR TODO**_

_**ii agregenme si qieren conocerme**_

_**ebastias96(ARROBA)hot...**_

_**bueno ^^ si no les respondo a veces es xke mi mama me saca de la pc**_

_**ii se me olvida desconectarme ^^ GRACIAS POR TODO**_


	18. Monomios, Polinomios Y Tequila!

**_Holaaa Chicas, actualizo WUHU_**

**_vacaciones de semana santa_**

**_TODA LA SEMANA ^^ _**

**_intentare escribir tres capitulos de cada historia esta semana_**

**_PARA TENER GUARDADOS II ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO_**

**_:D CHICAS _**

**_dioooos *-----------* OK solo tengo una cosa ke decir _**

**_EL AMOR (L) _**

**_Wuhu ;) jajajaja! LAS AMO gracias x leer_**

**_gracias x sus reviews :o LOS LEO XD II HAY ALGUNOS KE ME _**

**_MATAN DE RISA ;D para autoras locas... lectoras locas_**

**_Ok, miren para las que leyeron la Buena Vida al Estilo Emmet Cullen_**

**_ii aun no saben..._**

**_Subi el primer capi de Mientras No Estaban... WUHU! XD_**

**_ii esta semana actualizo PROMETIDO ^^ _**

**_LAS DEJO LEER_**

**

* * *

XVIII**

**Edward POV**

-Edward… ya estoy fuera de tu departamento. ¿Me abres? – la voz chillona de Jessica sonó al otro lado de la línea. Me dirigí medio dormido a la puerta, descalzo, en una camisa cualquiera y bóxers… Se me había olvidado esta reunión y andaba de malas, que me despertaran no me gustaba y menos que me despertara esa voz. Abrí la puerta y la invite a pasar con la mano, note como sus ojos se salían de orbita al fijarse como andaba. ¿A caso jamás habían visto a un chico medio despierto? Oh claro… jamás me habían visto a MI medio despierto, el dios griego Edward Cullen Masen. Oh yeah Baby…

Me fije en la hora eran las tres en punto ni un minuto más ni uno menos, al parecer había contado los segundos fuera de la casa para poder llamarme. Chica desesperada. Tome una nota que estaba pegada en el refrigerador, pude notar que era la letra de Bella:

'Cullen fui a comprar un martillo, tropecé y deje caer el cuadro de mi… nuestro… mi… tuyo… del cuarto.'

Sonreí y guarde la nota en mi bolsillo, saque el té helado y lo puse sobre la mesa, tome dos vasos del mueble de cocina y los serví, no había nada bueno de comer en la refrigeradora y tampoco iba a compartir con Jess el ultimo pedazo de cheese cake.

-Bueno Jess, que haremos para el proyecto. – le di su vaso de té helado e intente ignorar su mirada.

-¿Proyecto?

-Si… por la razón que estas aquí sentada. – puse mis ojos en blanco y fui a sacar mi cuaderno de matemáticas de mi bolso, si me ponía a depender de las notas que Jessica había tomado no haríamos nada esta tarde.

-Oh… si… ese proyecto. – Oh… si… deja de hablar como retardada.

-Bueno, que tal si hacemos un proyecto sobre algo fácil… algo como las operaciones lineales y los polinomios, eso se ve en segundo curso. – mordí mi lápiz e hice unos ejemplos en mi cuaderno.

-¿Qué cosa? Edward no bromees… Además te tengo que decir no soy muy buena en matemáticas… Jamás lo he sido, agradezco ser tu pareja porque si me hubiese tocado con otro estaría perdida, pretendo ayudar en lo que pueda, ya que no soy buena, como ya te dije. Pero es que quien se puede concentrar en las matemáticas cuando tienes a Mike Newton atrás tuyo, tengo que admitir que tu eres mejor que él, pero por lo visto a ti no te gusto y realmente no me importa, bueno si me importa pero no hay caso en ello. ¿O sí? Así que, espero y si haremos eso de las operaciones delineales y los bolinomios me expliques un poco. ¿Está bien?

-Jessica, no quiero ser maleducado pero intenta concentrarte somos pareja en este trabajo, trabajaremos por igual y otra cosa, no me gustas, porque a mí me gusta…

-Cullen… ábreme por favor… se me olvidaron las llaves adentro. – Bella golpeo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, creo que creía que aun seguía dormido. – ¡Cullen!

-Ya voy Bella… - abrí la puerta y encontré a Bella parada allí enfrente mío mirándome fijamente y luego mirando a Jessica que estaba sentada detrás de nosotros. – Hola Jess… ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Cullen… Hola Bella… ¿Cómo estás? … Oh, yo estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú? – dije sarcásticamente a la vez que Bella pasaba y se sentaba al lado de Jessica.

-Hay Edward no seas tan sensible.

-Sí, si claro. – mire como Bella me comía con la mirada, al parecer hasta ahorita se daba cuenta como andaba vestido, esa mirada no me desagradaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero decidí aprovecharla de otra forma… - Bueno Jess… empecemos a trabajar. Te explicare todo lo que tú quieras, no te irás hasta no entenderle perfectamente a todo. – sonreí y me senté entre Bella y Jessica haciendo que las dos se tuvieran que apartar para que mi trasero tuviera lugar en el sillón.

Bella se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra iba con el martillo en mano y unos clavos en otra, iba a reparar seguramente el cuadro que había dejado caer.

Mi torpe Bella…

**Bella POV**

¿Qué se creía Edward para decirle a Jess que se podía quedar toda la noche? El dueño del apartamento… Claro, yo aquí arreglando esto y el enseñándole matemáticas a Jessica, si es que eso es lo que le está enseñando… Golpee fuertemente el martillo contra el clavo y quedo perfectamente clavado, fui por el segundo, si el primero no me había vencido el segundo mucho menos.

-¡Hay Edward eres tan divino! – golpee el martillo nuevamente y…

-¡Maldita sea clavo estúpido! – me lleve el dedo índice a la boca y colgué el cuadro, me fui corriendo a la cocina y sin pensarlo metí la mano en el congelador… se sentía mejor.

Me fui a la sala donde estaban Cullen y Stanley y me quede sentada viendo como Edward le explicaba lo que eran los polinomios.

-Haber Jess los polinomios, son dos monomios que se suman o restan. ¿Sabes que significa mono? – Edward le pregunto pacientemente.

-Claro Edward, es un animal. Y yo que me creía la tonta acá… - me empecé a reír ante la respuesta de Jessica y Edward se mordió el labio para no unirse a mí. Que labios mas besables…

-No Jess, mono como es usado en monomios significa uno. Por ejemplo 3x es un… - Jessica lo miraba a Edward con los ojos abiertos y se leía claramente en sus ojos que no le estaba prestando la mas mínima atención. – Me rindo… Jess que te parece si yo hago el proyecto solo. El lunes lo llevo terminado, incluyo tu nombre y listo.

Ja! Como ya no ocupa trabajar se ira.

-Claro Edward… pero que te parece si pedimos una pizza y tomamos una cerveza, me muero del hambre.

-Está bien. Bells la puedes ordenar, yo me encargare de ir a comprar las cervezas… - asentí y me lleve a Jess de la mano, no la dejaría acompañarlo.

-Jess acompáñame, te tengo que mostrar algo.

Edward se fue y llame rápidamente a la pizzería, ordene una pizza de peperonni con queso extra tanto en las orillas como en la pizza en si… Delicioso.

-¿Bueno Bells que me querías mostrar? – escuche a Jessica preguntarme cuando colgué el teléfono… Oh, se me había olvidado ese detalle.

-¿A ti te gusta Edward no?

-Claro, tendría que estar ciega para que no me gustase. – Cierto, muy cierto.

-Creo que te podría ayudar un poco con él, vivo con el lamentablemente, así que ya lo conozco, mira te daré unos tips que harán que caiga rendido a tus pies…

**Edward POV**

Llegue a la tienda y me encontré con algo que no me esperaba…

-Alec, Jane… ¿Cómo están? – me encontré a la feliz parejita besándose esperando a que el cajero les diera el cambio.

-Oh Edward… ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! Como haz… bueno en realidad estas igual que siempre. ¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? – Jane me miro alegremente con sus ojos brillando, parecía en serio feliz.

-Muy bien… No sabía que habías vuelto con Alec. – mire al maldito con desprecio y luego seguí platicando con Jane.

-Sí, es que nos encontramos en el café de siempre y nos arreglamos, no tienes idea cuanto nos extrañábamos mutuamente.

-Créeme que me lo imagino… - el cajero les dio la factura y el cambio finalmente y me despedí de Jane y Alec se fue sin decir palabra alguna… Entre más conozco a los demás chicos, mas me amo.

Pedí cinco cervezas ya que ahora que me acordaba tenía más cervezas en la nevera y una botella de tequila reposado que Jass me había traído de México. Me regrese al apartamento y sentí desde la puerta el olor a pizza, tenía mucha hambre casi sentía toda una orquesta sinfónica en mi estomago.

Entre a la casa y encontré a Swan y Jessica comiendo pizza.

-Empezaron sin mi, injusticia. – tome dos pedazos y me los fui comiendo como si fuera un sándwich.

-Lo siento Edward… te juro y no lo vuelvo a hacer. – Jess se me acerco peligrosamente y me paso la pierna cerca de mi punto… ehmm… caliente.

¿Qué rayos le pasa?

-Eddie… no te gustaría, tu sabes…

-¿Bella que le diste a Jessica? – pregunte al ver que Jessica empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa.

-Solo se tomo tres shots de tequila… a ti te gustan las atrevidas o no… - Bella se empezó a reír y se levanto de la mesa, llevándose un pedazo de pizza un vaso de coca cola y dejándome a mi solo con esa loca.

-Bueno Edward que dices… - Jessica se sentó en mis piernas y me beso el cuello.

-Jess que te parece si te acuestas un momento en el sofá y esperas a que se te bajen los tragos.

-Todo lo que tú digas mi rey. – Jess se tiro en el sofá y se desabotono toda la camisa quedando solo con su brasier de encaje rojo… encaje rojo. Edward Cullen, piensa que hacer…

-Jess… - mire hacia arriba y me encontré con una Jessica profundamente dormida. Wow, jamás había visto una borracha que se durmiera tan fácilmente.

Ahora no tenia donde dormir… aunque.

-¿Qué haces acá Cullen? – Bella estaba acostada en la cama con el pedazo de pizza a medio comer y un libro en las manos.

-Pues vengo a dormir, son las dos de la mañana y tengo sueño… - me acosté en el espacio vacío de la cama y cerré mis ojos.

-¿Y Jessica?

-Se quedo dormida en el sofá… Gracias por cierto.

-No seas sarcástico, no fue mi intención emborracharla. – Bella se empezó a reír.

-Te lo digo en serio… gracias a eso disfrutare de una noche durmiendo contigo… - me acerque a Bella y la abrace. Al principio intento resistirse a mi fuerte abrazo… pero se termino rindiendo. – Bella… Te amo. Y no sé por qué, ya que eres una bruja malgeniada y me tratas mal, pero te amo como jamás he amado a nadie. Qué cosas no…

-Duérmete Cullen.

-Si señora. – me acerque a ella y le di un beso, un largo y dulce beso.

-Cu…

-Bella sé que me amas y no lo niegues… - le di un beso corto y esta vez ella me abrazo fuertemente acercándome más hacia ella.

-Puede ser que no estés equivocado…

-¿Puede ser? Lo sé… solo dime… ¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?

-¿Cullen que pasara cuando se te pase la fiebre de amarme?

-Estaré muerto…

* * *

**_Se aman OH YEAH_**

**_OH yeah *--* amo al Edward ke cree_**

**_JAJAJA ^^ Buenooo chicas_**

**_DEJEN SU REVIEW *----------* SI QIEREN HABLENME_**

**_DEL LOCO DE LA ESQINA QUE RECOGE BOTELLAS Y LATAS_**

**_XD NO HAY PROBLEMA :D io lo leo lo prometo... _**

**_Oh si por cierto DEJEN SU PAIS ESCRITO JAJAJA _**

**_amo leer de qe pais son e_e es que solo pienso_**

**_WOW e.e soii mundial OK NO XD JAJAJAJA_**

**_las amooo chicas :D se cuidan ii les dejare otra creacion de Conii:_**

**_Las Rosas son Rojas,_**

**_Los Reviews son azul,_**

**_Dejame un review_**

**_Ii demuestrame que mi fan eres tu._**

**_jajajaj xd ok se ke no kedo tan bien PERO _**

**_eskeee_**

**_aawww EL AMOR NO ME DEJA PENSAR_**

**_ok chicas me despido ;) _**

**_atte: Su Escritora Desesperada_**


	19. Bendito Facebook

**_Mejor tarde que nunca! Ok chicas ^^_**

**_El capi 19... ii queria ver una cosa... ¿Creen poder llegar a los 400 reviews en este capi?_**

**_xD en el otro fic 'Mientras No Estaban' en un solo capi 32 reviews o_o _**

**_ni io me lo creia ^^ espero ii se superen a ustedes mismas ii la meta es_**

**_420 capis ¿Por que 420? Xke el 20 de abril (4-20) cumple mi mejor amiga :D_**

**_ok este capi va dedicado a la mejor geme del mundo Flippy Skitty Black_**

**_No se que hariia sin ella que me aguanta mis fics xd ii me los lee en msn_**

**_Ademas qe siempre me apoya aunque io sea la personita mas necia del mundo ^^_**

**_GRACIAS X TODO GEME :D_**

**_Ok las dejo leer!_**

* * *

**XIX**

_Bella POV_

-¡Oh Dios mío! – una luz golpeo mis ojos y sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward rodeándome. – Va directo al Facebook, no me lo creo. Edward y Bella duermen juntos…

¿¡Qué?! Jessica…

Sentí como la cama se movió y como los brazos de Edward me dejaron de rodear cuando abrí mis ojos lo vi peleando la cámara con Jess y no entendía nada de lo que decían ya que hablaban al mismo tiempo, mejor dicho gritaban.

-Jessica dame la cámara…

-Oh no claro que no…

-Estas soñando, si me la das Mike te sacara al baile de final de año y tendrás el vestido más sexy de todos. – me uní a la batalla y vi como Jessica se reía.

-Se que no estoy dormida, la borrachera ya se me paso y no puedo ceder la cámara tan fácilmente, esto hará que mi Facebook tenga millones de visitas, a quien no le gustaría ver esta foto… creo que a ninguna chica pero la curiosidad mata.

-Jessica… - Edward intento no tocarla ya que sabía que si aplicaba mucha fuerza la podría lastimar y no queríamos tener que cruzar media ciudad con el cuerpo de Jessica metido en una bolsa negra… aunque la idea no me terminaba de disgustar.

Me divague por un momento y Jess aprovecho eso para salir corriendo por la puerta como una niña pequeña jugando landa, escuche como tiro la puerta de la entrada y un suspiro se escapo de mi boca.

-Bueno… ahora es oficial. – dijo Edward entre risas.

-¿Oficial qué?

-Que Isabella Swan me ama.

-¿Yo amarte? – intente sonar lo mas sarcástica que pudiese pero sentí mis mejillas calientes… me había ruborizado. ¡Maldita sea!

-Si… o sino no estarías roja… como un tomate. – me rozo la mejilla con su pulgar y luego me abrazo. – Bella… ya que en quince minutos todo mundo lo sabrá… te quiero preguntar algo.

-¿Q…que cosa? – sentí que mis rodillas me fallarían en cualquier momento así que me sostuve de Cullen.

-Isabella Swan… te… - mi celular timbro y nuestra burbuja de amor personalizada se exploto. Me dirigí sin ganas a la mesita de noche y vi el identificador… Alice.

-Oh Bella… ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

-Que cosa… - fingí no saber a qué se refería pero sabía lo que me esperaba.

-¡Que tu y Cullen son novios! – me tuve que quitar el celular de la oreja y note que hasta Edward había escuchado ese grito ya que se empezó a reír acostado en la cama.

-Claro que n…

-¡Hola cuñada! – grito Edward y siguió riéndose.

-Oh no… esto no se puede quedar así, hoy tenemos que reunirnos, te doy dos horas para que te arregles y nos vemos en el centro comercial en el café de la entrada. No llegues tarde. – Alice no me dejo contestarle y corto la llamada. ¡Perfecto!

-Bella… como te iba diciendo… Te quería preguntar que si… - Edward frunció el ceño y saco su teléfono móvil de debajo de la almohada contesto y estallo en risas, algo típico de él. – No Emmett… no paso nada de eso… Si, si, lo sé, pero es que como crees que… Espera… - Edward me miro y se fue a la sala… No quería que yo lo escuchase… Pues estaba bien, ni me interesaba.

Me acerque lentamente a la puerta e intente agudizar mi oído, si patético, pero la curiosidad mata.

_Edward POV_

-¡Edward Cullen vi las fotos en Facebook! Tu y Bella durmiendo enpiernados y abrazados ahora cuéntame. ¡¿Cómo fue todo?! ¿Ella era virgen?

-Emmett, no tuvimos eso… además no… con ella no es así la cosa.

-¿Entonces como es la 'cosa' con Bella?

-Es difícil de explicar…

-Olvídalo Ed, en una hora paso por tu casa, ocupamos una charla de hombre a hombre y de Jasper a ti…

-¿Por qué no cuentas a Jasper como hombre?

-Es que esa amiga de tu novia lo tiene arruinado… yo creo que hasta le cocina a ella. Bueno hablamos en una hora, alístate.

-Ok Emm… - abri la puerta de un golpe ya que me tenía que duchar y me encontré con mi Bella tirada en el suelo y con los ojos algo desorbitados… Oh no. - ¿Swan estas bien?

-Si bien quiere decir casi desmayada por un golpe de parte tuya, si estoy perfectamente bien. – Bella se levanto y con paso tambaleante se dirigió a la cama.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Ocupas ir al doctor?

-No, no, no… Ve alístate.

¿Cómo sabia que me ocupaba alistar? Mmmm… bueno mejor me apuraba ya que sabía que una hora en el horario Emmett era igual a media en el horario de la gente común.

-Está bien… - entre a la ducha casi corriendo me quite la ropa y me bañe, casi me resbalo al salir ya que había dejado todo el suelo mojado… debía limpiar eso o Bella se mataría cuando se fuese a bañar, algo muy probable ya que sabía que Alice quería una reunión con ella… Le iba a tener que hacer la pregunta a Bells hasta regresar de mi reunión con Emmett y ella de su reunión con la duenda.

Limpie el relajo que había dejado y me vestí en el baño, corrí hacia la puerta despidiéndome de Bella con la mano y lanzándole un beso al escuchar el motor del Jeep, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que Emmett hiciera uno de sus comentarios frente a Bella.

-Eddie… súbete, tenemos que pasar buscando a Jasper a la casa de la duenda, al parecer se quedo allí anoche, otro que debo interrogar. – Emmett acelero y le subió el volumen a la música, sentía que mis oídos explotarían al ritmo de los Black Eyed Peas, se me olvidaba mencionar que ese grupo es la obsesión de Emmett… en uno de sus conciertos no sé cómo se subió al escenario y beso a Fergie… luego los de seguridad lo bajaron, pero fue mundialmente conocido ya que su video había sido reproducido un millón de veces. 'El Chico Loco que se Beso a Fergie' tremenda imaginación de titulo.

Llegamos a la mansión de Alice y Jasper ya estaba esperándonos afuera parado al lado del Porsche de la duenda, se despidió con un beso de ella y luego subió al auto, la duenda le entrego una sonrisa y luego salió disparada en dirección contraria, hacia mi apartamento.

-Bueno, aun no entiendo Emmett… Edward y Bella… tuvieron…

-¡No!

-Solo durmieron abrazados, arropados, amorosamente enpiernados. – dijo Emmett en tono sarcástico.

-¿Por qué no me creen?

-Vamos… Eres Edward Cullen. – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ok, eso era cierto… ¿Pero acaso un chico no podía cambiar? Casi nunca.

-Bueno, explícanos la situación. – dijo Jasper cuando llegamos al bar que habíamos concurrido desde nuestro tercer año en el colegio.

-Le dije a Bella que la amaba…

-¡Que pecado!

-Si no se lo decía, ella jamás me lo diría.

-¿Ella te lo dijo ya entonces?

-Eh… no.

-¿Quién putas eres y que hiciste con mi amigo?

_Bella POV_

-Isabella Swan de Cullen, abre ahora mismo. – escuche el grito de Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta, tome mi bolso y me fui… esta iba a ser una de las tardes más largas de mi vida, definitivamente.

-¡Alice! – entre en su Porsche y la abrace fuertemente, recibiendo un abrazo que doblaba la fuerza del mío, no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza. -¿No es que nos encontraríamos en el café?

-Si… pero Jazzy salió con sus amigotes Emmett y… - Alice me miro por el 'rabo' del ojo, como dicen. – Edward… Bells, tenemos una larga plática. Solo espero que te hayas protegido un embarazo a esta edad y con tus expectativas sería algo terrorífico, además me debes de dar detalles, Jasper es inimaginable Bells en serio, no he tenido muchos peor él es el mejor.

-¿Quieres decir que tu y él?

-De que te pones tan sorprendida si tú ya lo hiciste con Edward. – me miro seriamente y doblo para entrar al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿No?

-No…

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-¿Segurísima?

-Sí.

-Me lo imaginaba… - suspiro y entramos al café.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre señorita Brandom? – le pregunto el camarero a Alice por mientras ella le tendía su tarjeta de crédito.

-Sí y agrégale más azúcar al de ella por favor. – el camarero se fue y Alice me miro fijamente. – Bueno Bells… ¿Edward y tu ya son novios al menos?

-No…

-¿Te dijo te amo?

-Si…

-¿Y tú a el?

-No…

-¡Por la puta Bella! ¡Me estresan tus respuestas cuando te pregunto es para que empieces a contar! Dios, necesito mi café ahora mismo. – Alice se volvió a sentar delicadamente ya que al gritar se había exaltado y levantado, no hace falta decir que todos los del restaurante nos veían…

-Cálmate… es que no paso nada Alice, no creo en Edward, creo que ha amado mas de cien chicas y no le dura más de un día el amor. Además nos quedamos dormidos así… porque no tenía donde dormir y amanecimos abrazados, no fue conscientemente.

-Ok… ¿Entonces no amas a Edward?

-Eh… No… claro que no. ¿Cómo me podría enamorar de ese cabeza hueca, cara de harina, plástico de Ken barato?

-Ok, si lo amas… - Alice sonrió y me tomo de la mano antes de darle un último sorbo a su café, que el mesero había traído asustado luego del tremendo grito de Alice. – Ocupamos ir a unas tiendas… ¡Te vestirás súper cada noche! No cederá… será como un animal dominado. ¡Perfecto!

Alice me saco corriendo del café y me llevo a la zona 'Dorada' como ella le llamaba a la zona del centro comercial donde estaban todas las tiendas de alta costura y de zapatos. Creo que no había tienda donde no conocieran a Alice y la trataran como a una princesa y creo haber visto por lo menos en tres tiendas fotos de Alice con un letrero abajo que decía 'Compradora Estrella', o mejor dicho 'La Chica que Compra Hasta el Polvo de la Tienda', aunque Alice no compraba nada que no fuera de su agrado ósea, de la mejor calidad y estilo.

Me detuve al sentir mi teléfono, vi la pantalla.

'Edward'

-Cullen. ¿Qué paso? – al escuchar ese apellido Alice se detuvo instantáneamente y me miraba fijamente, parecía que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-Bells ocupas regresarte ahora mismo a la casa… - Edward sonaba desesperado y algo frustrado. ¿Qué rayos habría pasado?

-¿No se supone que deberías estar con tus amigotes bebiendo o yo que se? – Alice ladeo la cabeza, al parecer mi respuesta no le gusto.

-Pues sí, pero decidí regresarme y me encontré con una sorpresa en la puerta.

-¿Edward dime a que te refieres?

-Hay por Dios Bella, si te digo que vengas y te lo digo en serio es por algo. – Edward colgó y realmente me había logrado preocupar. Le explique a Alice y fue la primera vez que vi que Alice no lloriqueaba por no poder entrar a comprar nos fuimos directo al apartamento y Alice quería entrar conmigo pero le dije que preferiblemente la llamaba cuando pudiera y le contaba todo con lujo de detalles.

Toque el timbre, ya que no había llevado llaves y Edward salió a recibirme. Se miraba enojado y cuando lo salude solo medio sonrió y luego entramos a la casa.

-¡Hermanita! – Jacob me saludo y estaba tirado en el sofá viendo televisión.

-Hey Jake, que sorpresa y agradable visita. – me senté en el suelo al lado del sofá.

-¿Visita? Olvídalo, me vengo a vivir contigo y con ese muñequito de porcelana…

* * *

**_Chicas xd Lei un review que me preguntaba si iba a ver lemmon_**

**_REALMENTE ESTOII INDECISA XD en serio! he echo ya un lemmon_**

**_para mi gemela ö para su super historia Penumbras (leanla si les gusta J/Ne)_**

**_Pero realmente no se... asi quee! ustedes eligen, denme su opinion_**

**_basense en razones, fundamentos, etc etc (wtf xD)_**

**_Espero su review ALEGRENME EL DIA lleguemos a los 420!_**

**_Io se que pueden *--* haganlo por su escritora._**

**_Diganles hasta a su maestra gorda de fisica que lo lea,_**

**_o al maestro sin gracia de Español... o io ke se! :o_**

**_LLEGUEMOS A LOS 420!!! porfaa *----* _**

**_Les dire una cosa u_U me rompieron el heart ASI *CHIICK PUMMM BAM CHAKA PUM*_**

**_Destruido 4 ever ^^ pero eso no cambiara mi historia, e intento segir feliz_**

**_ademas a golpes uno se hace fuerte en esta vida :D gracias x su apoyo_**

**_(ebastias96(arroba)hot...com)_**

**_Atte: Su autora Desesperada_**


	20. Ultima nota LEANLO!

_**Bueno chicas, se ke jodo con estas notas D: pero eske es la mejor forma de comunicarme con todas**_

_**ii kiero decirles lo sigiente. YA NO DEJARE MAS NOTAS.**_

_**Y en especial ya me dejare de mariconadas, ayer hable con algien ii me dio un gran apoyo**_

_**tengo ke agradecerle mucho ii en especial he leido cada uno de sus reviews, hay algunas ke **_

_**me hicieron llorar e_e vaiia me siento importante. No pense que mis tonterias escritas en version**_

_**vampirica causaran tanto efecto en ustedes. ES INCREIBLE. Anuncio: Coni regresa ii para rato**_

_**pero no me pidan actualizaciones rapidas. Estoii en el cole, en el ultimo trimestre de 2o curso**_

_**ii realmente nos estan presionando, mas ke ahora ke en 3 años me qiero ir becada a taiwan... LARGA HISTORIA.**_

_**Bueno GRACIAS CHICAS, jamas me espere que me llegaran reviews en esa porqueria de nota e.e**_

_**AHORA LA REEMPLAZO. XKE NO LA KIERO VER MAS. ii la reemplazo con esta ^^ **_

_**Se que me van a creer indecisaa e inmadura... indecisa NO, lo que pasa es que sus reviews en serio**_

_**me demostraron que no PUEDO ni DEBO rendirme. Inmadura, pues xd eso lo acepto ii a mucha honra**_

_**SOLO TENGO 13 AÑOS, soii inmadura, loca ii sin infancia xD asi keee Bueno. Es la ultima vez**_

_**SE LOS PROMETO, ke hago eso... si me hace falta inspiracion OK, les dare una nota diciendo ke me tardare**_

_**pero no ke me ire. **_

_**ATTE: Eriicka Andrea Valladares Bastías (ok ia me pueden secuestrar x_x) xD ALIAS ii x siempre: LA AUTORA DESESPERADA**_


	21. La Lista Cullen

_**Bueno... he regresado y luego de la nota me inspire! ii pues aqi esta**_

_**un capi algo pekeño... pero con todo el corazon para ustedes**_

_**no prometo actualizar segido ^^ pero ESPERO II EL CAPI LES GUSTE**_

_**trae algo de comedia ii pss xD no mucho romance**_

_**GRACIAS X TODO CHICAS SON LO MEJOR SIN USTEDES NO SE KE HARIA**_

* * *

**XX**

Edward POV

Aun no me la podía creer, que se creía ese gigantón para venirse a vivir aquí… claro el hermano gigante de Bella que con un solo golpe me podía deshacer la cabeza. Cuando llego Bella, estuvo platicando un largo rato con el cara de ladrillo hasta que tuve un momento con ellas a solas ya que él había ido al baño.

-Bella… sé que no es el mejor momento, ni siquiera lo tenía planeado así pero… Bella me preguntaba si…

-¡¿Bells donde está la pasta de dientes acá!? – Bella me miro con una mirada que gritaba 'Lo siento' y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para mostrarle a su hermano estúpido y ciego donde estaba la pasta de dientes.

Bella regreso y la jale hasta que estuvo sentada sobre mis piernas y la tenia rodeada con mis brazos, de allí no se movía, no al menos hasta que le haya dicho la maldita pregunta que le tenía que hacer.

-Bella… ¿¡Quieres ser mi novia!? – Bella me miro con los ojos redondos como platos… creo que mi tono fue algo… agresivo… - Lo siento, quiero decir. ¿Bella quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Entonces las fotos no mentían? Ok… quiero saber ahora mismo que está pasando acá. – Jacob nos vio a los dos y del susto que nos había sacado Bella pego un salto y se sentó en el asiento al lado mío. – Haber Cullen, explícame.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? – mis puños estaban cerrados ya que no aguantaba la cólera de no haber podido decirle toda mi declaración a Bella y no haber podido recibir una respuesta. -¿Qué quieres que te explique?

-¿Qué hay entre mi hermana y tu persona? Si es que asi se te puede determinar… - entorno los ojos y Bella lo miro de mala manera, respondiéndole este con un bufido. – Solo digo la verdad.

-Pues, lo que pasa es que… - pensé un momento en las palabras, pero realmente no quería muchos rodeos. – Estoy enamorado de tu hermana Black.

-Jajajaja… - Jacob se empezó a reír como loco, estuvo a punto de tirarse al suelo y dar vueltas como loco, poco le falto. – Que gran chiste… Cullen enamorado. Por Dios, dices estar enamorado y te has acostado con medio Washington. Se serio tío.

-Si claro, con medio Washington…

-Si quieres empiezo a nombrarlas una por una… o al menos las que yo sé.

¡No! Iban a ser muchas lo presentía.

-No debes, ni tienes porque hacerlo. Nadie lo quiere escuchar acá.

-Yo sí. – escuche a Bella que no había dicho palabra hasta ahora y hubiese preferido que no hubiese dicho nada. – Empieza Jacob.

-Claire, Samantha, las hermanas Smith… - Si, si… si y si. – Victoria, Daniela, Claudia, Eliza… - Si, si, si… si. – Cinthya, June, Mary… - Si, si, lamentablemente sí. – Pauleth, Paola, Sarah y Anne… - Si, si, si, no recuerdo… pero creo que sí.

-Bueno Jacob creo que con esas basta… - intente detenerlo… intente.

-No, quiero escuchar toda la lista, Cullen. – Swan volvió a hablar y Jacob siguió enumerando.

-Rosalie… - Si… Emmett me mata si se entera, fue una noche de tragos… y ella y él ni siquiera se conocían. – Clarissa, Cameron, Ileana, Sophya.

La lista seguía y Bella se miraba mas pálida cada vez, no sabía si por la sorpresa o por la furia que sentía… esperaba que fuese por la primera. Pero sobre todo quería que pensara al menos en el lado positivo…

'La practica hace al maestro.' ¿Verdad?

Bella POV

-Olga… y creo que solo esas. Por ahorita… - Ya habían pasado minimo veinte nombres y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Edward Cullen eres… ¡Arg!

Me levante y me fui a la cocina, tome un vaso de agua helada y me atragante, siempre torpe. Note que había oscurecido ya y tenia ganas solo de acostarme.

-Bueno… me voy a dormir… - me detuve en la puerta y me acorde de algo muy importante… Edward y Jacob… ¿Dónde dormirían? – Tenemos un problema…

-¿Cuál? – dijeron los dos. Note el sarcasmo en Edward y la confusión en Jacob.

-¿Cómo nos arreglaremos para dormir?

-Fácil… Dos personas en el cuarto, una en el sofá. – dijo Edward. – Bueno Bella, déjame espacio para dormir.

-Para, para, para… ¿Quién dijo que tu dormirías en el cuarto?

-Es mi apartamento.

-Pero yo soy el invitado.

-Que yo sepa nadie te invito.

-Bueno… entonces. – Jacob saco una moneda de su bolsillo. -¿Tu también entras en el juego Bella?

-Esta bien, supongo que es lo justo. –Edward, Jacob y yo nos pusimos en un circulo.

-¿Cara o cruz? – me pregunto Jacob.

-Cara…

-Ok, entonces yo cruz. – dijo Jacob.

Jacob tiro la moneda al aire y la atrapo en su mano, abrió su palma y se vio el escudo de la moneda… había perdido. Edward tomo la moneda y me miro fijamente.

-¿Cara o cruz Bella?

-Cruz.

Y cayó cara…

-¡Debemos repetir esto no es posible! – grito Edward.

-¡Yo no dormiré con él! A saber que me hará en la noche. ME VIOLARA. – los mire a los dos y me empecé a reír.

-Las reglas son las reglas… dos en el cuarto, uno en el sofá. Que tengan buenas noches chicos. – me tire en el sofá y cerré mis ojos ignorando la discusión que sucedía a mis espaldas.

Edward POV

Entramos al cuarto luego de un largo rato discutiendo y ahora venia otra discusión en camino…

-Bueno yo duermo en la cama. – me acosté en mi cama, en el centro y me estire como estrella.

-¿Quién te crees?

-El dueño de la casa.

-Que seas el dueño de la casa me vale. – Jacob me empujo y se acostó a mi lado, se dio la vuelta y al minuto empezó a escuchar unos ronquidos de oso, lo que me hacía falta que hiciera más ruido que una locomotora.

-Jacob cállate… - mas ronquidos… Decidí ignorarlo, me tape la cara con una almohada… pero al parecer a ese chuco no le bastaba mantenerme despierto, eso me lo demostró cuando sentí su fuerte brazo rodeándome… y su pierna enrollada en mi pierna… ¡Me quiere violar!

-Nessie…. Nessie… te… amo… - al parecer hablar en los sueños es un mal de familia. ¿Nessie? … Ok.

-Jac… Jacob… no soy Nessie… soy Edward… Suéltame. – no dio resultados… Intente despegarme pero, tenía que aceptar que él era mucho más fuerte que yo… Cerré mis ojos esperando a que me soltara pero termine en el reino de Morfeo.

Desperté en la mañana al sentir como Jacob me tiro de la cama al despertarse y ver que me tenía abrazado, gracias a un milagro me logre parar antes de que cayera directo a besar al suelo.

Nos levantamos sin decir una palabra y salimos del cuarto, sentí el delicioso olor de un desayuno a la Swan.

-Vaya… por fin despiertan, estaban bien juntitos, vale más que se odian. – Bella exploto en carcajadas y nosotros no supimos que decir. Nos sentamos y devoramos nuestro desayuno. Bella nos miraba jugando con su jugo y se mordía el labio para no estallar en risas… Que sexy se veía cuando se mordía el labio, mire a Jacob y desistí de mi impulso de tirarme encima de ella y besarla hasta morir. Ya que moriría, no por besarla si no por un golpe de ese negro.

Jacob se levanto apenas termino su desayuno y empezó a caminar hacia el baño…

-¡Voy a salir Bells! Con ya sabes quién… - Jacob se metió el baño y Bella y yo nos miramos fijamente… tenía una larga disculpa y discurso que dar, eso lo sabía.

'Bueno Bella… en serio lo siento por haberme acostado con todas esas chicas pero es que son unas zorras y bueno yo soy un semental irremediable… lo era… pero por ti cambie, aunque tu hermano mayor no lo crea. En serio.'

Ok… creo que tenía que pensar en algo mejor.

* * *

_**^^Espero ii les haya gustado xd cullen ii swan tendran su tiempo solitos**_

_**haber ke resulta de ese tiempo**_

_**GRACIAS X TODOS SUS REVIEWS :D ESPERO II SIGAMOS ASI!**_

_**las qiero mucho gracias x todo**_

_**ATTE: SU AUTORA DESESPERADA (ebastias96(arroba)ho...ail(punto)com**_


	22. ¡Nessie! Perra

**_Chicas me he tardado mas de lo esperado, me declaro culpable_**

**_pero he estado enferma e.e un poqito ii aiier tuve el cumple de una amiga_**

**_XD tengo la leve impresion que este capi les gustara 8-) muahahaha_**

**_:D espero ii lo disfruten ii ^^ gracias x leer :D_**

**

* * *

**

**XXI**

Edward POV

-¿Te ayudo en algo Bella? – Bella me miro de reojo y no me contesto. Era obvio que estaba enojada, ya que algunas veces me había reclamado diciéndome sobre mi falta de cooperación en la casa. - ¿Bella?

Ninguna respuesta.

-Bella no puedes estar enojada… Eso es algo que paso hace tiempo ni te conocía, excepto por Daniela, pero Bella… yo en serio cambie. Sé que suena imposible, pero en serio ya no soy como era antes. Ya no soy un zorro.

-Si claro… - Bella no levanto la mirada y siguió lavando los platos.

-Bells… Por favor mírame, no te estoy mintiendo, para mi eres alguien demasiado importante, eres la única chica que me ha hecho sentir así…

-¿Así? ¿Así como? – Bella aun no me miraba pero su voz se había suavizado para mi alivio.

-Así… enamorado, loco, cursi, raro, intento hacer todo lo posible para agradarte para que me quieras, pero al parecer jamás lo lograre.

Un extraño silencio cubrió la habitación, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Mi sangre se torno helada al pensar que ella guardaba silencio porque no quería lastimarme, porque ella no me amaba… Me paralice y abrí mi boca para poder decir las palabras adecuadas y poderme retirar con algo de dignidad, se que parezco chica de telenovela pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Me detuve en seco al sentir el impacto del cuerpo de Bella chocando con el mío y sus brazos rodeándome por la espalda… Ahora si no entendía nada.

-Edward… Yo… yo también te amo. – ¡Ah!

-¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? – mire a Bella que estaba sobre mi y tenía una bolsa de hielo en sus manos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste.

Que gay de mi parte, la chica que amo me dice que me ama y yo me desmayo, había arruinado el momento y sea como sea lo debía recuperar. Sea como sea… Tome la cara de Bella entre mis manos y la bese con todo el amor y pasión que había guardado y reprimido lentamente nos paramos y fuimos caminando hasta el sofá de la sala, recosté a Bella en él y me posicione sobre ella. Sus ojos chocolate estaban hermosos, cálidos, podía derretirme en ellos con todo el placer del mundo, sus manos estaban sobre mi pecho y creo que podía sentir mi corazón latir. Mis labios volvieron a su boca y nuestras lenguas chocaron una y otra vez en una batalla donde no había perdedor, lentamente le quite la camisa tirándola al suelo. Bella se ruborizo, pero sus manos ya estaban subiendo mi camisa, me la termine de quitar y esta igual que la camisa de ella cayó al suelo.

-Edward… Te amo. – Bella ataco mi boca de nuevo, sus besos eran lo más dulce y delicioso que haya probado y su olor llenaba todo mi ser de una exquisita fragancia a fresas.

-Yo también mi Bella. – alcance a decir en un momento que mis labios estuvieron libres de los de Bella. Mi boca fue bajando por su cuello y marcando un camino de besos suaves, quería que ella fuera mía…

-Bueno, bueno… Por lo que veo esta función va a estar buena… Wow Bella, te queda bien el encaje.

-¡Emmett! – mire a mi amigo que estaba parado al lado del sillón y reía divertido acompañado de Jasper que se veía avergonzado de contemplar la escena. -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo entraron?

-Bueno veníamos a darle una visita a nuestros buenos amigos… pero al parecer interrumpimos.

-Entramos, porque el portón de afuera estaba abierto. – dijo Jasper… ¡Jacob! Hasta en ese momento no me había fijado en Bella que estaba completamente ruborizada y con sus dos brazos encima de su pecho, aunque yo ya cubría bastante parte de la piel descubierta que había dejado su camisa.

-Al parecer han avanzado MUCHO últimamente… Y creo que Jazz y yo ya nos vamos para dejar que terminen de dar el último paso, no se te olvide la protección Ed, no quiero sobrinos. – si claro, como si fuéramos a seguir luego de su semejante interrupción.

-Quédense, ya que… - dije entornando mis ojos y con la frustración pintada en mi voz. – Pero vayan un momento a la cocina. – vi que Emmett estaba a punto de preguntar por qué pero Jasper se lo llevo jalado de un brazo.

Bella se puso rápidamente su camisa y se levanto del sofá, se dirigía a la cocina cuando la detuve.

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas Cullen?

-Porque bueno no planeaba que esto pasara y además tenía que hacerte una pregunta antes de dejarme llevar.

-¿Una pregunta? ¿Qué pregunta? '¿Bella aceptas coger conmigo? – Bella se rio pero se detuvo al ver que mi expresión no cambiaba de seriedad.

-No Bella… Eso no se pregunta y menos con esas palabras, para mí no era 'coger' era algo mas especial.

-Oh… ¿Entonces?

-¿Isabella Swan aceptas ser mi novia? – Bella me miro atónita y luego asintió y se acerco a mí chocando nuestros labios en un beso menos apasionado que los otros, pero mucho más dulce.

-Cullen… te amo.

-¡Ves Jazz por eso no los quería dejar solos! ¡Porque yo ya conozco estos asuntos a la más mínima oportunidad ya vuelven a empezar! – Jasper se rio y Bells y yo nos unimos a sus risas, mi brazo rodeo su cintura y Jass nos miro fijamente, creo que había entendido que ahora Bella y yo éramos un 'nosotros'. Un combo, un dúo. Cullen no intentes evadir la palabra… Ok, una pareja.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Bella mirando que Emmett le daba vuelta a mi colección de CDs organizados por año, cantante, estilo de música y ranking en los listados de música.

-Esperemos a que vengan Alice y Rose, dijeron que no empezáramos la fiesta sin ellas. – dijo Jass, viendo su celular ya que al parecer había recibido un nuevo mensaje. – Esta afuera. – Jasper salió a recibir a su novia y a su hermana.

-¡Dios no lo creo! ¿Ya son novios? – Rose salto con Alice dentro del apartamento y empezaron a bailar entre ellas, esas dos eran idénticas excepto por la apariencia física. En eso eran polos opuestos.

-Edward tienes una mierda de música… Iré a buscar mi iPod al Jeep, no hagan nada hasta que yo vuelva. ¡Ni respiren! – Emmett salió del apartamento e intente ignorar todos mis CDs tirados en el suelo pidiendo a gritos que los ordenara. Emmett regreso y conecto el iPod al equipo de sonido que estaba sobre la mesa café de caoba.

-¡Esto es música! – empezó a sonar a un increíble sonido el nuevo hit de la obsesión de Emmett, los Black Eyed Peas. Emmett empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música llevándose a Rose con el y los dos empezaron a moverse como locos al ritmo electrónico de 'Rock Your Body'. – Eso Rose mueve tus curvas.

Jasper suspiro al ver a su hermana gemela bailar, moviendo sus perfectas curvas, perfectamente al ritmo de la perfecta canción. Tanta perfección me hartaba.

-Swan, me acompaña a la pista de baile. – hice una mímica simulando una invitación formal y Bella se ruborizo pero negó con la cabeza. Diablos. – Vamos… por favor. – intente imitar la cara de perro a punto de ser tirado a una parrilla para hacer de complemento en alguna comida china.

-En un rato… - Bella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al bar para sacar unas botellas de whisky y de vodka. Las abrió, milagrosamente no paso ningún accidente y sirvió seis vasos, mezclando las dos bebidas alcohólicas y una pizca de ponche.

-Bueno jovencita, no sabía que tenía problemas con el alcohol. – le susurre a Bella mientras se tomaba su vaso de un trago, al mismo tiempo tome el mío.

-El burro hablando de orejas… y si quieres que baile, créeme no lo hare sobria.

Las horas fueron pasando y Bella y yo íbamos cada vez mas ebrios junto a los demás, Jasper y Alice estaban 'bailando' contra la pared… pero en mi opinión era follarse con ropa… Definitivamente. Jasper estaba contra la pared y Alice le daba la espalda haciendo millón de movimientos contra Jasper que no daba a mas… pero no me importaba. En ese momento Bella se paro y me tomo de los brazos cuando una canción techno empezaba.

-Cullen… ¡A bailar! – Bella se tambaleo y casi nos caímos pero nos logre detener. Bella se acerco peligrosamente a mi cuerpo y empezó a bailar… ¡Amo este día!

Bella POV

Luego de diez tragos y siete canciones seguidas con Edward estaba rendida, me iba a morir, había bailado una canción con Emmett pero obviamente la distancia era increíble comparado a como baile con Edward. Termino la canción y me fui a sentar en las piernas de Edward que estaba en su sillón favorito, en ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió y escuchamos dos risas. Las dos risas las conocía.

-¡Jake! ¡Nessie! – los dos entraron alegremente abrazados, sentía el olor a alcohol en su boca… ¿o era mi boca?

-¡Bells! Que linda estas… ¿Edward?

-¿Nessie?

-¿Se conocen? – preguntamos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Obvio jamás podría olvidar una cara tan sexy! – dijo Ness riéndose y abrazando a Edward.

-Y yo jamás podría olvidar una cara tan angelical, con una diablita por dueña. – dijo Edward apretándola mas fuerte.

El estomago se me dio vuelta y mis manos se convirtieron en puños, pude ver como Jacob estaba teniendo la misma reacción…

-¿Cómo se conocen? – pregunte con un tono demandante.

-Es una larga historia… - empezó Ness.

-Una muy larga… - siguió Edward.

-Pues tenemos toda la noche para escucharla. – dijo Jacob.

-Está bien… Todo empezó cuando… - Nessie y Edward intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reírse.

Maldita perra…

* * *

_**¿De donde se conoceran Ness ii Edward?**_

_**¿Bella ii Edward tendran algo mas?**_

_**¿Jacob los dejara en paz?**_

_**¿Alice violara a Jasper? o.o jajajaja**_

_**Enterese de todo esto ii mas en el sigiente**_

_**capitulo de What Happens in Las Vegas ^^**_

_**Dejen su review acepto sugerencias, por cierto**_

_**hubo un review ke me encanto la idea ke me dieron**_

_**:D la usare! o intentare. Bueno aun nos qeda**_

_**bastante de What Happens In Las Vegas. No se preocupen**_

_**:D Gracias x leer (L)**_

_**Las qiero muchooooooooooooooo!**_

_**atte: Su autora Desesperada - Keka Pankeka xd jajaja!**_

_**Chicas por cierto 14 DIAS PARA MI CUMPLE *-***_

_**cae sabado 15 de mayo *--* awww jajaja 14 añitos soon ;)  
**_


	23. Pizza, Dame Pizza

_**Bueno me he tardado lo se :P pero esque **_

_**estoii en las ultimas semanas del cole la presion se acumula**_

_**ia el 4 de junio estare dos meses libres *--* jajaja**_

_**Bueeeno este capi e_e no se que pensar de el pero **_

_**espero y a ustedes les guste. ^^**_

* * *

XXIII

Edward POV

-Bueno todo comenzó cuando… - Ness y yo nos quedamos viendo y estallamos en carcajadas al recordar nuestra historia.

-No sé cómo te pude haber odiado sin conocerte. – dijo Ness con una sonrisa en la boca, sonreí al recordar todo… pero me reí al ver la cara de Bella, por poco y le salía humo de las orejas. Me encantan las chicas celosas, son tan… ardientes. Si Bellita tiene celos… mas celos le daré a Bellita.

-Dios Nessie, en serio no has cambiado nada. No te veo hace un año… ¿verdad? Siempre sigues igual de linda… - le roce la mejilla y note que Bella se ponía ROJA.

-¿Y la historia? – pregunto Jacob impaciente.

-Oh si… Bueno Edward y yo nos conocemos hace mucho… como no conocernos si… - note que Nessie ya iba a decir la verdad así que la interrumpí.

-Oh Ness, te acuerdas cuando tocamos el timbre de la casa de los Clark y salimos corriendo. – estalle en risas.

-Claro y salimos corriendo y tú te caíste porque tropezaste con una rama y yo te deje tirado, el señor Clark te tomo de la oreja y te jalo hasta la casa de Carlisle… ¡Y te dejaron sin postre! – Nessie se empezó a reír pero yo me quede callado… ese era uno de los recuerdos más tristes de mi vida, un viernes en la noche sin postre… No es viernes.

-¡Ya me arte! ¿Sabes que Cullen ándate a la mierda con tu amiga de por vida Nessie, si tanto la quieres porque no te vas con ella entonces? – Bella se levanto y salió por la puerta del apartamento. ¿Dónde creía que iba? Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana y ella no podía andar por la calle sola.

Ness me quedo viendo extrañada y Jacob me mataba con la mirada, creo que ya lo hubiese hecho si no fuese por la mano de Ness que estaba deteniéndolo. Me levante y corrí detrás de Bella quien ya iba por la mitad de la siguiente cuadra. ¿Desde cuándo era tan rápida?

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Detente… - al escuchar mi voz detrás de ella acelero mas el paso. Esta chica era más celosa que madre soltera con hijo único… Corri detrás de ella y logre alcanzarla. - ¿Por qué no te detuviste? – Bella no levanto la mirada, intento zafarse de mi agarre, cosa que era imposible. – Bella, respóndeme.

-Porque no quise.

-Ok, si no quieres vete… Si no me quieres vete. – solté a Bella y empecé a caminar regresándome al apartamento…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Nada…

Mire hacia atrás y vi a Bella parada allí.

-¿Qué querías Cullen? ¿Qué saliera corriendo a tus brazos como una pendeja sin una explicación? Dime quien es Nessie.

-Bella… Nessie es mi prima. – me cruce de brazos y espere que algo me golpeara en la cabeza y Bella gritara con su tono demandante y controlador: 'Entonces porque no me dijiste Cullen.'

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me dijiste Cullen? – sus brazos me rodearon y su cabeza se apoyo en mi pecho… -No me gusta que me creas una maniática celosa… pero es que… no te quiero perder. No es fácil ser la novia del sex symbol de Forks.

-Bella… si eres una maniática celosa. – sentí su palma golpear con todas mis fuerzas mi espalda. – Eso dolió.

-Te lo mereces…

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser un patán…

-Aun así me quieres… - le susurre en el oído suavemente.

-Mmmm… Puede ser. – Bella se separo lo suficiente para ver su rostro y ver una gran sonrisa que inmediatamente me hizo sonreír a mí.

-Bueno señorita… creo que deberíamos regresar a la casa o Emmett la destruirá junto a tu hermano. – la tome en brazos y corrí con ella… creo que medio Forks se despertó con los gritos de Bella.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Edward nos caeremos! – la solté un poco para asustarla y ella inmediatamente se agarro fuertemente a mi cuello.

-Ves no te caerás. Confía en mí…

Bella POV

Confiar en el… Ahora que lo analizaba… ¿En serio podría confiar en él? Sin pensar que alguna zorra se le estaría ofreciendo hasta en chino y sin pensar que el iría de zorro. Debía confiar en él. Quería confiar él.

Entramos al apartamento y nos encontramos con todos reunidos en un círculo.

-¡Por fin llegan! Fueron a terminar lo que empezaron en la tarde. Picaros. – Emmett estaba con un brazo en la cintura de Rosalie que estaba sentada en su pierna y con otro en el hombro de Jacob.

-¿Qué intentas decir hermano? – le dijo mi hermano a Emmett.

-Nada broh… tu cálmate. RELAX. - ¿Emmett y Jacob hermanos?

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes son hermanos? – al parecer Edward me había leído la mente.

-Desde siempre… somos como las oreos… el blanco y el negro. ¿Entienden? Bella… temo decirte que tú eres la adoptada.

-Si claro… - abrace a Edward y me senté junto a él uniéndonos al círculo raro. - ¿Y qué hacían antes de que llegáramos?

-Contando historias de fantasmas… - dijo Alice intentado sonar algo maquiavélica… pero no lo logro. –Ahora iba mi Jazzy. – Alice le clavo un beso a Jasper que parecía no terminar… si alguien no los detenía terminarían comiéndose uno al otro.

-Hey duenda no te comas a mi hermano, ocupo alguien que me cubra siempre. – dijo Rosalie interrumpiéndolos.

-Celosa. – murmuro Alice. Todos miramos a Jasper y esperamos a que contase su historia.

-Bueno… esta historia ya se la sabe Rosalie, pero los demás no así que escuchen… ¿Uno de ustedes conoce a mi primita Marcela? – Edward, Nessie y Emmett asintieron. – Bueno, ella cuando tenía tres años, ósea el año pasado, tuvo una 'amiga imaginaria'.

-Jasper ves mucha Mansion Foster. – dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Cállate pendejo, o no cuento ni pija.

-¿Y esa boquita Jazz? No te la conocía. – dijo Rosalie.

-Ok, dejen que Jasper siga. – dije intentando callar a todos…

-Gracias Bells… Bueno, ella dormía en un cuarto distinto al de mis tíos, pero siempre le dejaban una lamparita encendida, una noche ella se despertó llorando y dijo que su amiga Gabriela, así le decía a su amiga, le había apagado la lamparita. Pasaron los días y mi tío se fue de viaje así que se quedo solo mi tía con Marcelita, pero mi tía empezó a sentir miedo ya que mi prima se levantaba constantemente en la noche y le apagaban la lamparita así que durante esos días que mi tío se fue, ellas dos se fueron a quedar a mi casa. Un día yo estaba con Marcelita viendo televisión y ella me dijo que me quería así que yo le respondí que yo también la quería mucho, en ese momento ella quedo viendo hacia la otra cama y me dijo que 'ella' también me quería, apuntando hacia la otra cama. Mi sangre se helo y me fui a la sala con la niña, los días pasaban y ella decía que su amiga Gabriela estaba enojada con ella porque no iba a jugar a su casa con ella. A la mañana siguiente Marcelita llego llorando donde mi tía y le dijo que ella no quería morir, mi tía obviamente le respondió que ella no moriría porque era un angelito de Dios y blah blah blah… pero mi sobrinita la miro asustada y le dijo: 'Pero es que Gabriela me dijo que me iba a matar.'.

Jasper termino su historia y nadie de nosotros se movía… Ni Emmett decía una palabra.

-Edward… abrázame. – me aferre a Edward y él me rodeo completamente con sus brazos, me sentía totalmente y completamente protegida, hasta podría enfrentar a esa tal Gabriela si Cullen se mantenía a mi lado.

-¿Y ahora quien sigue? – dijo Jasper.

-Joder, yo ya no quiero escuchar más de esas mierdas. – dijo Emmett. – Mejor vámonos todos a dormir.

-Somos ocho, solo hay una cama grande. – dije pensativa.

-Las chicas duermen en el cuarto, nosotros veremos cómo nos arreglamos en la sala. – dijo Edward. Le hice un leve puchero, el cual él me quito dándome un corto beso… Definitivamente si había algo mejor que el chocolate eran sus besos.

Nos despedimos cada uno de su respectiva pareja, amigo con muchos demasiados derechos u otra categoría que no lograba distinguir de las dos primeras y luego nos despedimos de los demás. Las chicas entramos al cuarto y cerramos la puerta tras nosotras.

-¿Chicas alguna de ustedes esta borracha? – pregunto Nessie tirándose en la cama. Todas levantamos las manos y empezamos a reírnos ante esto, a mi todo me estaba dando vueltas y miraba cuatro Alice… o dos… o… ¿Cuál era el número luego de cinco? –Ok. ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene sueño? – ninguna levanto la mano. - ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene ganas de pizza?

-¡Sí! – grite sin pensarlo al escuchar esa palabra, definitivamente no había nada mejor que una pizza a las tres de la mañana.

-No chicas, son las tres de la mañana, nos engordara increíblemente si la comemos a esta hora. – dijo Rose tocándose su plano abdomen.

-Vamos Rose no seas aburrida… - dije saltando sobre la cama.

-Bella… si sigues saltando te… - ¡Auch!

-Muy tarde Alice… - dijo Rosalie viéndome tirada en el suelo.

-¿Bueno quieren o no pizza? – dijo Nessie que se tocaba el estomago e imitaba sonidos de perros gruñendo como si fueran sus tripas.

-Si… - dije levantándome con cuidado.

-Está bien… ¡Y helado! – agrego Alice, el helado era el vicio eterno de Alice.

-Ya que más da, si ustedes engordaran yo no me quedare atrás. – Rose sonrió y tomo su celular. – Aloh… Buenas noches. ¿Luigis Pizzeria? Disculpe me gustaría ordenar una pizza…

-¡De peperonni!

-¡Con extra queso!

-¡Y orilla de queso!

-¡Y con salsa italiana!

-¡Y con acompañantes!

-¡Pan de ajo que sea!

-Una pizza de peperonni, con extra queso, orilla de queso, salsa italiana y con un acompañante de pan de ajo…

-¡No se te olvide el helado! – susurro Alice.

-Y helado… Está bien, treinta minutos… o sino no pago. – Rosalie colgó el celular y luego se lanzo en la cama junto a mí.

-Treinta minutos… si pasa un minuto más mi estómago se auto-devorara. – todas nos reímos ante el comentario de Ness. – Hablo en serio chicas… EN SERIO.

Esperamos un rato y ninguna decía una palabra… en ese momento decidí ir a ver que estaban haciendo los chicos. Me levante y me puse mi bata ya que lo único que llevaba abajo era un baby doll que Alice me había comprado mi cumpleaños pasado, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la sala.

-Oh Dios… - casi exploto en risas al ver a todos los chicos dormidos, se mezclaban piernas, brazos, cabezas, todos estaban unos sobre otros parecía un laberinto intentar ver el cuerpo completo de cualquiera de ellos. Me asuste al escuchar el sonido del timbre pero fui hacia la puerta lo más rápido posible y sin hacer ruido. El pizzero estaba con mala cara y se notaba cansado, me acerque algo apenada con el dinero y la propina, el me entrego todo lo que habíamos pedido y luego se fue sin decir más. Entre de nuevo a la casa y entre de una sola vez al cuarto.

-¡Pizza! – Nessie se abalanzo sobre mí y me quito las dos cajas de pizza, tomo un pedazo y dejo la caja abierta para que las demás comiéramos. Todas empezamos a comer de todo a montones, ya me sentía más pesada… comimos hasta perder la inconsciencia ya que lo último que recuerdo era estar mordiendo un pedazo de pizza con orilla de queso y luego… nada.

Edward POV

-Edward… despierta dormilón. – Jasper me sacudió y abrí mis ojos…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las doce…

-Quiero dormir un rato mas… - me di la vuelta pero Jasper siguió sacudiéndome.

-Jasper no sigas jodiendo o juro que cuando me vuelva a despertar te matare.

-Edward, todos nos estamos alistando, les daremos una sorpresa a las chicas. – insistió.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Las llevaremos a comer.

-¿Ya se alistaron todos?

-Si… solo faltas tú. Apúrate. Te bañas y luego iremos a despertar a las chicas.

-¿Dónde las llevaremos?

-A comer pizza, claro.

-Bella se morirá, ama la pizza. – me levante y me dirigí al baño que estaba en la sala. Ya me imagino lo que las chicas pedirían, una pizza con queso doble, orilla de queso, peperonni y un helado para Alice.

* * *

_**Chicas e_e el capi pasado anduvimos bajos con los reviews D:**_

_**vamooos no se desanimeen SHOW ME UR LOVE (8) porfaa u_u**_

_**Bueno espero ii dejen su peqeño review AMO SUS REVIEWS**_

_**ii las adoro a ustedes (L) Espero ii les haya gustado el capi**_

_**Cuidense ^^ las qiero muchoo**_

_**atte: KekaPankeka // Su autora Desesperada**_


	24. La Mapachina

_**Chicas IA ESTOI DE VACACIONES :D aiier sali ^^**_

_**no tienen idea xd ke graciosa ando :o mi pelo**_

_**es 100% lacio ii liso psss hoy fui al salon ii me lo encolocharon **_

_**me miraba muy bonita jajja como una princesa casi pero no me duro **_

_**nada ii ahora parezco rockera luego de haberse drogado o algo asi.**_

_**Bueno ^^ creo que a la historia le quedan 4 capitulos mas o 5. **_

_**Tengo otro fic en mente :D ii es un fic de la vida real solo que usando los**_

_**personajes de Twilight, creo que hablare de eso luego ii utilizare a la pareja de **_

_**Edward-Bella segun lo que llevo pensado. Tambien tengo el fic**_

_**de los Vulturis ii el de Forks School Musical coming soon ^^**_

_**Bueno las dejo leer :D  
**_

_**

* * *

XXIII**_

Bella POV

-Jasper… espera aun no hay que despertarlas, Edward sigue en la ducha. – escuchaba las voces de los chicos al otro lado de la puerta. La cabeza me dolía como jamás pensé que me dolería en mi jodida vida. Matemáticas que te ayudaran en la vida:

Alcohol mas Pizza mas Helado mas Desvelo mas Otra dosis de Alcohol igual DESASTRE.

Busque a tientas mi celular, que suponía yo que debía estar bajo mi almohada, como cada noche, era un habito que tenía desde que me habían comprado mi primer celular, sabía que si no lo mantenía cerca mío en las noches Jacob lo tomaría y empezaría a leer mis mensajes. A estas instancias era obvio que eso no pasaría, pero ese trauma me sigue, que dramático sonó eso. Encontré mi celular y vi la hora… ¿Eso era un dos o un ocho?

-¡Son las dos de la tarde! – grite, escuchando mi voz pastosa. Vi a mí alrededor y vi el peor caos que pude haber visto en mi vida. Alice tenía sobre toda su cara helado, Nessie dormía abrazando la mitad de una pizza, Rosalie tenía los pies en la cama y todo su cuerpo en el suelo en una posición contorsionista, había pizza por todos lados.

-¡Edward apúrate hay que despertar a las chicas! – escuche a Jasper gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño de invitados. ¡No podían abrir la puerta y ver este caos! Se enojarían por no haberlos invitado.

-Chicas… despierten. – moví a cada una pero todas me ignoraban o decían algo que no podría descifrar en mi vida. - ¡Los chicos están a punto de abrir la puerta! – ante mi último comentario todas abrieron sus ojos automáticamente.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Alice miro hacia todas partes y se levanto. – Bella… Bella… mi querida amiga. Siempre tan preocupada. – la enana tiro sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, quedándose dormida parada.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Alice? ¿Alice? – intente despertarla pero nada resultaba.

-Sigue ebria… no sé cómo… pero sigue ebria. – dijo Nessie viendo divertida. – Creo que fue porque se tomo toda la botella de vodka, lo mezclo con helado y pizza. Y no se ha deshecho de el aun. – dijo Nessie haciendo una mímica como si estuviese vomitando. - ¿Me entiendes?

-Ya… ya voy Jasper solo déjame ponerme los Converse. – escuche a Edward salir del baño de visitas. – abrí mis ojos como platos acordándome de el pequeño GRAN problema que teníamos.

-¡Hay que esconder todo los chicos entraran! – tire a Alice en la cama y empecé a limpiar con Rose y Nessie, íbamos juntando toda la basura en una esquina del cuarto y cuando terminamos de juntarla toda vimos al gran monstruo de botellas, empaques, cajas y pedazos de pizza mirándonos como si nos fuera a comer vivas.

-Ahora una pequeña pregunta Bells. – susurro Rose. - ¿Dónde putas escondemos todo eso? – mire a todos lados y vi la puerta del cuarto que conducía al patio trasero. ¡Gracias Dios! – Vamos a tirarlo afuera. – sacamos todo y lo escondimos en una bolsa de jardín, luego lo iría a dejar al basurero de enfrente y no quedaría más huella de lo que había pasado.

-Miren… yo les voy a contar algo muy… muy… interesante. Creo que a ti te interesara bastante Rosalie, cuñadita. – Alice estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada viendo al vacio. – Tu hermano Jazzy Boo… es un monstruo en la cama. – Alice estallo en risas y yo corrí a taparle la boca.

-Chicas, sonara infantil… pero ahora hay que hacernos las dormidas. – Nessie sonrió ante la idea y todas nos acomodamos en la cama intentando lucir naturales, pero a la vez intentando no perder el glamour. Todo iba bien hasta que…

-Itzy bitzy araña… subió a su cama… vino la… oruga y swaz se la…

-Alice… cállate. Estamos jugando a hacernos las dormidas. – le dijo Rosalie a Alice intentando sonar amigable.

-Oh ya entiendo… - Alice cerró los ojos, todas dimos un suspiro de alivio al ver que la duenda ya estaba tranquila.

-Oggghh…. Fiuuuuu… Oghhh… Fiu. – Alice estaba con una sonrisa en su cara intentando fingir ronquidos. Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro. - ¿Bells crees que ya voy ganando?

-Creo que ganarías si te quedaras callada… - le respondí. Tranquilidad…

La puerta se abrió lentamente y en ese momento…

-¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos los chicos juntos. ¡Aaaah mi cabeza! Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con Edward sonriéndome… buena forma de 'comenzar' el día.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Cuál sorpresa? – dijo Rose…

-Alístense. – dijo Emmett sonriente.

-¿Adonde iremos? – pregunto Nessie.

-A comer pizza. – respondió mi hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esperen… esperen… retrocedamos. ¿A comer pizza?

-Bueno… pero no las atrasamos mas, pónganse lindas. – Jasper dijo, llevándose a todos los chicos. Apenas salieron los chicos Rosalie salió corriendo al baño del cuarto, iba a vomitar seguro.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos? – dije y solté un suspiro.

-Ah… mi cabeza… - Alice estaba sentada y tenía su cabeza entre sus dos manos, al menos ya se le había pasado la estupilidad, no sé que hubiésemos hecho si hubiese continuado ebria porque los chicos lo iban a notar, obviamente.

-No podemos decirles la verdad, así que a comer pizza de nuevo. – dijo Nessie meciéndose sobre sí misma como si estuviese traumada. Rosalie salió del baño y luego todas nos alistamos rápidamente, entre más rápido saliéramos de esto mejor. Me puse unos pantalones ajustados oscuros, una camisa blanca de tirantes con un gato negro gigante en ella, era un poco raro el gato pero me gustaba y unos flats blancos.

Rosalie, Alice y Nessie habían tomado ropa de mi armario ya que no andaban nada con ellas, vi a Rosalie con una camisa que Rene me había regalado, casi nunca la usaba me hacía ver… tonta o fea o algo así, pero a Rosalie se le miraba perfecta. TODO se miraba perfecto en Rosalie.

Salimos resignadas de la habitación y nos fuimos con los chicos a la pizzería, Emmett y Rosalie junto a Jacob y Rosalie se iban en el Jeep del grandulón, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos íbamos en el flamante, elegante y perfecto Volvo plateado de… mi novio. Wow sonaba raro decir eso.

Jasper iba hablándole constantemente a Alice y ella solo asentía, yo sabía que bajo sus gafas de sol Gucci sus ojos iban cerrados.

-¿Al me estas escuchando? – Jasper se notaba algo incomodo.

-Si… si… - un bostezo se escapo de la boca de Alice. – Solo estoy algo cansada.

Escuchamos la bocina del jeep de Emmett detrás de nosotros, mire a Edward acelerar y sonreír, Emmett acelero igualmente y Jacob soltó un aullido, nos rebasaron. Rosalie volteo hacia atrás y nos mostro su lengua. El celular de Edward sonó, yo decidí contestarlo. ¿Algo así era lo que hacían las novias no?

-¡Pendejo! Te rebasé. – grito Emmett haciendo que mi cerebro se diera vuelta dentro de mi cabeza.

-Emmett soy yo…

-Oh… Bella. Dile a Edward que quien llegue de último paga la cuenta. – Emmett no me dejo ni responder y colgó la llamada.

-¿Quién llegue de ultimo paga la cuenta? – pregunto Edward levantando una ceja y viéndose increíblemente irresistible, si ser perfectamente sexy fuera un pecado… Edward Cullen estaría podrido en el infierno.

-Sí. ¿Cómo sabias?

-Es algo… tradicional de nuestras salidas.

-Por eso Charlie conoce tan bien a Edward. – rio Jasper en el asiento trasero.

-Oh si miren quien habla, al que metieron a prisión por todo un fin de semana por bailar desnudo en un área pública.

-Tú y Emmett me retaron a hacerlo.

-Y tú de estúpido y borracho lo hiciste.

-Buenos recuerdos… - dijo Jasper riéndose.

Edward iba manejando tranquilamente tomando en cuenta que estaban ''compitiendo'' con Emmett, pero no duro mucho ya que cuando ya podía ver el rotulo de la pizzería Edward acelero como un maniático loco suicida al volante y llego antes que Emmett derrapando para estacionarse. El grandulón llego justamente detrás de nosotros y frunció el ceño, le mostro el dedo a Edward y entro sin decir palabra alguna a la pizzería.

-No le gusta perder… - dijo Rosalie.

-Ya me di cuenta. – le respondió Alice que seguía con sus lentes de sol puestos aun dentro del local.

-¿Alice porque no te los quitas? – Alice levanto sus lentes y vimos sus tremendas ojeras, un mapache era NADA al lado de ella. – Wow… Ok, mejor sigue con los lentes. - El olor a pizza me golpeo cuando pasamos al lado de la cocina para pedir una mesa. Me controle para no salir corriendo al baño… Esto iba a ser horrible.

Edward POV

Esta era la mejor idea que pudieron haber tenido los chicos, en el mes que llevaba con Bella podía asegurar una cosa… bueno aparte de su mal carácter, sus increíbles ojos chocolate, su timidez, su afición a gritar como loca cuando se enojaba y su amor hacia la frase 'Es tu culpa' y sobre todo mi gran amor hacia ella. Podía asegurar que ella amaba la pizza.

Pedimos una mesa para ocho y yo como todo gran caballero que soy le jale la silla a Bella, espere a que se sentara y luego la empuje, ella me sonrió ante el detalle. Me toco sentarme al lado de mi amado cuñado Jacobo el negro lo vi directamente y él me correspondió con una sonrisa y luego tomo una servilleta de la mesa y me señalo, la arrugo y la tiro al suelo y puso su pie terminándola de destruir. Gracias, yo también te quiero cuñado.

-¿Qué bebidas desean?- una camarera con un pequeño vestido que dejaba ver mas de lo que las chicas desearían que sus novios pudieran ver de otras chicas se acerco a la mesa acompañada de una libreta y un lápiz.

-Eh… yo quiero una limonada, sin soda. – pidió Bella.

-Te de Jamaica. – Rose amaba el té de Jamaica era como una droga para ella, siempre que nos reuníamos para hacer trabajos del colegio ella llevaba un enorme bote lleno de té para mantenerla despierta.

-Coca-Cola. – Jazz.

-Que sean dos Coca-Colas.

-Tres…

-Cuatro…

-A mi me trae una piña colada sin alcohol. – dijo Ness.

-Yo… agua. – dijo la Duenda… hoy la notaba muy decaída y no era el único ya que Jazz la miraba preocupado.

-¿Y de comer?

-Tráiganos dos pizzas gigantes de peperonni, con mucho queso, queso en la orilla, agréguele salsa extra y nos trae dos órdenes de pan de ajo y ocho helados para el postre. – dijo Emmett, sin preguntar ya que ya habíamos quedado con los chicos en que eso pediríamos. Mire a Bella y note que tenía una mueca en su boca… le acaricie la mejilla y ella se acerco a mí para darme un tierno beso en los labios.

El cazador Edward Cullen fue cazado.

La orden llego rápido y todos los chicos empezamos a devorar la pizza… que delicia.

-¿Hey chicas ustedes no planean comer? – pregunto mi cuñiz.

-Eh…

-¡Mejor mas para nosotros! – dijo Emmett que retiraba su cuarto pedazo de pizza.

-Emmett… - lo reprimí.

-Ok, ok.

-Si… claro. – Bella tomo un pedazo de pizza y las otras chicas tomaron uno. Decidí vigilar a Bella las únicas dos veces que habíamos comido pizza juntos la devoraba y comía la misma cantidad de pedazos que yo…. Cada uno nos comíamos una entera. Bella noto que la observaba y empezó a comer con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Que delicia…. – dijo al terminar su pedazo.

-¿Quieres otro?

-No… ya estoy bien. – me respondió.

-Bella, espero y no estés en una dieta rara. Me gustas tal y como estas así que ¡come! – le puse un pedazo mas de pizza y los otros chicos hicieron lo mismo con sus novias, amigas con derecho o lo que sea que fueran. Quite un momento mi mirada de Bella y cuando la volví a ver vi su plato vacio… Wow había comido rápido.

-¿Otro?

-No Edward ya estoy bien…

-Si te lo comiste tan rápido es porque tenías hambre. – Otro pedazo mas…

Y así iba sucediendo con cada pedazo que le daba.

-¿Chicas quien me acompaña al baño? – dijo Alice.

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

Las cuatro chicas se levantaron y se fueron al baño…

-La cuenta por favor. – pidió Jazz a la mesera. – Y nos empaca los helados para llevar. – dijo apuntando a los helados de las chicas que ni siquiera habían volteado a ver.

-¿Solamente eso caballero? – dijo la chica con algo de insinuación en su voz.

-Si solo eso… - dijo Jazz seriamente. La mesera tomo los helados y se fue indignada.

-¿Cómo pudiste rechazar a esa hermosura?

-Definitivamente Jazz tienes problemas… - Emmett y Jacob se parecían tanto.

-Tengo novia.

-Pero no esposa. – dijo Emmett guiñando un ojo.

-Si claro Emmett, como si tú no te portaras mejor que un angelito con Rose.

Emmett se quedo callado. En ese momento mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo, pensé en no contestar pero luego vi la pantalla, era Carlisle. Tenía dos semanas de no hablar con mi padre.

Bella POV

Todas nos fuimos casi corriendo al baño, esto era una tortura. Es cierto que en este momento no quería saber nada de comida, mucho menos de pizza pero me dolía en toda mi alma estar tirando cada pedazo de ese suculento manjar de dioses al gran jarrón que estaba justamente al lado de mi silla, si no fuera por eso ya hubiese vomitado ya que solo había probado el primer pedazo de pizza que Edward me había dado, los otros tres terminaron en el jarrón… Tremenda sorpresa que se llevaran los que limpien ese jarrón.

Alice se retoco el maquillaje y decidió quitarse los lentes y cubrir sus ojeras con uno de los tantos polvos que andaba en su kit de cosas 'necesarias', la cartera de Alice era un misterio que ni siquiera yo podría resolver podías pedirle cualquier cosa y ella lo andaba. Rosalie y Nessie estaban hablando sobre Jacob y Emmett y sus personalidades parecidas.

¿Sera que en serio soy la adoptada? Me reí ante la estupidez de idea que era esa.

-Bueno… regresemos a nuestro calvario. – dijo Alice cerrando su bolso y marchando como si fuera una marcha fúnebre. Salimos del baño y vimos que los chicos ya no estaban en la mesa, la mesera nos indico la puerta y nos dijo que ellos nos esperaban afuera. Me entraron unos deseos incontrolables por abrazar a Edward así que corrí hacia el estacionamiento y apenas lo vi lance mis brazos a su cuello y me acerque lo más que podía hacia él.

-Bella tenemos que hablar… - dijo con voz fría.

-¿Que paso Edward?

-Carlisle llamó…

* * *

_**Que habra dicho Carlisle?**_

_**Xke Edward estara Asi?**_

_**Sepa todo esto en el proximo capitulo**_

_**de What Happens In Las Vegas ^^**_

_**Gracias x leer ii dedicarme unos minutos de su dia *-***_

_**Graciaas graciaas graciaaas x cierto subi un ONE SHOT**_

_**Alice-Jasper para una competencia espero ii dejen un lindo**_

_**review en el :D ii les guste ii ademas voten x el en el concurso**_

_**para saber mas :D busquen en mi perfil el one Shot se llama**_

_**Te Ame, Te Amo y Te Amare *-***_

_**Ok :D ehmmmm que mas oh si! Tambien colaboren**_

_**en la ConiTon. Dejando un bello review (:**_

_**(8) La coniton tambn necesita de tu review **_

_**ii x monton, para escribir mejor (8) La Coniiiitooon **_

_**un review justo ii necesario (8) XD ANDO MAL LO SE JAJAJA**_

_**^^ Las qiero muchooo! Gracias x todo i sorry x tardar en**_

_**actualizar.**_

_**ATTE: Keka-Pankeka / Conii / Su Autora Desesperada  
**_


	25. Tragica Tragedia

_**Bueeeno :D mis adoradas chicas... tengo muy malas noticias**_

_**se acuerdan que les conte qe me regalaron una laptop e.e bueno**_

_**esa laptop tenia un TRIAL de Office Word de 30 dias :l pss se me acabo**_

_**ii ahora no se adonde escribir este lo tenia guardado asi que lo publico, lo siento**_

_**x la tardanza eske como estoii de vacas viaje hacia el norte (: ii ahora estoii en**_

_**la casa de mi hermana ^^ felicitaciones a las chilenas (io soii mitad chilena) jajaja**_

_**se han de imaginar como estaba toda mi casa hoy que jugo HONDURAS vrs CHILE**_

_**:D io iba x el empate ia qe pertenezco a ambas naciones. BUENO REGRESANDO AL TEMA**_

_**DE LOS FICS... ¿saben de algun programa qe pueda descargar? espero ii sepan (: me lo**_

_**dejan dicho en un review o PM ok... otro asunto.**_

_**Me dejaron un review, con una critica CONSTRUCTIVA sobre la comedia en el fic, dijeron que hacia**_

_**falta... pero les tengo qe decir algo JAMAS podre hacer a Edward ii Bella COMICOS como EMMETT. Por Dios,**_

_**no me gusta hacer un OCC taan taan EXTREMO. Espero ii me entiendan, intento que la historia no sea**_

_**aburrida pero no puedo hacerla una parodia. Este fic terminara en unos cuantos capis ii pronto se viene**_

_**LA COMEIDA DE LOS VULTURIS ^^ para las que extrañan la comedia al 100% PUES ALLI VENGO DE NUEVO**_

_**en mi fic de Mientras No Estaban tendre una pausa ia que ando sin inspiracion para ESA historia. Espero entiendan.**_

_**Ahora si me dejo de WIRI WIRI ii lean (:**_

* * *

XXIV

Edward POV

Vamos no es tan difícil, solo díselo… Todos nos estaban mirando y al verme los ojos entendieron, ocupábamos estar solos.

-Eh… nosotros nos iremos todos en el Jeep, hay suficiente espacio. ¿Verdad Emm? – dijo la duenda con una mirada preocupada y a la vez amenazante, algo así como: 'Si la veo llorar amanecerás calvo.'

-Si… si claro que sí. – los seis se subieron no sé cómo al Jeep, parecía carrito de payasos. Emmett conduciendo, Rosalie en el asiento copiloto y atrás Jacob llevaba en sus piernas a Nessie y Jasper a Alice. Ahora estábamos solos… ¿Cómo le iba a decir?

-Entremos al Volvo, no podemos dejarlos solos en la casa harán un caos. – intente sonreír pero no tuve mucho éxito, Bella lo noto. Entramos al Volvo, encendí el motor… Las palabras brillaban por su ausencia.

-¡Cullen dime de una vez lo que me tengas que decir! – el nerviosismo se notaba a leguas en su voz. Ok Edward, se valiente… valiente… ¿¡Mierda que le decía! Empecé a conducir lentamente, cosa muy rara en mí.

-Carlisle me llamo Bella…

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Bueno… sobre nosotros, me dijo que se me retiraba el 'castigo' y que bueno, mañana íbamos a ir al juzgado para cancelar el matrimonio.

-¿Por eso estas así? Vamos, no es tan malo… no te dejare solo porque ya no estemos casados, podemos seguir siendo novios y hasta tal vez nos podrían dejar vivir aun en el apartamento. – los ojos de Bella brillaban. No podía desilusionarla, se veía feliz… Pero si se lo ocultaba y luego se enteraba mañana, me odiaría.

-Bella no es solo eso… Es que yo me debo ir…

-¿Debes irte? No te entiendo Cullen.

-Carlisle no me levanto el castigo porque él quiera, lo que pasa es que le ofrecieron este súper contrato en el hospital de sus sueños y eso significa que Esme y yo debemos acompañarlo. – Bella parpadeo varias veces como si estuviese intentando procesar todo lo que le había dicho.

-Cullen… ¿Dónde queda el hospital?

-En… en… Italia. – sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego aparto su mirada dirigiéndola a la ventana, una lagrima cayo de su mejilla haciendo una mancha oscura en su pantalón. – Bella, no llores… Vamos Bella. Tú sabes que, bueno, que yo te amo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? - su pregunta me había tomado desapercibido, esa era la peor pregunta que me pudo haber hecho.

-No hay tiempo definido, aun. – apreté el volante con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Por qué justamente ahora? Carlisle no pudo conseguir su puto contrato antes, si no hasta que su hijo estuviese terriblemente y realmente enamorado. Pero si lo hubiese conseguido antes no hubiese conocido a Bella y eso es algo imperdonable, era la única persona en mi vida que me había hecho ser alguien con más corazón y no un puto engreído que sabía que podía llevarse a la cama a cualquier zorra que quisiese.

-Feliz viaje… - la amargura estaba pintada en las palabras de Bella. Llegamos al apartamento, el Jeep no estaba estacionado en la entrada seguramente se tomaron en serio lo de 'necesitan su tiempo a solas sin nadie que los joda'.

-Bella esto no va a acabar, yo te amo y tú lo sabes. No es como si me estuviesen casando con otra chica y me tuviese que ir a vivir con ella a la India. – tome la mano de Bella y entrelace nuestros dedos, ella por fin quito la mirada de la ventana, pero no me volteo a ver simplemente retiro su mano de la mía y se bajo del auto. – Bella detente. – no me hizo caso, como me lo esperaba. Salí detrás de ella y la seguí hasta hacia nuestro cuarto. Ella saco su maleta del closet donde estaba guardada y empezó a sacar toda su ropa del armario de madera, de las gavetas, hasta metió la foto que tenia de su mamá en la mesita de noche que le correspondía.

**Flashback**

-No quiero que mis cosas se mezclen con las tuyas, ni tan solo una. – Swan estaba cruzada de brazos y me miraba severamente. – Podrían agarrar la bacteria egocéntrica. – rio de su propio y estúpido chiste. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que aguantar a esta pendejita? – Tu tendrás tus cosas a ese lado y este será mi lado.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes en mi propio apartamento?

-Si… supongo. – dudo por un momento pero siguió colocando sus cosas en un lado del cuarto. En ese momento vi la foto que había puesto en la mesita de noche.

-Uhh… ¿Quién es ella? – dije apuntando a la rubia que estaba en la foto, tendría máximo sus treinta años y aunque estuviera doce años mas añeja que mi hermosa persona no me importaba. Edward Cullen podía con todas.

-Es mi madre, idiota. – la bruja me miro con su mirada asesina, que en solo dos días había recibido más de tres veces ya.

-Vaya, no heredaste nada de ella.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Nada… nada.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

-¿Bella que haces? – la pregunta era algo estúpida, estaba empacando pero… ¿Por qué?

-Me voy hoy mismo. – seguía revoloteando por todo el cuarto metiendo en su maleta todo lo que le correspondía, cada partícula Swan se estaba yendo de mi… NUESTRO cuarto.

-Bella… ¿Por qué putas estás haciendo esto?

-Cullen, no voy a quedar como la pendeja de la película abrazando alguna camisa tuya y llorando encerrada en el apartamento sin querer irme porque me alejaría más de ti. Si te vas a ir al menos no quiero quedar destrozada, no quiero tener ese recuerdo de ti. Si te tienes que ir… ¡Esta bien vete! – tenía su muñeca encerrada en mi mano, pero la solté del impacto de sus palabras. Podría sonar lo mas gay del mundo, pero lo que me había dicho me había dolido y demasiado.

-No te importa que me vaya.

-¿Eres pendejo o ciego? Claro que me importa Cullen. Pero no quiero sufrir.

-¿Pero quien dice que debes sufrir Bella?

-Edward ya veo por donde quieres ir y definitivamente NO. Amor de lejos, amor de pendejos. Además se que apenas se acerque una perra italiana a ti te acostaras con ella y la follaras toda la noche, feliz de la vida. Solo bastara con que te digan 'Edwardini vamos a la camini, pizza blah blah blah'. – en otro momento me hubiese reído a morir por lo último que dijo, Bella había hecho una perfecta imitación del acento italiano pero con las palabras equivocadas.

-Bella yo le respondería a cada zorra italiana, lo mismo: Io non posso avere una fidanzata.– Bella me miro atónita.

-¡Claro me lo imagine! Sabes italiano también. Eres perfecto en todo Cullen. Ahora explícame una cosa. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-No puedo yo tengo novia… - le dije en un susurro intentando suavizar la situación.

-Oh si… claro… Tú rechazaras una perra italiana que va a estar más buena que la mismísima pizza por una patética forksiana que va a estar a miles de kilómetros. Cullen a otro perro con ese hueso. – eso también había dolido.

-Dudas de mí… no confías en mí.

-Cullen… te irás para siempre, no volverás. Entiéndelo, simplemente esto debe acabar. – los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas e inevitablemente y por instinto mis brazos la rodearon.

-Te amo Swan…

-Yo te… te odio Cullen. – sus lagrimas estaban cayendo sobre mi camisa, la había tomado en brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña. No quería que llorara, podría ser la chica con peor carácter en este planeta, pero era la chica con peor carácter en este planeta que yo amaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio los dos, no sabía que decirle… además mañana teníamos que ir al juzgado. Mañana era el divorcio. ¿Se lo decía o no se lo decía? 'La verdad duele, pero la mentira mata…' malditas palabras, eran ciertas.

-Bella una cosa más…

-Si Cullen…

-Mañana debemos ir al juzgado.

-Mierda… - Bella se paro y entro al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Creo que seguirla no iba a ayudar mucho, más que ayudarme a conseguir un golpe o una maldición de parte de Swan. Me senté en la cama y mire el reloj, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde… ¿Y ahora qué?

Me quite la camisa y los pantalones me metí bajo las almohadas y decidí dormirme un rato…

-Cullen… Cullen… - la voz de Bella me hablaba a lo lejos y sentía como intentaba jalarme de los pies para sacarme de la cama.

-Mm… ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho de la mañana, Carlisle llamo. Tienes diez minutos para alistarte y llegar allá. Yo me iré ahorita.

-¿Cómo llegaras allá? – dudo que Bella planease llevarse mi Volvo se refería normalmente a él como la maquina del mal, hasta me había llegado a amenazar que si aceleraba a mas de los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora se lanzaría por la ventana ya que estaba más que segura que chocaríamos y moriríamos en un trágico accidente. Patético.

-En mi carro… - se me había olvidado por completo que esa chatarra todavía existía, 'El Coronel'.

-Esta… bien. – entre a la ducha y escuche cuando Bella cerró la puerta. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo… nada. Maldito sea el momento que le dieron esa oportunidad a Carlisle, cuando pensé eso casi sentía que Dios quitaba el techo de la casa y me levantaba con dos dedos de su mano como si fuese un pequeño muñeco y me gritaba en la cara '¡MAL AGRADECIDO!'.

Me duche rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el juzgado de Forks… Rayos, se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Allí estarían Charlie y Jacob. Fue linda mi vida, mientras duro… La imagen de mi lapida ya se encontraba en mi mente…

_**Edward Anthony Cullen Masen**_

_**1992 – 2010**_

''_**Buen hijo, buen estudiante, buen amigo, buen físico, buen hermano… aunque no tenia hermanos, buen patriota… PESIMO NOVIO.''**_

* * *

**__*****-* Pobre Edward... bueno ese juicio... SERA COMICO. SUBIRE ESE CAPI**

**_A MAS TARDAR EL SABADO 19 DE JUNIO! wuhu :D porque con esta historia_**

**_las premiare actualizare aproximadamente dos veces a la semana._**

**_GRACIAS X SEGUIRME (: X LEERME... II X CIERTO_**

**_EN ESTAS VACACIONES TRABAJARE EN CREAR UN BLOG QUE SE LLAMARA_**

**_Coniilandia _****_ Wuhuuu! :D si tienen conocimiento de ediciones de imagen, _**

**_quieren colaborar conmigo, tienen ideas pues pueden agregarme a_**

**_ebastias96(arroba)hotmail(punto)com_**

**_Atte: Keka Pankeka - Conii - Su Autora Desesperada_**


	26. El Juicio y Las Reuniones

_**Bueno mis chicas, se que me tarde dos dias mas de lo prometido, pero por el problema de Word tuve que**_

_**descargar el Open Office e.e y este programa NO me corrige la ortografia asi que la tuve que medio corregir io misma**_

_**por lo tando habran unos cuantos errores ortograficos lo siento mucho u_u. Pero hice lo mejor qe **_

_**pude corrigiendolos. Me tarde tambien para serles franca xqe sali el viernes ii el sabado al cole**_

_**de una amiga que hice aqui en el norte (: ii el viernes qe vine del cole vine rendida como a las 9**_

_**ii el sabado luego de ir al cole fui con ella, con mi hermana ii el papa de ella al cine... muahaha xD**_

_**TOY STORY 3 en 3-D :D se las recomiendo u_u LLORE. xD ii el domingo salimos los 4**_

_**de nuevo a los juegos mecanicos :E muahaha.**_

_**Bueno les cuento de mi vida D: si no les interesa losiento. Chicas ya estoii terminando el blog si**_

_**quieren darle una miradita les dejo el link: . (: ii de paso**_

_**reabri mi twitter .com/coniiland :D siganme, ii bueno pronto subire mis fics**_

_**al blog ^^ ademas de que alli podran comuniicarse conmigo ii conocerme mas!**_

_**Si quieren colaborar dejen su mensaje en el blog, o twiteenme o agregenme a mi MSN (que lo he dejado varias veces ¬¬ xd)**_

_**

* * *

XVI**_

**Bella POV**

Edward acababa de llegar, el 'juicio' empezaría apenas el puto juez terminara de comerse su puto y maldito desayuno. ¿Para que nos hizo venir tan temprano ese hijo de las mil p... Ok, creo que insultar cada cosa que se viniera a mi mente no me ayudaría en nada... ¿Esto era lo que más añorabas no Swan? Querías el divorcio... Alejarte de el... ¿Por qué entonces ahora estas como una tonta tragándote el nudo en la garganta y parpadeando cada nano segundo para secar las lágrimas? Oh sí... Porque ahora me había enamorado del estúpido con el cual me había casado sin tener la mínima idea una noche de copas en Las Vegas. Patético, hasta para mí.

Charlie estaba a mi lado tenía su brazo encima de mi hombro intentando darme valor o algo, me agradaba que se preocupará pero no era muy buena demostrándolo, creo que hasta para el tener su brazo alrededor de su hija era algo muy díficil. Jacob no había venido, en parte eso era bueno no me imaginaba a Jacob alli mirando a Edward con cara de perro asesino bulldog y diciéndome millones de maldiciones hacia 'el desgraciado cara de harina que solo te utilizo por mientras sus padres ricachones encontraban un departamento tan costoso como una casa de tres pisos en Forks'. Si, Jacob me había hablado hace unos minutos al celular.

-Hija, ya vengo iré a buscar una taza de café... ¿Quieres algo Bella? - Charlie me miró y dio una sonrisa forzada, estaba claro que tenía los nervios de punta y lo único que quería era escaparse un rato de este ambiente tan tenso.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. - Mentira.

Salió del salón y yo me quede sola, junto a la perfecta familia Cullen... Esme me miraba con unos ojos que derramaban dulzura, compasión y podria jurar que si la miraba directamente podría encontrar un poco de lástima. Carlisle hablaba con Edward, Carlisle parecía decidido, Edward frustrado... Se miraba tan lindo cuando se enojaba, su ceño fruncido, sus manos sobre su cabeza, sus músculos resaltaban en sus brazos, sus ojos color miel estaban óscuros... Retiré mi mirada cuando el notó que lo observaba. Edward se levantó e iba caminando hacia mi dirección... ¡No, por favor, no!

-Bella... - paso su dedo pulgar por mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente... No sabía que decirle, me quedé en blanco, esto me recordaba cuando tuve que dar un discurso enfrente de mi otro colegio en Arizona... Es algo que prefiero ni recordar, fue horrible.

-Por favor audiencia tomar sus puestos, el juicio empezará en un minuto. - Edward suspiro y se fue a sentar, Charlie llego en ese momento y se sento a mi lado.

-¿Que te dijo el chico Cullen?

-Nada papá, nada...

-Buenos días, soy el juez Smith... Siento la tardanza pero había cierto papeleo que debía terminar en un caso. - Si claro, sus huevos revueltos con tocino son algo de mucha importancia. - Haber, según lo que pude recaudar de la informacion del caso que me dieron quieren divorciar a estos dos jovenes... - sus anteojos se deslizaron, con su dedo indice los volvio a poner en su lugar. - Que se casaron en Las Vegas... ¿Una noche loca eh? - nos pregunto a Edward y a mi, supongo. - Bueno, lo unico que necesitamos para completar el divorcio es, la firma de los dos jovenes y la de los padres o tutores de estos. ¿Tienen lo necesario?

Carlisle, Charlie y Esme asintieron.

-Bueno, empecemos con la firma de los padres. - los tres se levantaron y firmaron dos veces en unos pápeles que el juez les dio. - Listo, ahora ustedes jovenes... por favor pasen. - mis piernas se endurecieron, pero logré por inercia levantarme y caminar, Edward llevaba la vista fija al suelo, me moría por acercar una mano y tocarlo... tan solo si...

-Lo siento juez, hice todo lo que pude pero no se rindieron... estos jovenes dijeron que necesitaban entrar... - un pequeño y flacucho chico abrió las puertas del salón y detrás de el vi a un Emmett con cara de asesino, ya entendí porque el chico se miraba tan pálido, a Alice, Rosalie y Jasper...

Esperen... ¿Que hacían ellos aquí?

-¿Quienes son ustedes? - la cara del juez se habia puesto mas seria de lo común, hasta parecia enojado pero se notaba que luchaba dentro de si para no perder la compostura.

-Somos los amigos de ellos dos.

-Aja... ¿Pero que vienen a hacer aca?

-Mire señor juez, vamos a ir directo al grano, al asunto, al punto. - dijo Emmett con seriedad. ¿Quien era ese y que habia echo con Emm? - Ellos dos no se pueden divorciar... Suena loco lo se, suena de telenovela barata o de Reality Show con camara escondida. Pero es la verdad. Ellos dos se quieren y solo porque Carlisle tenga que irse a Italia no los van a separar. Vamos... Usted debe tener una esposa y debe saber usted mismo que el amor no se debe matar y menos de esta manera.

-Soy divorciado, mi esposa me dejo por otro. Seguridad por favor... - unos hombres con uniforme entraron por una puerta lateral todos eran igual o mas corpulentos que Emmett...

-¡Esperen! - esta vez fue Alice la que hablo. - No me levante tan temprano, ni salí a la calle sin maquillaje, con unos zapatos que no combinan con mi outfit ni vine despeinada a esta mierda de juicio para que estos grandulones me saquen de aquí como una pulgosa doña nadie. Yo soy Alice Brandon y me deben y tienen que escuchar.

El juez quedo con la boca abierta al ver a esa chica de estatura menor a la comun hablar con semejante poder, siempre opine que Alice debe dedicarse a la política.

-Digame Carlisle, ¿cuantos años tiene Edward? Si, tiene diesciocho por lo tanto puede tomar sus propias decisiones y no debe ir tras usted como perrito faldero. Ademas, Bella cumplira años la proxima semana, tambien podra tomar sus propias decisiones. ¡Edward no puedes faltar a la fiesta de Bella! Ok, como iba diciendo... En mi más sincera opinion les dire que si ustedes hacen que estos dos se separen son unos abusadores del poder que tienen sobre ellos. - Carlisle miró a Alice atónito, no sabía exactamente si por la falta de respeto que le habia hecho o por el poder de Alice... -¿Ahora que opina juez?

-Seguridad por favor...

-¿Que? No...

Uno de los guardias tomó a Alice por la cintura y con la otra mano le tapo la boca, la levanto como si no pesara ni una libra y se la llevo, las piernas de Alice se movian como locas intentando lograr hacer algo para evitar que se la llevaran, pero no sirvio nada. ¿Donde la llevarian a mi enana?

Al parecer Alice logro morder al guardia o algo ya que llego corriendo de vuelta al salon...

-¡Esto es una injusticia! ¡Me estan quitando mi derecho de expresion! ¡Esto es una...! - el guardia regreso y esta vez se llevo a Alice mas rapido... No pude evitar reirme al ver como la enana pataleaba... Espero y no la llevaran a la carcel o algo asi, la ultima vez que nos habian encerrado casi se vuelve loca ante la falta de 'glamour' de la celda.

-¿Alguno otro de ustedes quiere acompañar a su compañera? - el juez levanto una ceja en tono desafiante.

Los tres no respondieron, solo dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

-¿Cuanto creen que sea la fianza de Alice? - pregunto Jass preocupado.

-No se... solo se que si no devuelvo a Alice sana y salva a su casa el señor Brandon me caera en voladora, me desarmara, hara trizas mis huesos. - dijo Emmett.

-Callense y vamonos... - Rosalie cerro la puerta y luego todo quedo en silencio.

Mire el papel y tome el lapiz que estaba alli, firme en los espacios indicados y Edward me imito... Lo demas ya no tuvo importancia... el ya no era MI Edward.

Charlie decidió conducir, dijo que luego mandaría a alguien a buscar mi auto, no me causaba mucha emoción ir en el carro patrulla pero realmente no tenía ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para conducir El Coronel... llegué a la casa, tenía tiempo sin haber entrado allí, subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta, caí en la cama y dejé que el sueño me abrazara.

**Edward POV**

-Emmett...

-Oh Dios Edward, por fin llamas... Logramos sacar a Alice sin pagar la fianza, Rose uso sus poderes, no tienes idea es la primera vez que no me siento celoso sobre eso ya que nos dijeron que no aceptaban tarjeta de crédito y ninguno de nosotros andaba ni la mitad de un billete en sus bolsillos... Ocupamos reunirnos viejo, sabes que ya no nos vamos a ver, al menos no hasta que yo terminé clases allí te podre ir a visitar. Edward, me duele tanto la idea de que te tengas que ir, eres un hermano para mí, como un hermano menor con actitud de mayor... o será que yo soy un hermano mayor con actitud de menor... Bueno ¿que dices si nos reunimos hoy en mi casa? Jass, tu y yo. Una despedida antes de que te vayas, me entiendes.

-Emmett... Emmett...

-¿Que paso?

-¿Sabes algo de Bella?

-Si, Rose me dijo que hoy irían con Bella a la casa de Alice, al parecer tendran una reunión de chicas.

-Oh... ya.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada...

-Ese nada me suena a algo...

-Emmett, Bella y yo terminamos.

-¿¡Que!

-No lo sabias... típico de ti.

-¿Pero por que Eddie?

-Olvídalo hablamos a las cinco, compra bebidas, todas las que puedas... Quiero olvidarme hasta de mi nombre.

-Tus deseos son ordenes Patricio.

-¿Patricio?

-Cuando estes ebrio así te dire...

-Emmett estás... - me colgo, como siempre.

Sostuve mi celular con el dedo listo para apretar el botón y marcarle a Bella... Ocupaba hablar con ella, no me podía ir sin despedirme de ella... además tenía que decirle que mi vuelo era mañana.

-Hola... - ¡Si, contesto! - Soy Bella Swan, en este momento no te puedo contestar, deja tu mensaje y te regresare la llamada en cuanto pueda... Piiiip...

-Eh... Hola Bells... bueno solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho... Te amo en realidad y demasiado mas de lo que he llegado a amar a alguien, mas de lo que me amo a mí mismo. Si creeme demasiado. Solo queria despedirme y decirte que mi vuelo es mañana, espero poder hablar contigo ant...

-Su mensaje ha terminado. - maldita contestadora.

-Cariño... - Esme estaba parada en el marco de mi puerta. - Lo siento.

-Si claro, andate donde quieras con tu sentir, tu tienes a Carlisle... a mi me quitan todo lo que tenía por una maldita propuesta de trabajo. Alegrate Esme, vendieron la felicidad de su hijo por un sueldo más grande. ¡Son los mejores padres del mundo! - vaya, me habia pasado un poco... Escuche un sollozo departe de mi madre pero cuando voltee a ver ella ya se habia ido. Me había pasado bastante.

**Bella POV**

-¡El me mintió el me dijo que me amaba, el me mintió no me amaba nunca me amo! - Alice tenia el microfono de su karaoke agarrado fuertemente y cantaba con la inspiracion que jamas le habia visto... Aun no sabia porque estaba aqui... Oh si, porque Rosalie y Alice me obligaron a tener esta reunion de chicas con piyamada y karaoke incluido. - ¡Mentira, todo era mentira!

-Vamos Bella unete... - dijo Rose con un tequila en su mano... tal vez si solo tomaba un poquito podría estar feliz pero sin estar ebria...

Tome un tequila del bar de la casa de Alice... y otro... y otro... y ¿que sigue luego del otro? Oh si... y otro... y...

-Alimañana, culebra ponsoñosa , desecho de la vida... ¡Te odio y te desprecio! ¡Rata de dos patas! Te estoy hablando a ti... porque un bicho rastrero aun siendo el mas maldito. - vaya esto se sentía bien...

-Comparado contigo se queda muy chiquito... - se unieron a mi Rosalie y Alice. Terminó la canción y nos lanzamos a reir como locas a los sofás de la sala de Al.

-Otra... otra... - dijo Rosalie entre risas.

-No, esperemos un rato... tengo que descansar mi garganta. - suspiré.

-Eres buena en esto Bella... - Alice sirvio tres shots de tequila. - Bueno como dicen... para arriba, para abajo, para el centro y...

-¡Para adentro! - dijimos las tres en coro tomándonos el tequila de un trago.

-Miren chicas, todos los hombres son iguales... Son pendejos, perros y patanes. - dije mientras mordia un pedazo de limón. - Ojala y no existieran...

-No digas eso Bella que sin Jassy no vivo...

-Y yo sin Emmett...

-Blah blah blah, ustedes dicen eso porque ellos les dan... - las tres estallamos en risa de nuevo cuando adivinaron lo que les iba a decir. - Maldigo el momento en que me casé con el puto de Cullen, que se vaya a la mierda. Vamos Alice cantemos otra...

-¿Cual? ¿Cual?

-Ehmmm...

-Mientes...

-Ok, déjame la busco...

-¡Tu... llegaste a mi vida para nanana... Tu supiste encenderme y luego apargarme... Cullen te hiciste indispensable para mí. Y con los nanana... te seguí. Si yo busque dolor lo conseguí, no eres la persona que pensé, que creí...

-¡Mientes! Me haces daño y luego te arrepientes... - Gritamos en el microfono las tres. Diablos, ya me estaba acordando de Cullen... Ocupaba otro tequila.

**Edward POV**

-Es que... es mi culpa. - Emmett me daba palmadas en el hombro intentando hacer que me calmará y dejara de sollozar como un mariquita, le di un sorbo a mi vaso lleno de vodka con tres gotas de ponche... El Cullen Special.

-Ya Edward tranquílizate, Bella te perdonará. - Jasper estaba a mi otro lado dando vueltas en la silla del bar de la casa de Emmett.

-Y si no te perdona pues... buscate una italiana. Un clavo saca al otro clavo y al otro... y también al que siga. - El celular de Emmett habia sonado, el vio la pantalla y sus ojos se iluminaron luego contesto... - Hola gatita. No, si... si... que si me estoy portando bien, solo estoy con los chicos en mi casa, llama a tu hermano y preguntale si quieres. Ok... te amo mucho. - terminó la llamada.

-Si claro, apuesto que si Rose te dejara te hecharias a morir, te tiene loco.

-Claro que no...

-Emmett, se franco si mi hermana te deja por otro te suicidas.

-Rosalie no me dejara...

-Ehmm... - Jasper miro hacia al suelo y evadio la mirada de Emmett...

-¿Que paso Jass? Dímelo. ¿Rose tiene otro verdad? Es ese Freddy el de la pizzeria... o aquel amigo tuyo de Canada que vino el año pasado. DIME. - Emmett se paró de un solo, perdiendo el equilibrio y teniendo que apoyarse en mí para no caerse.

-Era broma Emm, mi hermana no tiene otro... Solo quería ver que tan celoso, drámatico y que tan dependiente eres de mi hermana. - Jasper lleno su vaso de Smirnoff y camino alrededor de la mesa de billar.

-¿Eddie sigues vivo? - levante mi brazo en una señal de que estaba aún con vida, lamentablemente... Bella no me había regresado ni una tan sola llamada, creo que le había dejado cerca de diez mensajes ya...

-Edward... ¿a que horas es tu vuelo mañana?

-Ah... creo que a las ocho. ¿O a las siete? Bueno es en la mañana.

-Quiero ver la tremenda regañada que te dara Esme por ir con resaca. - Jasper se sento de nuevo a mi lado y empezó a llenarnos nuestros vasos por séptima vez... Un amigo te quitaría el trago de la mano por las consecuencias de ir en un avión con resaca... un mejor amigo te llena el vaso y te sostiene la cabeza mientras devuelves todo en el baño, ademas ellos sabían bien que lo que mas ocupaba en este momento era alcohol y si ellos no me daban haría un atentado contra el alcohol clínico de la oficina de Carlisle... como en tercer año.

-Que Esme y Carlisle se vayan a la...

-Hey, hey... a Esme no me la insultes, mañana los acompañaré al aeropuerto Esme me dejará una docena de muffins para sobrevivir durante su ausencia, luego ire a buscar mas a Italia.

-Traidor...

-¡Que quieres que haga son los mejores muffins!

-Chicos... se han fijado que bonito es el elefante que tienes de lampara Emmett... - Jasper apuntó al techo donde estaba el candelabro.

-No es un elefante... - corrigió Emmett. - Es un dinosaurio.

Ya los estaba afectando el alcohol...

-Bueno chicos... creo que... yo me ire a descansar un momentito los ojos... - Jasper se fue a tirar al sillon de cuero negro y cerro los ojos.

-No volverá a despertar verdad... - le dije a Emmett. - ¿Emmett? ¿Emmett? - vi a mi costado y estaba Emmett con la cabeza tirada sobre el bar con los ojos cerrados.

Tome el smirnoff que Jasper había dejado y caminé hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín de la mansión, creo que es el mejor jardín que habia visto en mi vida. Aún recuerdo cuando con Emmett habíamos jugado a los exploradores de jungla en ese jardín. Encontramos una enorme 'serpiente' así que tuvimos que matarla o moríamos y por esa enorme batalla varias de las flores del jardin habían sido dañadas... La mamá de Emmett, Christine, casí nos mata cuando nos encontró tirados en la grama enredados con la maguera y rodeados por varias de sus flores favoritas aplastadas.

Regresé a la sala y saqué mi celular del bolsillo, ninguna llamada perdida, ningún mensaje. Ok el último intento...

-Hola soy Bella Swan, en este momento no te puedo contestar así que deja tu mensaje y te regresaré la llamada en cuanto pueda... Piiip...

-Bella, soy yo de nuevo... mi vuelo saldrá mañana, quiero verte antes, bueno si tu quieres y puedes, tu sabes. Bueno... espero y escuches este mesaje. Te amo Bella... en serio. Llámame. - ¡Si! Le gane a la contestadora, era la primera vez que no me cortaba el mensaje.

Regresé a la sala y me acosté en uno de los sillones, tenía el celular en mi mano, si Bella me llamaba debía contestarle.

**Bella POV**

Abrí mis ojos ante la molesta luz que entraba por las cortinas del cuarto de Alice, me levanté sin hacer mucho escándalo, no quería despertar a Rosalie y mucho menos a Alice... despertar a Alice era un pecado capital, algo casi tan letal como abrir la caja de pandora. Tomé mi celular del escritorio de Al... el ícono de buzón de voz estaba en la pantalla, seguro era Charlie preocupado por donde habia pasado la noche... Padres...

Escucharía los mensajes pero luego de tomar una ducha, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y mi cabeza me dolía, nada ayudaría mas que una ducha con agua tibia. Me bañé tomándome mi tiempo. ¿Que estaría haciendo Ed...? Bella concéntrate en el agua. Salí de la regadera y me puse una de las batas de baño de Alice, baje a la cocina y me serví un vaso de jugo, si Alice se levantaba y descubría que habia aguantado sed o hambre se molestaría, decía que esta casa era autoservicio mientras no estuvieran sus padres y que además era como mi casa...

Me tiré en el sofa y abrí el celular, ahora si era tiempo de escuchar las preocupaciones de Charlie...

_Tiene once mensajes nuevos..._

Dios, que exageración...

_Del numero 9923 - 8206_

Ese no era el número de Charlie... era el número de EDWARD.

_Aprete la tecla 1 para escucharlos, la tecla 2 para cancelar y la tecla 3 para borrar los mensajes..._

Moví mi dedo y apreté decidida la tecla, sabía que hacía lo correcto.

* * *

_**Chicaas, aceptenlo el capi estuvo largo :E comparado a los otros! **_

_**jajaja xD que habra hecho Bella?**_

_**Si escucho los mensajes... alcanzara a Edward?**_

_**Si no los leyo... que pasara?**_

_**Enterese de esto ii mucho maas en el proximo capitulo de WHAT HAPPENS IN LAS VEGAS!**_

_**atte: **_

_**Su Autora Desesperada / Conii / Keka-Pankeka.**_

_**PS: Dejen un bello review ke la historia ia acabara pronto ii qiero cerrar con un numero grande de reviews porfa *-***_

_**Sugieranme en su cole, en su vecindad, en su grupo de lectura io qe se... ^^ **_

_**Lean mis otros Fics... :D**_

_**Pronto escribre el fic de Los Vulturis**_

_**Por ahorita tengo detenido el fic de mientras no estaban (hasta terminar este)**_

_**Vean mi Blog :D**_

_**GRACIAS POR TODO CHIICAAAS (L)**_


	27. Vuelo F16

_**Holaa Chicas :D Nuevo capi. El proximo es el capi Final.**_

_**Bueno ^^ este capi es corto debido al proximo que PROMETO**_

_**sera el capi mas largo que hayan leido en alguna de mis historias. **_

_**Sorry la tardanza pero esqe e.e estoii de vacaciones xD ii mi hermana**_

_**esta muy emocionada por que estoy con ella entonces salimos bastante :D**_

_**Pero aqi les traigo su amado capi!**_

_**Por cierto, les recuerdo que estoii trabajando en el blog que el LINK lo pueden**_

_**encontrar en mi perfil ^^ Siganme en TWITTER ii sobre todo... **_

_**DEJENME UN REVIEW qiero cerrar con broche de oro esta historia que ha **_

_**(: Sido muy especial para mi ^^... Otro detalle. Compre el nuevo libro de**_

_**Stephenie el de BREE, realmente lo compre solo para hacer bulto en mi librero**_

_**pero lo lei ii SUPER mis espectativas, se los recomiendo. **_

_**Ahora las dejo leer!**_

* * *

_**XXVI**_

_Aprete la tecla 1 para escucharlos, la tecla 2 para cancelar y la tecla 3 para borrar los mensajes..._

_

* * *

_

Moví mi dedo y apreté decidida la tecla, sabía que hacía lo correcto...

-Hola Bella, soy Edward... sí, yo de nuevo. Se que estoy jodiendote demasiado, pero estoy algo pasado de trago... y te... - PIIP. Haber el siguiente mensaje.

-Maldita contestadora hija de puta... como iba diciendo y te extraño demasiado, no tienes idea cuanto... así que llame para ver si podía hablar un rato contigo, pero al parecer estas ocup... - PIIP.

-Te juro que si esa contestadora me vuelve a cortar el mensaje denuncio a la compañia... creo que estas ocupada, espero y puedas escuchar mis mensajes... Mañana mi vuelo sale a las ocho de la mañana, espero verte antes... Te amo. - PIIP.

_Quedan siete mensajes... _

No tenía tiempo para escuchar siete mensajes más, mire la hora en mi celular... siete y media. ¿Podría llegar? Ocupaba bañarme, pedirle a Alice el auto... Ok, si hacía eso no llegaría, Alice entendería. Salí corriendo y entre al carro de Alice, gracias a Dios Alice siempre dejaba las llaves puestas en la puerta... tenía más de diez cámaras de seguridad en la entrada y además como cinco hombres que solo se dedicaban a cuidar la colección de los autos de la familia Brandom. Encendí el motor y me despedí de Phil, el portero... Conducí hasta la calle principal, todo iba bien hasta que vi el tremendo congestionamiento que habia por toda la avénida, así no lograría llegar... Vamos Bella, espera cinco minutos si el tránsito sigue asi seguiremos el plan B. Solo había un pequeño y mínimo problema sobre el plan B... no existía.

Los cinco minutos habían pasado y no había avanzado más que cinco metros... o menos. Plan B, al ataque... moví el auto hacia una esquina y lo estacione, sabía que dejarlo tirado de esa manera no era lo mejor, ya que sí lo robaban le debería más de tres años de esclavitud a Alice. ¿Pero quién se preocuparía de eso cuando el amor de tu vida esta a punto de subirse a un avión que atravesaría el Atlántico? O quién se preocuparía del hecho que estaba corriendo en bata y sin nada más por la calle principal de Forks... Nadie se preocuparía supongo.

Por milagro de Dios y la santísima trinidad de todo, no me caí ni una sola vez, nisiquiera tropecé... llegue a la entrada principal del aeropuerto, donde unas niñas pequeñas me apuntaron y se empezaron a reír, no andaba de ánimos como para contestarles, pero tampoco como para ignorarlas así que cordialmente les hice un saludo con el dedo medio de mi mano levantado... Seguí corriendo hasta encontrar el enorme tablero eléctronico que tenía en el los vuelos. Haber... C-31 a Españ... no. D-40 a Méxic... no. P-21 a... no... no... no... tampoco ese... F-16 a Italia... sí ese debía ser. Miré la hora del despegué aún no había despegado. ¡Era la mujer más afortunada del puto planeta! Volví a ver el tablero pero la voz del altavoz me interrumpió...

-Pasajeros del vuelo F-16 con destino a Italia por favor pasar al área de abordaje... - ¿Qué? Corrí sin saber exactamente donde tenía que ir, pero a lo lejos alcance a ver un poco de cabello bronce... jamás lo podría confundir... el cabello bronce iba avanzando rápidamente por una puerta que decía claramente -Zona de Abordaje-, más claro no podía estar... tropecé con una maleta dejándola caer, me levante y puse la maleta en su lugar recibiendo una mirada enojada de una china, como si me importará. Cuando volví a voltear a ver hacia la puerta... Edward ya no estaba... llegué a la puerta y una jovén con cabello perfectamente peinado negó con la cabeza y apuntó a un cártel que decía: _Solo personal autorizado y pasajeros con sus debidos boletos. _

-No quiero colarme... solo debo hablar con un chico. Mire joven allí va el amor de mi vida y se va creyendo que lo odio y qué no me importa que se vaya al otro lado del mundo... Así que por favor déjeme entrar solo un momento y se lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida.

-Que conmovedor jovencita... es más me ha llegado al corazón su historia... - Wow... ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! - pero no. Deje ese drama para Hollywood. - la joven caminó tranquilamente dándome la espalda. ¿Que le hacía pensar que porque me dijera que no me rendiría? Salte sobre la barra de metal que me separaba de alcanzar a Edward... Lo iba a lograr, lo iba a lograr.

-¿Jovencita su boleto? - un hombre que tenía apróximadamente cuarenta años me miraba más de lo que debía casi desnudándome con la mirada.

-¿¡Por qué les interesa tanto un boleto! Mierda, a caso no saben que es solo un pedazo de pápel. - Seguí caminando acercándome al final del túnel. ¡Vi la luz! Hasta que alguien me tomó por el hombro. Esta vez no era el hombre pedofilo psicópata de cuarenta años sino un guardia que sin siquiera preguntarmelo me tomó en brazos y me alejo de la luz. Un fuerte ruido se escuchó y mire hacia atras... el avión habia despegado.

-Joven podría dejar de hacer eso... - el viejo guardia me pidió, o mejor dicho me ordenó luego de haber estado mas de media hora pegándole a los barrotes de la celda una y otra vez con una taza metálica que había encontrada tirada por allí. Muy de película.

-Joe suéltala, han venido a buscarla. - otro guardia entro con dos figuras detrás de el. ¡Rose y Alice!

-Ya era hora. - el guardia abrió la celda y me dejó salir... corri a abrazar a mis dos amigas y las lágrimas que había retenido se escaparon desenfrenadamente.

-Lo siento, Alice... - dije entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué? Si es por el auto Bella, no te preocupes, estuvo bien que hayas venido...

-No... es porque... mis lágrimas arruinarán tu camisa.

-No seas tonta, ninguna camisa, vestido, par de zapatos, cartera, accesorio o algo así puede ser más valioso que mi amiga. Vámonos, debes ir a la casa, a cambiarte y además nuestra reunión de chicas continúa.

-No te escaparás tan fácil Bella. - dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Quién diría que la princesa de hielo Hale estuviera a mi lado apoyándome cuando el mejor amigo de su novio era el causante de mi dolor.

Nos subimos al auto de Alice, el cuál no había sufrido ningún daño a causa de mi abandono en la calle principal de Forks... íbamos todas calladas, solo nos acompañaba de fondo una canción de Camila, el grupo favorito de Alice... Intenté no pensar en la letra de esta pero un verso logró entrar en mi mente y una lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

_Dame una razón para quedarme, no quiero tu compasión, solo quiero que estes conmigo, hasta que me haya ido..._

Te extraño Cullen...

-Bella, ya llegamos... - la voz de Rosalie me despertó, al parecer me había dormido un rato. Salí entre dormida y despierta del auto y entre a la mansión Brandom.

-Chicas, diviértanse sin mi... ocupo dormir un rato. - las dos me miraron sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación... - No me suicidare, no estoy tan loca... supongo.

-Ok Bella, cualquier cosa bajas aquí estaremos. - Alice se lanzó al sofá y encendió el gigante plasma que estaba empotrado en la pared. - Hoy seguiremos con la maratón de peliculas.

Subí al cuarto de Alice y me metí debajo de las suaves sábanas de seda, ocupaba dormir eso es lo único que ocupaba... ¿Que más le queda a una chica cuando pierde a su amor?

**Edward POV**

Me senté en mi asiento de cuero, Jasper y Emmett habían ido a despedirse de mi al aeropuerto... Rosalie al parecer no habia contestado su celular, Alice me odiaba a muerte por Bella y Bella... bueno Bella no habia llegado, me odiaba y para colmo tenia toda la razon para hacerlo. Carlisle y Esme iban sentados adelante mío, el asiento al lado mio iba vacio y esperaba que continuara así hasta el final del viaje no queria platicar con nadie y mucho menos tener que soportar a alguna niña de seis años con problemas de hiperactividad.

Tome mi iPod y lo encendí, Claro de Luna empezo a sonar... Bella, esa era la canción de los dos, sonaba cursi pero era la verdad, es más en algún momento se me había pasado por la mente que cuando en serio nos casaramos esa canción sería la del bals... Soy un cursi a mucha honra. Me sentía realmente cansado, me sentía triste pero sobre todo me sentía solo, sin Bella. Estaba completamente incompleto.

Una persona se sentó a mi lado, decidí no mirarla, así ahoraría todo el trámite de saludar...

-Hola... - automáticamente mi cabeza se elevó y miro a la chica que ocupaba el asiento a mi lado. Pelo castaño, ojos azules... labios rosados y suav... Edward controlate.

-Hola. - respondí secamente.

-Mi nombre es Eliza. - tendió su mano a mi dirección esperando a que yo me presentará... Esto era simple educación no era coquetear, debía recordar eso.

-Edward Cullen. - le tomé la mano y luego volví a lo mio.

-Mmm... eres de pocas palabras.

-¿Que decías?

-Me gustan los chicos misteriosos sabes... - Eliza me miró fijamente a los ojos y cuando supo que me tenía atrapado con su mirada me dio un guiño y empezó a reírse... tenía una linda risa.

-Y a mi me gustan las chicas lindas como tú. - quedé atónito por un momento... se me había escapado de los labios no lo quise decir...

-Con que solo hay que soltarte un poco para que hables, Edward. - Eliza se acercó lentamente a mi... ¿me iba a besar? ¿La iba a besar? - Sígueme. - tomo mi mano y fuimos caminando los dos hasta la parte trasera del avión... recibiendo unas cuantas miradas de los que entendían hacia donde íbamos.

-Eliza, no sé si este bien... te vengo conociendo y... - abrió la puerta del baño, que era grande comparado al tamaño normal de los baños de los otros aviones, donde ya habia intentado este tipo de cosas.

-Cuando te vi no pensé que fueras de los chicos miedosos Edward... - se acercó peligrosamente a mi hasta que entre nuestros cuerpos no había ningún tipo de distancia. Eddie, como había denominado Emmett a mi... bueno sí a eso, se estaba despertando ante el contacto con esta chica, que realmente tenía un cuerpo perfecto y una cara linda y... sus labios chocaron con los míos apoderándose totalmente de mi cordura, de mi ser, de mi todo. Su lengua era increíble, se notaba que la práctica hacia al maestro... La tomé por la cintura y la choque contra la pared, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura, separó nuestros labios y me miró divertida.

-¿Que pasó? - le pregunte ansioso porque me volviera a besar y la distancia se acortará mucho más, la necesidad me estaba volviendo loco...

-Al parecer ya no piensas que esto no esta bien... - se rió y luego su boca volvió a apoderarse de mi. Sus manos quitaron mi camisa rapidámente y yo me dirigí al cierre del vestido corto que usaba, le quedaba muy bien pero creo que adornaría mejor el suelo.

Supongo que Bella estaba en lo correcto al no confiar en mí...

* * *

_**:O DIOOOS... Edward que te ha pasado?**_

_**Pobre Bella u-u... Como terminará todo esto?**_

_**Tendrán un final feliz? O Bella se quedara solterona y **_

_**vivira con 40 gatos en una casa en la montaña como hermitaña?**_

_**:o Descubre todo esto en el SIGUIENTE y ULTIMO capitulo de **_

_**WHAT HAPPENS IN LAS VEGAS...**_

_**;) 602 reviews ö impresionante... Pero les pongo el gran reto Conii**_

_**El mas grande que he puesto hasta ahora. LLEGUEMOS A LOS 700. **_

_**EN DOS CAPITULOS 98 REVIEWS :O LO LOGRAREMOS? espero que si ^^**_

_**O sino u-u me tirare por la ventana y vivire una vida triste**_

_**con el recuerdo que no logre mis 700 reviews -pone cara de Gato con Botas-**_

_**Bueeeno :D ultimamente he ido bastante al cine ia vi: **_

_**Remember me *-*, Toy Story 3 *-*, Pesadilla en la Calle Elm (: Buenas peliculas. **_

_**Ii voii a ver Eclipse pronto si Dios quiere :D**_

_**Hablenme de las peliculas que han visto, de las peliculas que mas les ha llegado al corazon,**_

_**aquella que las haya traumado, aquella que estuvieron tentada a pedir su dinero de vuelta...**_

_**ETCETERA! ETCETERA! **_

_**Dejen su review chicas ;) Miren como va el blog, u-u me falta mucho trabajre en eso**_

_**ii siganme en Twitter ^^ nos vemos en el prox capi.**_

_**atte: Conii - Autora Desesperada - Keka Pankeka**_


	28. Mi Amor

**_Capitulo Final de What Happens In Las Vegas. OMG _**

**_xD bueno no me tarde mucho en subirlo, porque DIOS._**

**_Dejaron un total de 50 reviews en el capi pasado, me dejaron_**

**_con la boca abierta... eso seria 652 reviews ö Creen que pueden_**

**_con 48 reviews mas? Jajajaja (: Lo veremos... Bueno pero el punto_**

**_esque en recompensa no me tarde ni cinco dias en subir este capi ^^ _**

**_Porque se que termino en algo bieen... bieen... bieen... OMG jajajaja._**

**_Así que no quería que siguieran sin dormir por pensar en la infedilidad de Edward._**

**_Además el capi esta largo como lo prometí... en mi opinión es largo e_e _**

**_Jamás había escrito algo tan largo xD en FF._**

**_Bueno me dejo de blah blah ii las dejo leer_**

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Sus manos quitaron mi camisa rapidámente y yo me dirigí al cierre del vestido corto que usaba, le quedaba muy bien pero creo que adornaría mejor el suelo.

_Supongo que Bella estaba en lo correcto al no confiar en mí..._

_

* * *

_

_-_Joven, desea algo... - miré atónito a Eliza y ella solo sonrió, parpadeé dos veces y la voz que había parecido tan distante estaba en el pasillo sosteniendo una bandeja y esperando a que le respondiera... Solo había sido un sueño, nada pasó. Claro que había sido un sueño, yo no le haría eso a Bella... al menos no ahora que había cambiado. Me reí al recordar al antiguo Edward un estúpido, aún seguía siendo estúpido pero no de esa manera, Bella me importaba en serio... - Joven, desea algo... - esta vez la aeromosa no se veía tan paciente. Le pedí un vaso con agua, ella me lo sirvio y luego siguió caminando por el pasillo. Vi el asiento a mi lado, completamente vacío.

-Edward por fin despiertas cariño... - Esme me miró con compasión en sus ojos como si fuera Bambi y acabaran de matar a mi madre. - ¿Todo bien? - le respondí levantando el pulgar de mi mano. Todo estaba excelente, excepto porque estaba destrozado por dentro ya que me habían separado de Bella... y eso no les importaba, al menos no lo suficiente para dejarme saltar del avión y encontrar mi ruta hacia Forks. Tomé mi celular, milagrosamente tenía señal... Tenía tres mensajes.

_**La Duenda: **Tengo ke hablar contigo Edward, me debes explicar muchas cosas ii espero qe no te tardes ni tres horas en responderme este mensaje o tomare medidas drasticas. XOXO, Alice. _

**Hora: 10:45 am**

_**Emmett: **Rayos Edward, me d-comizaron los muffins los d la aduana no si nisikiera xque, no venia de viaje... Muertos de hambre esos. Te visitare pronto viejo, avisame cuando hayas llegado al pais de la pizza. Comete una en mi nombre. No e visto a Rose en todo el dia, no tienes idea cuantas ganas tengo de... _

**Hora: 11:36 am**

Un leve presentimiento me decía que no tenía que leer lo demás. Y el último mensaje...

_**Alice:** Te keda una hora Cullen. _

**Hora: 12:48 pm**

Miré el reloj era la una y media de la tarde en Estados Unidos, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Alice.

-Estaba esperando tu llamada. - no había ni timbrado una vez cuando la voz de la duenda había sonado al otro lado del auricular.

-Ehmm... pues te llamé. ¿Que me quieres decir duenda? - ya estaba preparado para escuchar mil insultos.

-Edward... El sábado es el cumpleaños de Bella. No sé que hacer con ella, hoy íbamos a comprar el vestido para su fiesta pero desde que la fuimos a buscarla al aeropuerto no ha despertado, podría decir que esta muerta sino fuera por su respiración y por el millón de veces que ha dicho 'Edward, no...'. Así que es mejor que me des una forma que se levanté de esa cama o que te tires de ese avión y vengas, porque ni siquiera la haré caminar por muchas tiendas, ya tengo el vestido seleccionado solo quiero que se lo pruebe y los zapatos los venden en la tienda frente a la del vestido, sin embargo ella no se ha despertado por tu culpa. - el montón de palabras de Alice me golpearon como una gigante ola cuando estas jugando con tus amigos en la playa y uno de ellos te grita 'Ola' y tu de pendejo le respondes diciendo 'Hola' y luego cuando te das vuelta la ola te golpea en la cara.

-Espera Alice. ¿Bella fue al aeropuerto?

-Dios Cullen, te pido una respuesta y tu me sales con otra pregunta... Sí, si fue. Al parecer solo alcanzó a verte la cabezota y luego tu entraste por la puerta de abordaje y luego ella corrió para alcanzarte y se metió en una zona restringida para personas sin boleto así que la detuvieron.

-Bella quisó irse a despedir de mi... - susurré, intentando que la idea entrará en mi cabeza y sonara coherente.

-Sí ya te dije que sí Edward. Pero ahora dame una respuesta a mí.

-Alice... ¿Qué color es el vestido de Bella?

-Ehmmm... Azul óscuro. ¡Dios Edward, ves te pido una respuesta y me sales con otra pregunta! Te mato si lo vuelves a hacer, si no puedes darme mi respuesta mejor dime que no puedes.

-Entonces te tengo malas noticias, no sé una respuesta a tu pregunta... Pero yo se que tu hayarás una forma. Nadie le dice no a Alice Brandom. - me reí y corté la llamada.

-Bella habia ido al aeropuerto... ¡Bella había ido al aeropuerto! - pensé emocionado.

-Edward por favor no grites... - Esme me reprochó, pero miré que en sus ojos solo había una gran sonrisa de madre.

¿Y ahora... qué?

**Bella POV**

-Me colgó... ¡Simplemente me colgó! - Alice refunfuñaba dando vueltas por el cuarto, esto me causaba cierta gracia, vaya humor negro el mío.

-Oh Dios, milagro hoy jueves alguién le colgó el teléfono a Alice Brandom de Hale. - dijo Rosalie en un tono sarcástico. - Vamos enana, no es para tanto.

-Es que Ed... - Alice miró furtivamente hacia la cama y luego siguió hablando. - El me colgó.

-Buenos días chicas. - dije intentando que mi voz sonará pastosa y me estiré exageradamente para hacer mas creíble la pequeña mentira.

-Por fin despiertas Bella Durmiente. Debemos ir a comprar tu vestido y no me mires con esa mirada porque es un insulto a mi mirada de perrito. Levántate y vistete que el tren de compras de Alice se va en diez minutos. Y no voy a dejar a nadie botada. - dijo Alice, quitándome la idea de tardarme más para que se desesperara y tal vez se fuera sin mi.

-Ok, ok... - realmente no me encontraba de ánimos para ir a comprar ni dos botellas de vodka para perder la conciencia, pero era una tortura más aceptable que soportar a Alice renegando y haciendo todo un drama.

Me alisté rápidamente y luego nos fuimos al garage, nos subimos al Alice-mobil y nos fuimos para el centro comercial de Forks.

-Ok, compramos el vestido, los zapatos, maquillaje y un perfume... Es lo único que haremos hoy, ya llame a Charlie y me dijo que no había problema que te quedarás en mi casa toda esta semana, el domingo te entregaré. Mañana tenemos otras cosas por hacer y el sábado es nuestro último día y será el más ocupado. - Alice hablaba sin parar y Rosalie la secundaba, ellas juntas eran un équipo de tortura.

Entramos al centro comercial y Alice no dudo ni un segundo, entramos a una tienda y allí hablo con la cajera que sacó un vestido que tenía guardado... Yo no venía a escoger mi vestido, venía a probarmelo. Esto era tan Alice. De la caja salió un hermoso vestido azul, era ajustado del torso y luego caía en un corte en V hasta la mitad del muslo. Tenía un pequeño escote en la parte de enfrente y atras tenía un escote... un poco más de lo necesario. Era corto, escotado... pero me encantaba, me dió miedo pensar en eso... tal vez Alice me había colocado un chip mientras estaba dormida o algo por el estilo... No me importaba mucho. Tomé el vestido y me lo probé, mis puntos anteriores estaban claros era terriblemente corto para mi gusto y escotado... salí del probador y Alice sonrió, era mas grande que la sonrisa del gato morado de Alice in Wonderland. Rose empezo a aplaudir, entré de nuevo al vestidor y me quité el hermoso vestido, sabía que no podía reclamar en lo absoluto, el vestido era lindo y además me quedaba bien. Alice pasó su tarjeta platinium y luego salimos, directamente entramos a la tienda de enfrente, esta vez fue Rose la que hablo con la cajera y obtuvo los zapatos ya seleccionados. Eran de un tacón manejable para mi, supongo que tuvieron bastante en cuenta el hecho de que era algo torpe.

Fue una visita corta al centro comercial es más, parecía una visita tipo Bella, corta, directa y sin mucho rodeo... A la salida distinguí a unos chicos de mi colegio, entre ellos estaba Mike.

-Bella, tiempo sin verte... - Mike puso su cara 'sexy' y me abrazó frotando demasiado sus manos por mi espalda, ASQUEROSO. - Me entere que tu y Cullen, bueno tu sabes... así que espero y podamos bailar en tu fiesta. No te arrepentiras nena. - guiñó un ojo y luego se fue. ¿A caso no se dio cuenta que no le dije nada?

-Es lindo, tiene buen cuerpo y vaya parte trasera que se carga... pero muy pervertido. - dijo Rosalie analizando a Mike. - Pero aun así es un buen candidato Bella.

-¿Candidato para qué?

-Para sobrevivir la depresión post-Edward. - dijo Alice haciéndome sentir realmente tonta al no haber entendido a Rose desde un principio.

-No tengo ninguna depresión Rose... - dije no tan segura de si era la verdad.

-Oh sí la tienes... - dijo Alice.

-Que no...

-Rosalie, explícale los síntomas. - entramos al carro, pero Alice no encendió el motor.

-Síntoma numero uno... - empezó Rose. - dormiste más de lo necesario, o más de lo que tú duermes. Síntoma numero dos, estuviste todo el rato mencionando a Edward mientras dormías. Síntoma tres, negación. Síntoma número cuatro, lo notamos Bella y somos tus amigas así que no lo niegues.

-Pero...

-Shh... nada de peros. - me interrumpió Alice que condució hasta la mansión regresando a nuestro cuartel general. Llegamos a la mansión y fuimos a la cocina, hasta este momento no había pensado en mi estómago que creo que ya se había autodevorado. - Haber... Pizza, lasaña del lunes, galletas, pop corn, carne... - todas estas cosas las iba sacando del refrigerador. La pizza se fue al microndas, la lasaña al horno, las galletas en la mesa el pop corn en el segudno microndas y la carne a la estufa donde se estaba cocinando.

-¿Qué haremos con toda es comida Al? - pregunté intrigada al ver la GIGANTESCA cantidad de comida.

-Comerla Bella, en serio andas lenta hoy.

No entendía como Alice podía se tan delgada si le hacía competencia a Emmett comiendo. Subimos todas las cosas al cuarto de Alice y el banquete empezo.

**Edward POV**

-Oso hablándole a Hamster. ¿Me copias Hamster? Cambio.

-¿Emmett porqué debo se Hamster? ¿Y por qué dices 'cambio? Hablamos por celular... - Emmett me ignoró. - Cambio.

-Porque es una misión secreta y si no usas los nombres claves nos pueden descubrir.

-Ni que Esme y Carlisle fueran el FBI. Cambio. - rodé mis ojos hasta de pensarlo.

-Jamás se sabe Hamster, uno no puede confiar ni en su familia. Ahora les diremos Señor y Señora Muffin y llamame por mi pseudónimo o se darán cuenta. Cambio.

-Ok, ok... - no podía creer que estaba cediendo a semejante estupidez. - Otra pregunta 'Oso'... ¿Por qué mi nombre debe ser Hamster?

-Porque tu color de pelo se parece al pelo de Tom. - noté como Emmett ahogaba un nudo en su garganta. Aún no se recuperaba de la trágica muerte de su hamster... una podadora... el hamster... mucha sangre de hamster en el jardín de Emmett.

-Ok, ok. Bueno Oso, ¿ya reservaste el pasaje? - aunque no lo miraba podía imaginar a Emmett asintiendo varias veces seguidas como un niño orgulloso de lo que hizo.

-Sí. ¿Vas a ocupar algo más Hamster? Cambio.

-No por ahorita todo esta bien. Cambio fuera. - colgué la llamada y vi mi cuarto, era muy parecido al que tenía en Forks excepto que por el ventanal podía ver más cosas y mejoradas.

-¿Edward ya desempacaste tu maleta? - preguntó Esme desde el piso de abajo.

-Sí Esme, ya todo esta ordenado. - sonreí y mire la maleta que estaba al lado del armario, con todo aún adentro. Y así se iba a quedar hasta el sábado.

**Bella POV**

-¡A DESPERTAR! - la voz de Alice retumbó en mis oídos, era viernes, un día antes de mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho, un día antes del calvario que Alice y Rosalie habían preparado para mí, ellas le denominan: fiesta. Ignoré el grito y me di la vuelta tapándome con una almohada... la cama me ama y yo la amo a ella. - Bella Swan, sal de esa maldita cama ahora mismo o juro que te sacare yo misma con mis propias manos y estarás condenada de por vida. - abrí un ojo y luego el otro... Estiré los dedos de mi pie y luego las piernas. - Rápido chica, no tenemos todo el día. - Alice me tomo de un brazo y me jaló causando que las dos cayeramos al suelo.

-Mira lo que causas Alice... - me levanté lentamente y arrastre mis pies hasta el baño.

-Blah blah, sal en diez minutos. Tenemos cita en el spa e iremos a clase de yoga. Rose está haciendo el desayuno si no estás abajo en diez minutos juro que vendre a sacarte yo misma.

-Ujum... - dijé dándole a entender que mi cerebro aún medio dormido había captado toda su amenaza.

-Que buena amiga soy... - escuche a Alice murmurar mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y bajaba. Tenía razón, no muchas amigas te aguantaban en 'depresión' y actuaban normal como si tu cara no tuviera un gran letrero escrito que decía 'MI NOVIO ME DEJO Y SE FUE A ITALIA. CORRECIÓN: EX NOVIO'. No, ella era una excepción a ese tipo de amigas que estan en las buenas y en las malas desaparecían.

Abrí la llave de agua y me mordí la lengua para que un grito no escapará de mi boca cuando el agua helada me golpeo la piel, estuve tentada a cambiarla a la relajante y perfecta agua tibia pero eso me daría más sueño y yo sabía que ocupaba estar despierta hoy.

Me vestí con el conjunto que Alice tenía listo para mi sobre la cama eran unas zapatillas deportivas, un pantalón también deportivo y una camisa sin mangas negra. Me vestí y baje allí me esperaba una perfecta Rosalie con el pelo amarrado en una alta cola de caballo un top y un short y Alice con un top también pero con un pantalón parecido al mio excepto que el de ella le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Vaya, al parecer hoy iba a ser un día agotador.

Desayunamos riéndonos y jugando con la comida, Alice se había puesto un tocino bajo la nariz simulando un bigote e imitaba al director del colegio de ella.

-Jovencita Brandom ya le he dicho que no es admitido usar shorts en esta institución, no es un vestuario adecuado para el aprendizaje... Blah, blah. Por eso yo me visto como un viejo aburrido y uso la misma corbata en diferentes colores que no combina con mi traje. - Rosalie y yo estallamos en risas cuando Alice termino su increíble imitación.

Salimos de la mansión que se había vuelto mi hogar en estos últimos días... esta vez nos fuimos en el auto de Rosalie, entramos al spa donde nos entregaron una bata blanca con el logo del spa y una toalla del mismo color.

Luego de habernos cambiado para solo traer puestas las batas, y enrollarnos el pelo en la toalla nos dirigimos a una sala grandísima que estaba iluminada por velas que llenaban el ambiente de un delicioso olor a vainilla. Allí habían tres camillas colocadas en línea, cada una se quitó la bata y se cubrió con otra toalla que estaba colocada sobre la camilla, pocos segundos después de haberme acostado boca abajo en la camilla dos manos empezaron a masajear mi espalda se sentía tan...

-Bella, Dios... si sigues durmiendo tanto te morirás, en serio. - Rosalie estaba a mi lado ya vestida en su anterior ropa. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Donde estaba el masajista? Rosalie al pareció vio todas las preguntas en mis ojos y me respondio. - Te dormiste mientras te daban el masaje y cuando te íbamos a despertar para seguir con todo lo demás que teníamos preparado el masajista nos dijo que te dejaramos dormir que era lo más relajante que una persona podía hacer... pero ya terminamos y debemos ir a la clase de Yoga y esa si no te la perderás. - despeje mi mente y me paré. La toalla se cayó de mi cuerpo y me ruboricé inmediatamente. Rosalie comenzó a reírse no se si por mi cuerpo o porque me diera pena y me paso la bata. Inmediatamente me cubrí y me fui a cambiar al vestidor.

-Nos vemos dormilona. - dijo un hombre alto,con acento canadiense cuando íbamos saliendo del spa. Le respondí con una sonrisa pero no tenía la menor idea de quién era.

-El fue tu masajista. - dijo Rosalie de nuevo respondiendo mis dudas.

-Mmm... ok.

El día estaba pasando increíblemente rápido vi la hora en mi celular y ya eran las doce, en vez de irnos al estacionamiento caminamos hasta el edificio donde impartían las clases de yoga, quedaba a menos de tres cuadras así que llegamos minutos antes de que empezara la clase.

Jamás había hecho yoga, pero sabía que no era algo muy díficil, inhalar... exhalar... mover tus brazos y luego abrir un poco tus piernas, solamente eso.

-Buenos días chicas, bueno hoy seguiremos con nuestra rutina anterior... ¿Alguna recuerda que posiciones practicamos? - la clase se había llenado y la instructora era una mujer de unos treinta años, delgada y con un cuerpo que se veía delicado. Alice levanto sus manos y empezó a moverla como loca para llamar la atención de la maestra. - Sí, Alice.

-Practicamos la posición del estiramiento del nervio de la vida, la posición para de hombros, la posición del camello y la del arquero.

-Excelente, bueno empezaremos con la del nervio de la vida. Coloquen su talón derecho de esta manera - la instructora dobló su rodilla y se sentó sobre su talón. - y mantengan su pierna izquierda estirada. Ahora estiren todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar con sus dos manos la planta de su pie. Eso, dejen que la energía fluya a traves de toda su columna. - intenté hacer el primer paso, excelente y luego estire mi pierna izquiera ahora solo hacía falta alcanzar mi pie... Me estire todo lo que pude pero no lograba alcanzar mi pie, parecía tan lejos... de seguro era porque mis piernas eran largas... si eso tenía que ser. Vi a mi lado a Rosalie con los ojos cerrados y con sus dos manos sujetando su pie. Rosalie era la persona con las piernas más largas que conocía... ¿Por qué yo no podía? Todas las demás estaban concentradas en su postura... me estiré un poco más y... ¡Sí! Logré alcanzar mi pie, toda mi espalda me dolía pero no sería por mucho. - Mantendremos esta posición por diez minutos, piensen en su lugar feliz y enfoquense en como su respiración... - ¡¿Diez minutos! No...

Los diez minutos pasaron lentos, cada segundo parecía una eternidad... Demonios.

-Chicas los diez minutos terminaron. - solté mi pie apenas escuche esas hermosas palabras y para mi sorpresa no me podía poner recta... ¡No sentía mi espalda! Lentamente me fui arrecostando hasta que estaba descansando sobre el delgado tapete que tenía debajo de mi.

-Bella siéntate aun no estamos en la posición de relajación. ¿A caso no es fabuloso? - Si con fabuloso querías decir que te duerme los músculos dejándote casi parapléjico pues era lo más fabuloso que he hecho en mi vida. Sin embargo solo le dedique una sonrisa cansada a Alice.

Las posiciones se iban poniendo cada vez peores, la del camello parecía como si estuviéramos endemoniadas, quedabámos arrodilladas con nuestra espalda arqueada totalmente alzando el pecho lo más alto posible y con los pies apollados sobre los talones.

Estábamos finalizando la penúltima posición...

-Ahora seguimos con la posición de Relajaci...

-¡Me rindo! Ya no puedo más... - me paré pero inmediatamente Rosalie y Alice me tomaron de las piernas.

-Siéntate Bella... - dijeron ambas entre dientes. Salte un gemido de dolor y me senté. La instructora espero a que me sentará y luego continuó.

-Dejen toda su energía fluir y apoyen todo su cuerpo contra el tapete... - todas las que estaban en el salón se acostaron sobre su tapete y empezaron a respirar profundamente con sus ojos cerrados.

-De esto es lo que estaba hablando... - susurre y me acosté junto a las demás.

La clase terminó al fin, aunque la última parte me había encantado y luego cuando salimos nos dieron un pequeño refrigerio...

-Esto es un infierno, jamás volveré en serio... - iba reclamando mientras regresábamos al estacionamiento al spa, ahora si me vendría bien un masaje relajador de TODO.

-Vamos Bella es fácil y además libre las malas energías... - dijo Rosalie aún siguiendo un ritmo marcado de respiración.

-Ustedes vienen aquí desde que nacieron, yo no y no pienso volver...

-Como sea... ahora regresaremos a la casa. Debes descansar mañana será el gran día.

-Descansar, eso suena bien...

**Edward POV**

Mi alarma empezó a hacer escándalo pero por primera vez no la apagué para continuar durmiendo si no para que Carlisle y Esme no se despertaran, yo realmente ni había podido dormir mucho la noche anterior. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, tenía dos horas para alistarme y llegar al aeropuerto mi vuelo salía a las seis en punto. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella, tal vez debería llamarla... pero sabía que la mejor forma era decirselo en persona. Estaba listo en menos de media hora así que llame a un taxi, por mientras lo esperaba haría una nota para Esme y Carlisle, no quería que pensarán en algo peor... Simplemente su único hijo se había ido al otro lado del mundo sin permiso de ellos y no planeaba regresar. Tomé un lápiz y arranqué una hoja de uno de mis cuadernos... Qué podía decirles...

_Esme y Carlisle: Me fui, no podía seguir aquí... Ustedes sabían que no quería ni siquiera venir así que no deberían sorprenderse demasiado. No se preocupen cuidaré de la casa en Forks y por cierto me llevo unos cuantos muffins, Emmett estará agradecido. _

_Los quiero mucho, _

_Edward Cullen_

_P.D: Vendré en vacaciones._

Sonreí al ver la carta, tenía todo lo necesario... un poco de drama, un poco de tranquilizante, humor y cariño, deje la carta sobre mi cama y me despedí del que había sido mi cuarto por dos noches. Saqué mi maleta al jardín frontal y allí espere al taxi... me empecé a reír al imaginar como vería. Un típico americano con una sonrisa de pendejo clavada en la cara y una bolsa de los muffins de su mamá en una mano, además de un gran equipaje.

Llegamos rápidamente al aeropuerto ya que el tráfico brillaba por su ausencia, en el aeropuerto ascendi directamente al avión esperando que despegará... treinta minutos exactos. Igual que la vez que vine el asiento a mi lado estaba vacío eso era tranquilizante, muy tranquilizante.

-Hola... - una voz de mujer dijo a mi lado mientras tomaba su puesto, la miré y me asuste al notar su pelo castaño y ojos azules se parecía a... Eliza. La chica seductora que había hecho que casi engañra a Bella en sueños.

-Hola. - respondí intentando sonar serio y a la vez relado

-Mi nombre es Eliza. - tendió su mano y la tomé... Diablos esto se estaba pareciendo al sueño no iba a engañar a Bella y mucho menos cuando iba en un avión para ir al cumpleaños de Bella a ver a Bella.

-Edward Cullen, tengo novia celosa por cierto y con una tendencia a la agresión... - la chica me miró con ojos confundidos. - Solo aclaro. - le di una sonrisa y coloque los audífonos de mi iPod en mis orejas. La diferencia era que esto no era un sueño...

**Bella POV**

¡Me sentía tan bien! No se como, pero me sentía realmente bien... supongo que el hecho de que hoy era mi cumpleaños afectaba un poco mis neuronas, me había despertado con Alice y Rosalie cantándome el feliz cumpleaños a su versión Spice Girls... Habían puesto la canción 'Wannabe' de fondo y habían cambiado la letra de la canción algo así como...

-Bella ya estas vieja, vieja, vieja...

-Bella ya estas vieja, vieja, vieja, vieja...

-Bella ya estas vieja, vieja, vieja, vieja...

-Bella ya estas vieja, vieja, vieja, vieja...

-Ya estas estas estas estas estas estas... vieja, vieja...

-Aún asi te queremos y hoy vamos a hacer una fiesta a la que nadie va a faltar. - y así siguió la canción casi muero ya que no podía respirar de tanto reírme... Alice tenía unas plumas rosadas alrededor de su cuello y usaba un cepillo de micrófono, Rose igual solo que con plumas azules. Luego habían entrado Charlie y Jake junto a Emmett que tenía una sonrisa sospechosa y Jasper, para cantarme el feliz cumpleaños... normal.

Después de esto cada uno me entregó sus regalos, Charlie y Jacob me habían regalado mil dólares... la suma me sorprendió pero el regalo no, ya que todos los años me regalaban dinero decían que no eran buenos con temas de mujeres y realmente los entendía, además con el dinero me podía comprar lo que yo quisiera. Jasper me entregó una linda caja y adentro venía un perfume... lo abrí y olía delicioso.

-Gracias Jass... - Jasper bajó la mirada.

-Alice me ayudó. - dijo sonriendo luego.

-Una genio jamás se equivoca. - dijo Alice abrazándose así misma, pero luego sus brazos fueron reemplazados por los de Jasper. Emmett me entregó una enorme caja con ollos en la tapa que no pesaba mucho... La abrí y me encontre con... UN PERRO.

-Emmett es hermoso... - dije mientras sacaba al pequeño cachorro de French Poodle. Dios, que cosa más bella. - Gracias... - el perro se subió encima mio con facilidad ya que seguía arrecostada y me babeo la cara, extrañamente no me dio asco... Tenía un perro...

-Aleja a pulgosito porque sigue mi regalo. - dijo Rosalie.

-No es pulgoso... - reclamé haciendo un puchero, nadie le decía pulgoso a mi perro.

-Lo que sea, pero aléjalo por un momento... - Jake lo tomó en brazos y empezó a jugar con el. Rosalie me entregó una bolsa grande con un listón rosado claro. Metí la mano en la bolsa y empecé a sacar un millón de cosas, lip-gloss, rímel, sombras, delineadores, esmaltes, encrespador, máscaras, bases y todas de las mejores marcas... Wow.

-Gra...gracias Rose. - dije viendo la pila de maquillaje que tenía sobre mis piernas.

-De nada Bells, por cierto usaremos todo eso hoy en ti para que te veas radiante para la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta qué fiesta? - preguntó Charlie sorprendido... Oops.

-Eh, bueno Charlie es que yo le planee una pequeña – mentira. - reunión a Bella, solo amigos cercanos – mentira. - algo pequeño, usted sabe. - mentira. - ¿La deja ir? - Alice le dió una gran sonrisa a Charlie, el dudo un momento pero luego asintió. Charlie dejaría que Alice me llevara hasta la China si ella se lo pedía.

El día avanzó y en ningún momento salí del cuarto de Alice, me tenían encerrada, un estilista había venido a encargarse de mi pelo, otro especialista me estaba colocando un millon de cosas en la cara, que no eran maquillaje solo 'mascarillas' y otra persona se encargaba de mis manos y otra de mis pies... Era asfixiante, no podía entender como las artistas pasaban por esto a diario. Sin embargo el reloj avanzaba increíblemente rápido y Alice junto a Rosalie habían desaparecido diciendo que debían ir a arreglar unos últimos detalles de la fiesta. Cada poco tiempo sonaba mi celular con una llamada o un mensaje de alguién deséandome feliz cumpleaños, Mike añadió su toque especial y dijo que esperaba poder bailar conmigo toda la noche...

Terminaron finalmente y según mi reloj eran las cinco de la tarde, a las nueve empezaba la fiesta así que tenía cuatro horas para ponerme mi vestido, pero no quería estar a última hora corriendo así que me lo puse... Me miré al espejo, no parecía Bella... Wow, hacían un buen trabajo realmente y además de cobrar de la misma manera. Por eso mismo no había aceptado que Alice me regalará nada, porque gastaba una fortuna en mi durante el año, costó que aceptara pero llegamos a un acuerdo ella gastaba cuanto ella quisiera hoy y no me regalaba nada, eso la habia relajado un poco.

Recordé que tenía que ir a buscar unas cosas a mi cuarto en la casa de Charlie, eran los aretes y collar que Rene me dijo que debia usar en mi cumpleaños numero diesciocho... los tenía guardados en el cajón de mi mueble desde que tenía diez ansiando el momento para poder usarlos. Debía ir a buscarlos.

Llegué a la casa y como imaginé estaba vacía Jacob se estaba quedando últimamente donde Emmett ya que se habían tomado en serio lo de 'hermanos' y Charlie estaba trabajando... Llegué a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta...

-¿Que haces tú aquí?

-Eh... Feliz cumpleaños. - dijo Edward sentado en mi cama con un globo gigante de helio en su mano y ofreciéndomelo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? - en este momento la palabra 'gracias' no estaba en mi diccionario, ni siquiera podía pensar con cordura.

-Porque si te lo hubiese dicho me hubieses insultado y luego me hubieses dicho que no querías verme... - Edward se paró y se fue acercando a mi. - Pero los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

-No puedes estar seguro. - intenté agachar la mirada para que no viera la mentira pintada en mis ojos. Pero mi plan fracaso... ya que Edward levantó mi barbilla con su dedo índice haciendo que nuestras miradas chocarán y que mis ojos le dijeran todo lo que necesitaba saber... que lo amaba y que me moría por verlo.

-Porque no lo aceptas Bella... - Edward se fue acercando a mis labios y mi cabeza casí termina la distancia que había entre su boca y la mia pero no debía... el se volvería a ir.

-Porque tu te irás, yo me quedaré aqui. No es bonito lo que haces Edward, regresas y luego volverás a irte hará que mi corazón se vuelva a quebrar.

-¿Quién dijo que me iba?

-T.. Tu... no... pero... arg... Debes irte Edward, los dos lo sabemos.

-No debo irme Bella, tengo diesciocho años, mis papás dejaron la casa amueblada y yo casualmente me traje las llaves... No me voy... - No se iba, Edward no se iba. Todo mi autocontrol desapareció y mis labios tocaron los de el, mis manos lo rodearon y recorrieron su cabello... El era mío y no se iría. El beso nos envolvía cada más y nuestros pies encontraron el camino hacia mi cama, empecé a desabotonar su camisa cuando... Mi celular empezó a sonar, pensé un momento en no contestarlo pero luego me acordé que hace unos pocos minutos tenía una fiesta por delante. Diablos.

-Aloh...

-Bella, dile a Edward que si no te trae aqui en veinte minutos lo castrare. - escuche la voz de Alice al otro lado...

-¿Tu sabías?

-Vamos Bella, tu sabes que yo... Yo lo se todo.

-Y no me dijiste...

-Blah blah, hablamos de eso luego. Vengan. - colgó.

-Dice Alice que si no me llevas a su casa ahora mismo te castrara... - Edward empezó a reirse y luego se paro, acomodándose la camisa que ya había desabotonado hasta la mitad...

-Yo no quiero eso... - dijo Edward entre risas. - y dudo que tu quieras eso... - dijo mirándome de una forma traviesa.

-Cullen si no salimos de este cuarto ahora mismo te juro que Alice tendrá que castrarte, porque si me sigues viendo así no te dejaré salir.

-Ok, mi amor. - miré atónita a Edward. Jamás me había dicho MI AMOR. Cullen sonrió ante mi expresión... - Bella no tienes idea cuanto te extrañe, creeme prefiero a que me castren a dejarte de ver, aunque eso impediría otras cosas... - dijo con una mirada pensativa. - Bueno, el punto es que te amo Bella Swan... y una cosa antes que nos vayamos... cierra los ojos. - obedecí a Edward luego sentí como me tomaba de la mano, pero no se sentía como siempre, es como si el estuviera en el suelo. - Puedes abrirlos... - de nuevo obedecí y me encontré con Edward incado ante mí con una cajita negra en sus manos. - ¿Bella Swan te quieres volver a casar conmigo? - abrió la cajita negra y en ella había un anillo con un diamante en el centro... Mi mente se nublo, no podía entender nada...

-¿Estas borracho... de nuevo?

-No...

-¿Fumaste algo?

-No... Dios Swan, le quitas todo el romanticismo a esto. - se paró y me tomo por los hombros. - Haber si así si entiendes. Mire jovencita, si no se casa conmigo la secuestraré y no la liberaré hasta que me de un sí por respuesta así que repito... ¿Bella Swan te quieres volver a casar conmigo?

-Sí... - respondí en un susurro, la cara de Edward se iluminó en ese momento y colocó el anillo en el dedo respectivo, jamás la había visto de esa manera con esa alegría. - Te amo Cullen...

-Y yo a ti Bella de Cullen... - Edward me besó, pero en cambio este beso fue suave, tierno... Edward interrumpió el beso de repente y sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón negro que llevaba puesto. - Aloh, ok Alice en cinco minutos estará allí... No te preocupes estará sana y salva y con todo su maquillaje y peinado y vestido y todas esas cosas bien. Confia en mí... - colgó y luego me miró. -¿Estas lista... mi amor? - dijo Edward tendiéndome su mano.

-Más que lista... Solo debo buscar una cosa. - Saqué de la cajita dorada los aretes y el collar que debía usar la noche de hoy, ahora si estaba lista. Salimos de la casa y entramos al familiar Volvo plateado de Edward, su mano izquierda iba en el volante y la derecha estaba sobre mi mano... para mi sorpresa no nos dirigimos a la casa de Alice sino que al hotel donde sería la fiesta... me fijé en la hora del tablero... Las nueve. ¿Como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Edward llego al hotel y se estacionó luego fue a mi puerta y me ayudó a salir.

-Por cierto Bella... Te ves hermosa. - Edward me besó y luego entramos al salón principal. Cuando las puertas se abrieron las luces estaban apagadas pero inmediatamente se encendieron y una lluvia de globos cayo sobre mi.

-¡Felicidades Bella! - grito todas las personas en el salón... Tal vez eran unas trecientas... mínimo. Sonreí y entre de la mano de Edward, dicen que la felicidad jamás se logra completamente, pues supongo que yo en ese momento fui la excepción a esa regla.

Dicen que lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas, sin embargo lo que paso en esa noche salió de su pequeña 'caja' y atacó todo mi mundo, volviéndolo mejor que un cuento de hadas, ya que no conozco ningún cuento que empiece diciendo que la princesa se emborachó y se casó con otro príncipe borracho y si hay un cuento así realmente no me importaba. Lo único que me importaba era esta noche y estar al lado de el, mi príncipe.

* * *

_***-* Awww Bueno, a mi me gusto el final.**_

_**No se a uds... pero a mi si. Jajaja como dijo mi geme**_

_**qe es la primera en leer todo antes de que lo publique el final es bn **_

_**de pelicula (: Les quiero agradecer a cada una de uds por ser parte**_

_**de What Happens In Las Vegas, con sus reviews, sus msjs, su apoyo**_

_**Bueno para que (: me han demostrado lo que vale escribir y por eso lo continuo**_

_**u.u me puse bn sentimental. Quiero decirles que yo leo cada review qe me envian**_

_**^^ ii qe lo aprecio es mas xD los borro de mi correo hasta qe subo un nuevo capi**_

_**para no mezclarlos (: Espero les haya gustado, diganme qe le hizo falta. JAJAJA**_

_**ii x cierto SORRY x hacer lo del capi anterior o.o varias TEAM EDWARD me dijeron qe lo odiaba**_

_**ii les dire qe xD eso me hizo sentir poderosa no sabia qe podia causar tanto con un fic**_

_**:D pero vuelvanlo a amar xqe es perfecto ii hermoso ii aawww *-* **_

_**Dejen su review (: llegemos a los 700 POR FAVOR ^^ cerremos con broche de oro what happens**_

_**II DE PASO DIGANME QE OPINARON DEL FINAL D: ME INTERESA ESO DEMASIADO II **_

_**les digo qe pronto segire con mientras no estaban ^^ **_

_**LAS AMO 3 GRACIAS X TODO CHICAS ESPERO II ME LEAN EN OTRAS HISTORIAS**_

_**LAS AMOOOOOO EN SERIO *-* **_

_**;) Lo qe pasa en Coniilandia, se Queda en Coniilandia! jajaja**_

_**Atte: Conii - Su Autora Desesperada - Keka Pankeka**_


	29. Nota de parte de Conii IMPORTANTE :

**_Bueno chicas, me he desaparecido por un largo rato... Así que decidí dejarles una nota para que sepan que _**

**_1. No estoy muerta._**

**_ me he suicidado_**

**_ me he olvidado de fanfiction._**

**_Pero, realmente creo que por ahorita no tengo inspiración para escribir y no tener WORD no ayuda mucho -_-_**

**_Open Office complica un poquito el proceso ya que no corrige NI UNA FALTA ORTOGRAFICA y yo en lo personal_**

**_no quiero subir fics mal escritos... Sigo en F.F., no lo dejare, pero me estoy tomando un break (: _**

**_Por ahorita me estoy dedicando a TUMBLR (: no es un blog sobre mis fics simplemente es un espacio para mi ^^_**

**_pueden pasar por el si quieren :D www(punto)callmekeka(punto)tumblr(punto)com_**

**_el twitter lo cambie ahora soy: CallmeKeka_**

**_y cree un correo especialmente para uds agreguenme: CallmeKeka(arroba)hotmail(punto)com (:_**

**_Ehmmm... que mas que mas... Oh si, a las de mi correo Ebastias96(arroba)hotmail... por favor agregenme_**

**_al otro xqe borrare la categoria de fanfiction de ese correo ^^_**

**_Saludos y MUCHOOOS besos 3_**

**_Conii - Autora Desesperada - Keka Pankeka_**


End file.
